Daddy Draco
by Blacki Niwa
Summary: One of the worst things that can happen is your girlfriend telling you she's pregnent, so when Draco's girlfiend tells him, and his school life comes to an end he must make a decison on if he's ready to enter parenthood, or just walk away?
1. At the Begining with You

At the beginning with you  
  
It was mid afternoon the sun was blazing; there wasn't a grey cloud around for miles and miles. Hermione stood in her new dorm, staring out the window. She stood at the window, clutching her bare shoulders as she was only wearing a short black silk nightie. "Hermione, Come back here, would you? The bed is stone cold with out you." Drawing back the curtain, Hermione turned around "I thought you were asleep?" she smiled softly. "No just basking" "I was just looking outside" she slid the curtain open again allowing sunlight to stream on to the bed. She continued to look outside "it's really warm out there" "Its really hot in here though" Draco came up behind Hermione, the bed sheets draped on him like a cloak, he wrapped them around Hermione, so that the light silk of her nightie tickled the bare skin of his body that was not covered by his white, 100% cotton boxers. Hermione turned to face him still rapped by the bed sheets. The curtain flowed shut. Placing their arms around each other Draco lent forwards to kiss Hermione lightly on the lips. Giggling Hermione lay her head into Draco's chest.  
  
They were in their seventh year at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy had been crowned head boy at the beginning of the year, just as Hermione Granger had been crowned head girl. Draco hadn't meant to find him self six months down the line; in the head girl dorm room romancing with, his usual arch nemesis. But here he was and here he intended to stay. Hermione had also not expected this to happen. She and Draco usually spent most of their time either avoiding each other, or insulting each other, but certainly not kissing and sleeping with one another.  
  
Draco's attitude towards life had changed a lot, since his father had been put into Azkaban, for being a Voldemort supporter and an abusive father and husband. Although Mr Malfoy had been sent to Azkaban in Draco's fifth year, he had once again managed to convince the Ministry to let him go. Although when Draco's mother, Narcissa had been discovered murdered on the kitchen floor, after Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy had used the deadliest of the three illegal curses on her, he was sent straight back to Azkaban prison, under a life sentence.  
Draco had suffered pretty hard during his fathers trail; the Ministry of Magic had even come close to taking him to Azkaban too. Until Dumbledore had stepped, in to inform the Ministry that Draco was not involved with Voldermourt and had a promising future ahead of him, and it wouldn't be wise to arrest him.  
  
Two months after that ordeal, Draco had found him self under the influence of a love potion. The potion directed his attention towards Hermione. Knowing that a love potions effect could not be reversed, unless Hermione fell in love with him. He spent a month following her around, becoming her friend trying to make her fall for him. Hermione's best friend, the famous Harry Potter and his trusty sidekick Ron Weasley, found this rather annoying, and tried to keep Malfoy away from Hermione. Their efforts failed them however; Hermione and Draco had head boy and girl duties together. During these sessions Hermione soon begun to realise that Draco wasn't as bad as she thought he was. She found he was funny, he was charming, he was sexy and eventually found out he was a brilliant kisser.  
  
Thinking that the potions effects would most probably have worn of Draco began to avoid Hermione. But seeing her in the corridors laughing and joking with Harry and Ron, gave him a burning sensation inside. Seeing her cry made him feel strong surges of anger to who ever had made her feel down in the dumps. When he 'accidentally' bumped into her in the corridors, and prefect common room, he would get a fuzzy tingly feeling inside of him. Soon he found he could no longer deny it, he was in love. And not just infatuated by some stupid potions his feelings were (just like his boxers) 100% original.  
After that Draco had not given up until he'd got her. His father was gone, no body could tell him whom he should love, and nobody could tell him anything anymore.  
  
One night Draco had cast a spell over Hermione's bedroom, so that two lovebirds would flutter around and lead her down into the prefect common room. As she walked down the steps in her black silk nightie, some of the candles in the common room flickered into life. Rose petals of white pink and red fell from the ceiling. Hermione stood there, completely shocked at the romantic scene around her. "Hello?" she whispered into the far corners of the common room. She was answered by soft, romantic music, like that of an old-fashioned love film. Hermione had looked around the common at least 3 times before "well seeing you in hardly anything makes me feel over dressed" Hermione spun around to find Malfoy sat on the stairs in a typical Malfoy pose of laid-blackness', surprisingly wearing a tucks!  
Hermione looked at Draco in complete puzzlement "what is this? Have you been drinking more love potions again?" Hermione had then tried to push past Malfoy, and go back to her dorm. Draco then stood up and blocked her way. "More like veritaserum" Hermione stared into his grey eyes, as he stared back into her light brown eyes. Hermione suddenly smiled, as she began to see that Malfoy was indeed telling the truth. Draco had then wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers. And ever since then they had been an item and for once Draco didn't care who knew it.  
  
"Please can't you just stay? Just a little bit longer?" Draco was now lying back on Hermione's bed. Hermione knelt on her bed, tucked her hair behind her ears. "I have to go ok; I can't keep putting them off" Hermione bent low to kiss Malfoy. He grabbed her and pulled her on top of him, running his hands over her back, his lips kissing her in protest "cant you" kiss "just" kiss "put it" kiss "off one more day?" Giggling Hermione shook her head and got up off Draco. "I'm sorry Draco I can't" Hermione began to change her clothes. Draco just watched as she took of her nightie then placed on her bra and knickers. He watched as she walked around in her underwear, and pulled her clothes out of her wardrobe.  
  
When she had finally changed into a denim skirt, and purple ¾ length sleeved top and black ankle boots. She turned to Draco who was still in his white boxers; she smirked at him, bent down and picked his jeans up off the floor. "Here" she said flinging them to him "get dressed, go enjoy the sun" she was just heading out off her door when she felt Draco's hands slide round her waist "I'd much rather enjoy you" Smiling, Hermione bent her head back to kiss Draco "Tonight I promise" 


	2. An afternoon with old friends

An afternoon with old friends  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the three Broomsticks. It had been a while since all three of them had actually hung out. Ron went to get the drinks, it being his turn to pay. "So Hermione?" Harry asked as Ron came back with the drinks "how are you and Malfoy doing?" Hermione looked at Harry question look before answering, "We're fine"  
  
"Still amazes how you fell for him in the first place" Ron interjected. "I just did, he really isn't that bad I wish you three would make an effort"  
  
"Fat chance" snorted Harry taking a swig of extra strong butter beer. Harry looked at Hermione "you know you look very pale today you still feeling ill?"  
  
"Yeah a bit" Hermione had been feeling ill for about a month. She always seemed to be low on energy (not handy when you up late at night with a horny, and sexy Malfoy), she'd feel woozy after going up flights of stairs, or lifting heavy loads.  
  
"You should go to the hospital wing," Ron suggested, "Get yourself checked out." Hermione rubbed her stomach; it felt tight and very painful. "Yeah I'll go when we get back, can we pop to the Magical Pharmacy before we go back to the castle?" the boys nodded. They spent about an hour in the three Broomsticks, and then they left and headed to the Pharmacy. Ron and Harry stood outside, while Hermione entered, she found the pain-be-gone potion, and headed towards to the counter, when something caught her eye. 'NEW AND IMPROVED, FAST RESULT, YES OR NO FIND OUT IN LESS THAN 3 MINUTETS' couldn't hurt she thought.  
  
****** "Did you have fun with scar head and the Weasel?" Draco called from his room  
  
"I had fun with HARRY and RON yes" Hermione called from his bathroom "why can't you boys just get along?"  
  
Draco got up and stood next to the closed bathroom door "because we can't, boy wonder thinks he's so brilliant and flame head is as thick as two bricks, wait make that twelve brick's." Hermione sighed, "What are you doing in there any way" Draco called through the door.  
  
"I'll be out in a couple of minutes" she called back.  
  
"Ok well I'm popping down stairs; I need to grab my quidditch broom I left it in the common room"  
  
"Ok then" Hermione listened for the sound of Draco's door shutting, before whipping out the box she'd brought from the magical pharmacy. She opened the boxes and a small white creature popped out of the box. The creature was female and was no more than 2 inches high. She had see- through wings and was wearing a white skirt and shirt with white shoes. "Ok then lovie" the creature smiled and flew up to Hermione's face "you look a bit young for this, oh well lie down and we'll soon know" Hermione stared for a few seconds  
  
"O.. k then" she said a bit unsure, Hermione lay down on Draco's bathroom floor, it was a bit cold on her skin. The little creature fluttered down to Hermione's stomach "I must ask you not to make a noise love or it will take longer" Hermione nodded. The little creature sat cross-legged on Hermione's stomach and closed its eyes. For the first minute she seemed to hum, then she got up walked around Hermione's belly then suddenly, its left arm began glow bright green and she plunged her arm painlessly into Hermione's stomach. Hermione gasped. The little creature then flew back up to Hermione, pale and frightened looking face. "Congratulations lovie, should be healthy one an' all, the father should be pleased." And with that the little white creature dissolved in mid air. Sitting bolt up right, Hermione stared at her stomach. Oh shit! 


	3. Trouble Lies Within

Trouble lies within  
  
"You've got to tell him"  
  
" He's going to find out eventually"  
  
"Yeah Herm's that kid aint gonna stay in you forever"  
  
"Ron's right, you know, it's been three months since you've found out, which makes you four months along, and you're just starting to show, Malfoy may be blond but I'm sure he's not that dense!"  
Hermione sat out on the grounds listening to Harry and Ron, it had taken her 2 weeks to tell them, then another week in getting them to calm down and promise not to tell, or pummel, Draco.  
  
"I will tell him" Hermione responded for the millionth time "I'm just waiting for the right moment"  
  
"HERMIONE!!" Ron jumped to his feet and stood in front of her "the right moment is never gonna bloody come, there is never gonna be the right time and you damn well know that." Ron face was going pink with anger "what are you gonna do tell him when the bloody kid arrives!"  
  
Hermione jumped to her feet, though she found it slightly more difficult than Ron did, "don't you dare refer to my child like that, and for your information I will tell Draco just you wait and see" she too went pink  
  
"I'll wait another three months then shall I?" Ron glared at Hermione; Harry got up off the grounds and placed a hand on Hermione shoulder  
"Calm down this can't be good for your baby" Harry said in a sympathetic voice  
  
"Oh like you bloody care" Hermione turned on her heels and ran into the castle. When she was completely out of sight of Harry and Ron she slowed down, as much as she hated to admit it they were probably right.  
  
Her stomach was in pain, she was too scared to go to Madam Pomfrey, incase she told Malfoy. It wasn't she didn't want Malfoy to know, because he would sooner or later find out, it was just she was scared; scared of his reaction, scared he may leave her.  
  
Without realising it Hermione found herself in the prefect common room. Hermione headed up to her room, and lay down her bed. She placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed it a circular movement. What am I going to do...what am I going to tell him. She began to cry. 


	4. She’s avoiding me

She's avoiding me  
  
Malfoy lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, Hermione, was avoiding him. There were no two ways about it. She hadn't wanted to spend a night together, in his or her room, for about three months. She was spending more and more time with Harry and Ron, it was making him feel strange inside. Could be jealousy? No that's impossible Draco does not get jealous. Lately every time he saw Ron or Harry it looked as though one of them was about to pounce on him and rip every inch of flesh from his gorgeous body.  
  
Why is she avoiding me. what have I done wrong?  
  
Getting up off his bed he walked across to his mirror. He used to have lots of mirrors, and a hundred thousand hairs care products. Now thanks to Hermione he was down to one mirror, a hairbrush and a single can of hairspray. He didn't mind too much he got a lot more complements and attention with his hair all floppy in his eyes, instead of plastered back with a tub of gel.  
He looked at his reflection, his navy blue (100% cotton) boxers were just poking out the top of his jeans. If any girls (or men) were to walk in right now they would have a swooning fit. He grabbed a white t- shirt from his draw, and pulled it on. He took one final look at his reflection, ruffled his hair, and then headed out his room.  
  
Could it be I never said I loved her. cause she knows I can't this was true. Hermione had told Draco on numerous occasions that she loved him, but Draco had not yet managed to say it back. The words just got stuck in his throat; Hermione had said she understood and that she knew one day he would be able to say it back.  
  
As he walked into the common room he saw it was full of most prefects, but Hermione wasn't among them. Where was she? He also scanned the room for Ron, as he was a prefect. But Ron wasn't there either, not surprising seeing, as he had chosen to remain in the Gryffindor dorms.  
Draco headed out of the portrait hole, and walked down the hall. Numerous portraits looked and pointed at him, as portraits always did. A portrait of English nuns blushed as he walked past, and pretended not to stare at him. Draco felt miserable he had no family left, and now he appeared to be losing the only person in the world he truly loved and cared about.  
  
What have I done wrong....is she cheating on me.no she cant be.can She? 


	5. Do it To my Sister you die

Do it to my sister you die  
  
"I'm telling you mate you ever get my sister pregnant, I wont hesitate to kill you" Ron and Harry were sat in the Gryffindor common room, in front of the fire just plainly hanging out.  
"Don't worry mate" Harry reassured his friend "your sister and I aren't there yet" Harry laughed.  
Harry and Ron's little sister Ginny had been together for some time now. This love match had caused a few troubles (bloody noses, black eyes, broken bones nothing serious) between the two boys. Ron had been worried that Harry would hurt Ginny in some way, or that their friendship could be ruined (black eyes don't ruin friendship). But Ron had grown on the idea, and soon started teasing Harry about how if him and Ginny got married, that he and Ron would be brothers.  
  
Ron glared at Harry "Don't Harry I'm still not used to you and Ginny holding hands let alone, sharing a bed together." Both boys look at each other then burst into laughter.  
  
At that moment Ginny came down from the girl's dorm, spotting her brother and boyfriend laughing their heads off, she walked over to them "Hi boys" she smiled then sat next to Harry.  
Harry looked menacingly at Ron. He swiftly grabbed the rug off the floor, threw it over him and Ginny, so they were completely covered, and started kissing her passionately and crying " oh Ginny, Ginny stop" Ron grabbed the rug off his sister and Harry, pulled Harry to the floor and started wrestling with him  
"What did I just say to you?" he laughed as he pretended to choke Harry. Ginny laughed; as she knew they were just messing around "Ron please I would like my boyfriend in one piece by the time you have finished with him" Harry wriggled out of Rons grip and jumped him so Ron was now pinned to floor  
"Oh no concern for your brother then" Ron said sarcastically, laughing going slightly pink.  
  
"She's got five others," Harry laughed  
  
****  
  
Harry lay on the common room sofa with Ginny lying against his chest. It was about ten in the evening, Ron had gone to bed, and only Harry and Ginny were in the common room, alone.  
"I love you Harry" Ginny said softly, her eyes were closed, and her fingers interlocked with Harry's. Harry smiled  
"I love you too" he kissed her forehead. The fire was crackling softly as night streamed through the windows, the last of the candles burned out, leaving on the light and warmth of the fire.  
Harry gazed lovingly at Ginny's face; her white skin with freckles was glowing with the light from the fire. Her lips were a pinkish red colour, Harry considered himself lucky. Ginny was a warm, kind and fun person to be with.  
Ginny's eyes opened slowly she looked up at Harry. He leaned down towards her face and pressed his lips lightly to hers. She returned his kiss, she coaxed his mouth open with her own, and their tongues lightly explored each other's mouths, before turning back to their delicate kiss. "Harry?" Ginny sat up and faced the fire  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I've only just turned 16" she said plainly. Harry looked at her, knowing what was on her mind, he spoke softly "look Ginny" Harry sat up and placed his hand on hers "I love you, I really do, and I'm not asking you to do something that we are BOTH not ready for" using his free hand to lightly turn her head to face his, he gazed into her eyes "besides your brothers would kill me" Ginny laughed and pushed Harry back onto the sofa. "Thank you Harry" she then started kissing him again. ****  
Ron entered the common room next morning to find his youngest (and only) sister fast asleep, wrapped in a blanket, and his best friends arm. 


	6. Don't Leave

**_Don't leave_**  
  
**Why**** are you avoiding me?  
**  
I'm not.  
  
**Yes you are. Don't lie to me. Have I done something to upset you?  
**  
No Draco don't be stupid; I've just been busy.  
  
Draco stared at the note that had just been passed back to him. Busy? Being busy never stopped her before; she'd always have time for homework and a bit of Draco time.  
  
**Hermione you're avoiding me. I know your not busy cause being busy has never stopped you before. I don't want to have to ask you this but it seems the only thing I can think of..  
**  
Malfoy hesitated for a few seconds.  
  
**Are you having an affair?**  
  
Hermione now stared at the note wide eyed and shocked. Affair? Oh my god he thinks I'm cheating on him.Hermione turned in her seat to look at Malfoy, two seats back. His face was straight and full of anger and hurt, he looked at her and his eyes narrowed slightly. "Can we talk outside?" she mouthed to him. Malfoy shrugged and mouthed back "If you're not too busy"  
  
After the lesson, when the rest of the class descended the winding stairs to the great hall for lunch, Hermione and Draco hung behind. Malfoy gave Hermione a cold stare "so why have you been avoiding me?" He said coldly. Hermione looked him in a slightly hurt sort of way.  
  
"I haven't" Hermione spoke, in a pleading way.  
  
"Don't lie to me women" Draco spat at her. Hermione flinched as though Malfoy had hit her.  
  
"Draco I .." she broke off. Malfoy strode up to her, and clutched her arms. Anger was surging through him, he was squeezing her arms more tightly then he meant to be.  
  
"Hermione I swear if you don't stop lying to me, then I cannot be held responsible for my actions" his voice was cold and full of anger and hurt. Hermione began to cry slightly, her arms hurt, where Malfoy had hold of then.  
  
"I want to tell you I really do i."  
  
"THEN TELL ME WOMEN" Malfoy yelled at her, squeezing her arms so tight, that she could barely feel them any more " TELL ME OR I SWEAR."  
  
"I'M PREGNANT!" she yelled back at him.  
  
Silence rang through the classroom, as the couple stood there.  
  
Draco still had hold of her, he grip had loosened slightly but he still had hold of her. What surely I misheard... She's....WHAT.  
  
Hermione stopped struggling tears fell from her eyes, as she watched Draco try to comprehend what she just said.  
  
After what felt like a century, Draco finally let go of Hermione; he stepped back, tripped over his own foot but remained upright. He stared white faced at Hermione.  
  
She did look fatter; she couldn't have found out recently, she was too big. How couldn't I have noticed?  
Draco rattled his brain, trying to think of the last time he and Hermione had engaged in sexual activity. Roughly 2-3 months ago "is it. who's is it "he said in a low would-be-calm voice.  
  
Hermione stared at him, "yours of course" she said, attempting and failing a week smile.  
  
Yet again silence rang through the classroom. Hermione sat down after a while but Draco stayed standing, his face had gone whiter than his hair. "W.ww.why didn't yy...You...you tell me?" Draco stuttered pull your self together you must not stutter this is all a mistake you're too young to be a Father.  
  
"I couldn't tell you" Hermione tried to look at him but the horror on his face was too much so she turned away "I wanted to tell you but I couldn't' I was scared still am scared" Hermione got up and walked warily towards Draco. He backed away from her.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"No" he scowled now the colour coming back to his face "can you get rid of ..it" he said firmly  
Hermione's eyes widen "NO" she cried at him "NO, I can't, I wont.how could you ask me that"  
  
"Quite easily" he snapped back "get rid of it Hermione"  
  
"NO"  
  
"DO IT"  
  
Hermione glared at him for a few moments "I will not kill our child Draco, and even if I wanted to I couldn't"  
  
Malfoy took a few deep breaths "and why is that?" he spoke to her in a low whisper.  
  
"Because I'm too far gone" Hermione began to feel scared. She could see Malfoy's fist clenching; she could feel his heart beating hard against his chest.  
  
Malfoy walked towards her, his face full off rage, he opened his mouth but no words came out.  
Next thing Hermione knew she had fell to the floor her hand on her cheek, which now surged with pain, where Malfoy had just struck her.


	7. No Excuse

No excuse  
  
"He did what" Ron sat staring open mouthed at Hermione. Her left cheek was still burning red, and she had a small cut under her eye.  
  
"I just can't believe he'd do that to you Herm'" Harry shook his head.  
  
The Gryffindor common room was empty, expect for Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Everyone else was either, outside enjoying the sun, or inside in the library.  
  
Hermione had entered the Gryffindor common room in tears, only to find Harry and Ginny dozing off in front of a burnt out fire. Ron had then come down the boy's stairs, and found Hermione stood crying with her hand clamped to her cheek.  
Now the four of them sat, in silence that was broken only by, Hermione sniffing through silent s sobs, and Harry clenching and un-clenching his fists.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Everyone jumped!  
  
"Ginny!" Harry turned to face her "what is it?"  
  
Ginny smiled sweetly at Harry "could you and Ron leave please"  
Both boys stared at Ginny now "But."  
  
"Please" Ginny widened her eyes, but stilled smiled at Harry "I want to talk to Hermione.. ALONE!!" Ron gawped at his little sister. Then very slowly both boys rose from there seats  
  
"Ok then" Ron said slowly, both he and Harry walked towards the portrait hole.  
  
"WAIT!!" Hermione got to her feet "I don't want you to going after Draco.. I still love him despite all this" Harry nodded, but Ron just glared.  
  
As the boys left Hermione sat back down. Ginny smiled at her, in a sympathetic way. Neither of them said anything for several minuets. "What am I going to do Gin'?"  
  
"Honestly, Hermione I don't know" Ginny looked down at the floor "I never thought Malfoy would hit you" Hermione flinched slightly "I don't think he meant it, I'm sure it was just pure shock it was a lot for him to take in. You can't blame him..."  
  
"Hermione!!!!!" Ginny interrupted her "Don't be so bloody stupid"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He hit you there is no excuse for that"  
  
"He. I. Ginny I love him" tears began to fall from Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Oh Hermione!" Ginny walked over to Hermione, and put her arms around her "I know you do. Everything will work out in he end, I'm sure it will."  
  
****  
  
Malfoy lay face down on his bed, after he had quite literally beaten the stuffing out of all four of his pillows. Feathers and stuffing, littered the wooden floorboards of the head boys dorm room floor.  
  
Malfoy's breathing was heavy and sharp. His fists where clenched, in his mind all he could see was the back of his hand connecting with Hermione's soft, sweet face. Why had he hit her? Why, why, why, why?  
  
He couldn't be a father he was too young! Far too young!  
  
***  
  
"Harry I don't care he hit her, he actually hit her" Ron and Harry where walking along the school corridors. Both still fuming over the information their best friend had given them.  
  
"Ron she loves him still and we can do anything until she relies that he isn't what she thought" Harry scowled slightly as he gave the fat lady the password "he's the same jerk he always been."  
  
Harry and Ron entered the common room. It was full of students now, where as before it had been empty. Hermione was nowhere to be seen; instead they found Ginny pouring over her muggle studies homework.  
  
Harry walked over to her, wrapped his arms round her shoulders, and kissed her forehead. "Hi babe" Ron scowled slightly as he sat sown opposite his sister. "Where's Hermione?" he demanded. It was Ginny's turn to scowl this time "she went to the hospital wing"  
  
"How is she?" Harry asked sitting opposite Ginny placing a hand on her knee.  
  
"She's still a bit shaken."  
  
"Not surprised" Ron pouted slightly and folded his arms. "What's she gone to the hospital wing for then?"  
  
"She needs help. The baby's due in five months, school will have ended by then so she needs to know what to do."  
  
Ron and Harry sat there in silence; they'd both completely forgotten that school finished in three months time. Hermione had been offered a job, in the ministry, working for the improper use of magic office, as an assistant. Although now it looked as though Hermione's career plans would have to drastically alter, to fit her new role as a mother. 


	8. Schools Out

Schools out  
  
Three months had now passed. Draco had avoided Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny at all costs. Hermione was now seven months pregnant and showing it! The whole school had gossiped about it for weeks on end, but it was now fast becoming old news.  
Tests had been done, class finished, the last day of term had arrived!  
  
Hermione had to turn down her job offer, and had now applied for a job working as a barmaid at the three broomsticks. She had brought a small house in the Hogsmeade village. Malfoy was taking a job at the Apothecary, in Diagon ally. But was looking for a job in the ministry.  
Ron was going to work for his brothers, in the joke shop 'Weasley's Wizerding Wheezes' until he too could gain a better job, hopefully in the ministry. Harry on the other hand was about to start his training as an Auror, in the ministry.  
  
Hermione looked around her room. Socks, books, clothes.. Yep everything was packed and ready to go. Just wish Draco would be coming to my new home with me. Hermione looked in the mirror, but didn't look long. Her stomach reminded her of a beach ball. Unfortunately this beach all could not be popped with a pin.  
  
She headed out of the dorm, and headed don to the great hall. Everyone she passed, whether they be human, statue or portrait turned their head or whispered something to their friend. Hermione was far to use to this by now to even care, by tomorrow she would be out of Hogwarts and in a place of her own.  
  
As she entered the great hall, more heads turned and more whispers where exchanged. She sighted Draco at the Slytherin table, he did not turn t look at her just continued to stare at his plate. She considered for a second going over to him and making him talk, but she was extremely keen to avoid causing a scene. Instead she located Harry, Ron and Ginny and went to join them at the Gryffindor table.  
  
A hush fell over the great hall, at the teacher's table, Dumbledore rose to his feet. Any and hall students, who had been pointing and whispering towards Hermione, now diverted their gaze to Hogwarts headmaster.  
  
"Another year has come to pass us by. This has been a year of true, friendship, love, bravery, trust and knowledge, knowledge that I'm sure many of you will no hesitate to forget over your holidays" many of the students laughed appreciatively. "This year, we say well by to what has been a proud group of students, our seventh years leave us tomorrow to go out into the world, both muggle and magic, to do what I am sure, will be miraculous achievements." A few cold stares meat Hermione's eyes, as students turned to glare spitefully at her, where as on her left Harry was receiving looks that could only be described as 'hero worship'.  
  
"Remember" Dumbledore continued, "That Hogwarts door, as all ways, are open to those of you who wish to drop by. Now without any further a due, let our feast begin"  
Before their very eyes, the golden plates filled with food-pilled mountain high.  
  
Malfoy sat alone at the Slytherin table. Many, many people in fact, surrounded him but in his current state of mind he could have been crowned ruler of the entire world, and not even blinked. Hermione is in this room she is so near to me. After tomorrow I'll never see or speak to her again. Malfoy ignored the pretty blond girl on his left, who had just offered him half a juicy chicken breast, and instead buried his head in his arms.  
  
Students all around the hall, where laughing, joking, and conversing with their neighbours. Everyone seemed to be thoroughly enjoying his or her self.  
  
Hermione's plate was pilled high with mash potato, carrots and chicken pieces, but she just stared at it, not even aware that the food pilled around her had even appeared. 


	9. The Hogwarts Express

The Hogwarts Express  
  
"It's going to be weird not going back with you" Hermione stood in Hogsmeade station, beside the Hogwarts express. Ron, Harry and Ginny where on board, leaning out of a compartment window.  
  
"We'll write all the time, we promise" Ginny smiled sympathetically towards Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked down at her stomach, she couldn't see her feet any more just a huge beach ball lump, that wouldn't burst for at least another two months.  
  
Ron glared. "What is wrong now" Harry looked at Ron. Ron continued to glare and pointed towards the person who had just entered the station. It was Malfoy. Hermione lowered her head, wishing she could just apperate out of the station.  
  
"Oh Herms" Ginny held her arms out of the window, Hermione walked into them so she and Ginny could hug. "I promise as soon as I can, I will ask mum to bring me too see you."  
  
"Thank you Ginny" Hermione smiled as she stepped back "take care of yourselves you three, and don't worry about me too much, ok."  
  
"Don't be an idiot Hermione" Harry laughed, "of course we're going to worry about you."  
  
"Why bother?" said a cold drawling voice, from behind Hermione.  
  
"Eat slugs Malfoy" Ron snapped  
  
"Now, now Weasley lets not say things that can lead us into trouble, we don't need repeat on our second year now do we?" Malfoy smirked.  
  
Ginny and Ron continued to glare at Malfoy, Hermione kept her head low still whishing she could apperate out of the station, and Harry on the other hand spoke "What is it that you actually want ferret features?"  
  
"I came to say goodbye is that a crime now?"  
  
"Goodbye then" Ron snapped  
  
"Not to you Weasley. But if your going to miss me I suppose we could always give each other a goodbye hug" Malfoy held out his arms and pouted ever so slightly. Ron looked sickened by the much thought.  
  
"No?" Malfoy lowered his arms and grinned, "You disappoint me"  
  
"Shove off Malfoy" Ginny spat at him.  
  
"I will don't worry, I just want a word with Granger here" Malfoy jerked his thumb towards Hermione.  
  
Ron and Harry opened their mouths to protest, but Hermione looked up at them warningly and shook her head. "I'll send you guys an owl ok?"  
  
"Sure, ok" Ginny continued to glare at Malfoy.  
  
Hermione hugged each of her friends in turn; "Bye" she smiled weakly. All three of her friends glared as she walked with Malfoy further down the side of the train.  
  
When they were out of the gaze, of prying eyes, Malfoy turned to face Hermione. For a while he just stood there staring at her, taking in everything about her. The way her hair fell on her shoulders, the way her eyes would look at him as though he had no faults, but she had a fault a big fault, a fault that was growing inside of her. A fault that was now clearly visible.  
  
"Err... Draco?" Hermione looked at him curiously.  
  
"What?" he snapped, shaking his head, as though he'd just woken from a dream?  
  
"You wanted to say something to me?"  
  
"Oh yeah.right" Malfoy stood up strait. "I just want to say." come on say it, say it goddamn it say it.  
  
Hermione looked curiously at him, trying too looking him in the eye, but his eyes where looking everywhere but at her. "Yes" she said cautiously please Draco don't get on that train please, please.PLEASE!  
  
"I just wanted to say goodbye and no hard feelings" you idiot why didn't you say it? He held out his hand towards her.  
  
Hermione stared at his hand for a few seconds, and then slapped it. Malfoy recoiled his hand "What was th.?"  
  
"NO HARD FEELINGS?" she yelled him "NO HARD FEELINGS, DRACO I'M STOOD HERE, I'M INFRONT OF YOU, OPEN YOUR EYES!"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME HERMIONE?" Malfoy yelled back at her. People all around them, began to look in their direction, curious to what all the commotion was about.  
  
Hermione spoke again but this time her voice lower so as not to attract any more attention, "Draco, I want you to stay, I want you to stay with us"  
  
"Us?" he asked sticking his nose slightly in the air.  
  
"Yes Draco, us, me and your child."  
  
"That thing is not mine!" he spat at her  
  
"Draco.? This child is yours."  
  
"I want nothing to do with that. that thing or you"  
  
They both stood there in silence for what felt like centuries.  
  
"What?" tears began to swell in Hermione's eyes  
  
"You heard me" Malfoy spoke coldly. He turned his back on her and began to walk towards the train "that child has nothing to do with me, and the same goes for you." 


	10. There She Goes…

There she goes.  
  
"Shops closed now Malfoy you can go home"  
  
"Thanks see you Monday" Malfoy grabbed his cloak and walked out of the apothecary.  
  
He had been working in the apothecary, for about a week now. It wasn't bad work, so far just serving the witches and wizards that came in, purchasing such goods as, wormwood and powdered newt feet, moping the floor, just general work.  
Diagon ally wasn't overly busy as most shops where now closing down for the night, a few places remained open mainly the Leaky Cauldron, where most wizards or witches where heading, in such of a drink to help them rewind after a days work. Malfoy headed into Leaky Cauldron, it was reasonably busy. He walked up to the bar and ordered a large Firewhisky. He went to sit on one of the wooden seat in a far corner. His drink sat untouched, as he said slightly laid back, his eyes closed. Hermione.no matter how hard he tried she seemed to always be in his head, he kept thinking of the incident at Hogsmeade station why didn't I just tell her.why didn't I EVER tell her.I lo.  
"You ok sir?" Draco opened his eyes a young girl stood near him. She was holding a tray and wearing a green apron, she was obviously a waitress here.  
"Yeah. Thanks I'm fine" he took a sip of his Firewhisky.  
  
"Sorry to bother you" she smiled sweetly "It's just I had to check if you where still alive" she laughed slightly "oh well I better carry on working, sorry to bother you again"  
  
"It's ok" Malfoy smiled, raised his glass to her and took another sip. As she walked off his stared at her, she was quite slim; her hair was long blond and strait. She stopped at a few tables to clear away empty glass. She was very attractive as far as Malfoy could see.  
It appeared that a few other men found the girl attractive too as a few men groped her bum as she walked past.  
  
*** Closing the door on his fridge, Malfoy turned to look at his apartment. It was small; only three rooms, bedroom, bathroom and kitchen/living room. The colours were basic, greys, dark greens and blues. It was nothing like the home he had inherited from his parents, but the old Malfoy Manor, held to many bad memories.  
  
Slumping on to the sofa, he scowled at random objects, for no particular reason just that they where there and Hermione was not. He scowled at the TV, which was a muggle artefact thing; Hermione had given him to watch muggle and wizard horror films (and porn; which she of course knew nothing about) on. He pulled out his wand. With a lazy tone, and flick of his wand the TV blew up! Malfoy lay still as the rubble settled around him. There was a black stain on his wall now. He stared at the black stain, but did not move.  
Hermione... 


	11. Replaceable

Replaceable  
  
Draco. Hermione lay on the bed in her new home. She couldn't bare going back to the muggle world with a magical baby, let alone having to face her parents. They where so proud of her normally, she'd always had good grades, never in (too much) trouble, never been with the wrong crowed, never taken drugs, she couldn't bare to disappoint them. Plus if their reaction was anything like Malfoy's had been, then she didn't want to deal with that.  
  
Hermione's apartment was small. It had a bedroom, bathroom, a small kitchen and an even smaller living room. How she was going to bring a baby up in a place like this. she didn't know.  
One month to go, one month left, and one month till the joys of being a single mother finally arrived.  
An owl flew into her room, through the opened window; the owl was a tawny white "Hedwig" Hermione patted Hedwigs beak, lightly as the owl dropped a letter into her lap. Hedwig did not fly off, so the letter obviously required a response.  
She opened the letter and read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
Hi. How are you? We've all been worried about you. Sorry we  
haven't written sooner. Everyone is fine. Harry is enjoying  
his training, he can't tell me much about it but he comes  
to the Burrow every weekend to see me, so we're still ok.  
Ron also comes home at the weekend. I'm not sure what Fred  
and George have him doing but it seems to be taking a lot  
out of him. Oh he asks me, to ask you, if you can send him  
some muggle medicine, I think he called it ass-print or  
something. Oh wait Harry says it's called aspirin.  
Mum says I can come up and see you this weekend, and if you  
agree we would like to either stay with you to help you  
with the baby, or we insist that you come back to the  
Burrow with us.  
Um-bad news Herm, Ron has seen Malfoy in Diagon Ally,  
apparently the barmaid in the Leaky Cauldron has the hots  
for him. I'm so sorry I didn't want to say anything but I  
figure you have the right to know. I don't know if Malfoy  
likes her back cause apparently according to Ron and Harry,  
Malfoy looks too preoccupied with something to even notice  
her.  
Oh I've got to go that's Harry at the door he's taking me  
out to dinner tonight, don't know if I will be coming back  
here tonight. I'll send this with Hedwig, please write back  
Love  
Ginny  
xxxxxx  
P.S. also love from the entire Weasley family and of course  
Harry.  
  
Hermione read the letter through, and then stared at the paragraph staring Um-bad news Herm. Draco could quite possibly have found a new girlfriend. Oh great. I don't bloody think so. she read the paragraph through again, and again, and again, and.again, no matter how many times she read it the truth remained. She had been replaced. She looked into the mirror on her wall, she looked down at the reflection of her stomach, moving one hand over it in a circular movement, she sighed and fought back the tears "I guess we've both been replaced" 


	12. Countdown

Countdown  
  
"Firewhisky?"  
  
"Would I order anything else?" This would be the forth day in a row that Malfoy had walked into the Leaky Cauldron for a drink.or maybe just to see her. Malfoy took his usual seat, in the far corner of the bar. Within three minutes his Firewhisky arrived in the hands of "cheers Daphny"  
"That's alright love" she placed his drink on the table "I just finished my shift, can I join you?"  
  
"Sure" he gestured towards the empty seat next to him.  
  
"Last night was fun" Daphny smiled sweetly at him. Malfoy shrugged offhandedly, he felt his cheeks fighting not to go pink (Malfoy's did not go red). "It was no problem, I had an extra ticket."  
For a few weeks of avoiding each other's gaze and serious hint dropping, Draco had finally plucked up the courage to ask Daphny out.  
Their first date was at a new restaurant in Diagon Ally, called 'The Small Rose Café'. The night had been perfect apart from, when Draco left Daphny's front door step he bumped into Ron. Ron had seen him with Daphny. Both boys had stood motionless for a few seconds before Ron's fist connected with Draco's right cheek "your child will be born in four weeks and your prancing around with some barmaid" Ron had spat at him before storming off.  
The second date went off with out a hitch, and then Malfoy returned everyday after work to meet Daphny after her shift.  
Every now and then his mind drifted back to what Ron had said, "Your child will be born in four weeks." Hermione. NO he must think about her. She and him where over, the child wasn't his, it would have nothing to do with him what so ever..  
  
"Err.Draco?" Malfoy shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts of Hermi. "Yeah"  
  
"I'm going to Hogsmeade tomorrow," Daphny put her hand on Draco's knee and smiled sweetly "would you like to join me?"  
Hogsmeade? Hogsmeade? Isn't there something there I'm supposed to be avoiding.?  
"Well?" "Yeah sure, why not" Malfoy shrugged, stood up "if your packed, I'm connected to the floo network"  
  
***  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"Hermione, oh my god you look great"  
  
"Gin, don't lie I look like I have a beach ball strapped to my front" both girls laughed. "Come on in ill put the kettle on" Hermione flicked her wand towards the kettle, and a jet of steam issued from it, with another flick of her wand, the Tea started making itself.  
  
"So Hermione how are you?" Ginny asked, as a cup of tea hovered by her side. She took it and sat down on a chair, as Hermione took her tea and lowered her self awkwardly into a chair.  
  
"Oh I'm not too bad, just a bit bloated" both girls laughed again "I like your ring by the way" Hermione gestured towards Ginny's left hand.  
Ginny blushed. "Oh.thanks" Ginny smiled proudly. She moved her hand so the crystal in the middle twinkled in the light "Harry got it for me." Her grin widened.  
Hermione lent, slightly, forwards to get a better look. Leaning to far forwards, was difficult due to the size of her stomach. "You know it kind of looks like a." Hermione looked up at Ginny. Ginny was smiling so badly that her freckles where fighting to hang on to her cheeks. Ginny nodded.  
"Oh my god" Hermione squealed, "You cannot be serious"  
  
"Deadly serious" Ginny could seriously not stop smiling.  
  
"When?"  
  
"The other night, when he took me to dinner"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well..." Ginny lent back on her chair, twiddling with the ring on her finger, "as you already know he came to take me out to dinner," Hermione nodded, also getting comfy in her seat, she placed her hands on her stomach and rubbed softly, while Ginny told her story, " after dinner, he took me back to the burrow, where Mum, with a big grin on her face I might add, gave us coffee, and we just sat for a while with Mum and Dad talking, and drinking coffee. Then Dad asked Harry if he felt like staying the night, and that if he wanted he could share my room."  
  
"But I thought your parents said you and Harry couldn't share a room until you'd left Hogwarts?" Hermione interrupted.  
  
Ginny nodded in agreement, pushing her hair out of her face she continued, "That's what I thought. Dad just said that sometimes rules could be bent on special occasions.  
So anyway I go up to my room, Harry tells me that he'll meet me up there he just wants to talk to Dad about spark plugs."  
Both girls laughed, Mr Weasley had a strange fascination to muggle artefacts especially those to do with electricity. "Go on" Hermione nodded incorrigibly.  
  
"So any how. I walk into my room and turn on my light, and find. that my room is covered in white roses." Hermione gasped. Ginny grinned. "Yeah I know. There where petals on the floor, and bed sheets and then, there where actual white roses dotted all around my room. It looked gorgeous." Hermione stared at Ginny. Ginny's eyes were glazed over and dreamy, she appeared to be glowing.  
"And.?" Hermione urged her on.  
  
"And." Ginny looked back at Hermione, still grinning and still glowing, "and in the centre of my room, floating in mid-air was." she wiggled her hand slightly, so the ring twinkled in the light.  
"Oh my god" Hermione sighed "how.."  
  
"Yeah I know," Ginny continued interrupting Hermione "and then Harry came in behind me, put his arms around me, kissed me on the cheek and" she sighed even more deeply "asked me to marry him"  
  
Hermione and Ginny sat in silence for a few moments, thinking about the proposal. Hermione felt a twinge, of pain as she thought of Draco, and how she wished he was hear right now, with her, and the baby. She looked down at her stomach, she wondered if she hadn't gotten pregnant would Draco still be hear, and would they be getting married. Tears were forming in Hermione's eyes, she quickly wiped them away, and she didn't want Ginny to see her upset. "So when are you getting married?" she asked quickly "obviously not strait away, your still in school after all" yeah your one to talk, you got pregnant when you where still in school, shinning example  
  
"Yeah, we're going to wait until I finish at Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione smiled at her, and then "OW" she placed her hands over her stomach, and screwed her face up in pain. Ginny immediately jumped up and rushed over to her side.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Ginny blurted out her hand on Hermione's shoulder the other gripping Hermione's wrist. Her face was white and she was panicking. "Should I call the doctor?"  
Hermione looked up at Ginny, the pain in her stomach began to lesson, "no" Hermione was breathing heavily, her face relaxing, " no, its ok, I'm fine, the baby was probably kicking" Hermione laughed slightly " I'm probably going to end up being a soccer mum" Ginny stared at her, she looked utterly confused, Hermione laughed again. 


	13. The Cousin

The Cousin  
  
Daphny emerged, behind Malfoy, from the fireplace, within The Three Broomsticks. She coughed slightly, and brushed the soot out of her hair, and off her dark green cloak. Malfoy appeared to be soot free.  
  
The Three Broomsticks was its usual busy self. Witches, wizards, trolls and what looked suspiciously like a group of vampires, all sat around the pub drinking their drinks, swapping gossip and showing one another their purchases.  
Malfoy looked around, he kept expecting to see someone, and although he wasn't sure of whom he was expecting to see.  
"So?" Daphny came up behind him, and casually slid her fingers, so that they interlocked with Malfoy's, "where do you want to go?" she smiled up at him. Malfoy didn't notice. He was looking across at the bar. Madam Rosmerta was looking directly at him. Her eyes were staring at him as though she were trying to shoot poisoned darts out of them. Even when she served the man in front of her, she continued to shoot these deadly looks over at Malfoy.  
Daphny tugged on Malfoy's hand, and smiled at him. He turned to look at her, shaking his head, "sorry, did you say something?"  
  
"Where would you like to go?" she said slowly with a small titter in her voice.  
"Wasn't there a reason you had to come to Hogsmeade?" he asked her, as they walked out of the pub. He wanted to get away from Madam Rosmerta, and her eyes.  
"Nope" Daphny said, laying her head on Malfoy's bony shoulder, "I just thought it would be nice to get away for a bit." She stopped and stood in front of him, putting her arms round Malfoy's neck she lent forwards to kiss him. As she kissed him she closed her eyes, and while Malfoy returned her kiss also putting his arms around her, his eyes remained open.  
Daphny opened her eyes. She stepped back slightly looking slightly putout, "Draco?" Malfoy filched ever so slightly as she said his name, but he quickly recovered himself.  
"Yeah?" he said coolly.  
  
"Are you ok?" Daphny rubbed Malfoy's hand with her own, "you know if you don't want to be here I'll understand.. I'll understand if.."  
  
"No" Malfoy interrupted her. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips "I want to be here. I really do" Daphny smiled harmoniously up at him.  
  
***  
  
Draco and Daphny spent the rest of the afternoon around the Hogsmeade shops. Occasionally they'd go into a shop, and browse around at the many items it had to offer. When Malfoy had been in Hogwarts he would have walked around these shops with Crab and Goyle, every now and then he would have manipulated them to steal something. Anything from blood flavoured lollypops, from Honeydukes, to an owl, from the post office.  
Now he looked at the items on selves with no interest. Daphny seemed to notice his lack of enthusiasm, but tried desperately to not ask about it; instead she just asked him what he felt like doing. He always responded the shame, a shrug and "I don't mind"  
  
This had been going on for another hour when Daphny decided to go grab a drink. "You don't have to come with me." She said calmly to him as she turned towards the New Wizard Kiosk, "Just sit there and I'll be back in a second," she kissed his cheek, "can I get you anything?" Malfoy sat down on a bench and shook his head, his blond hair flopped in front of his eyes, and he absentmindedly swept the blond strands away.  
He watched Daphny as she walked into the Kiosk. He did like her honestly he did. She was a great girl. Blond, attractive, fun to be around and always smiling, it wasn't her fault that Malfoy was so miserable, just that something was seriously bugging him.  
It had taken him an hour to realise what it was, but when Daphny had taken him into, the new muggle cloths store, he spotted something that reminded him why he was avoiding Hogsmeade.  
On the second isle to the left next to children's wear was.  
'3 AND UNDER'  
The baby isle! Malfoy and stood heir for a brief moment staring, before grabbing Daphny by the arm and marching her right out the store. She had protested for all of about three minutes before Malfoy had shut her up by plating a passionate kiss on her lips.  
  
Malfoy now sat on the bench outside the kiosk relived that moment in his head. For some unknown reason panic had lurched uncontrollably through his veins. All he had known was that he had to get out of that store and fast.  
He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He tried to clear his mind of all thoughts.  
  
"Dang, Ginny I forgot my purse" Malfoy's eyes snapped open, his head jerked forwards. Coming out of the kiosk was Ginny Weasley closely followed by,  
"Oh Hermione, do you want me to go back and get it for you?"  
  
"No its ok. You go back to mine I'll be there in about five."  
  
"Ok then, I'll make you a drink, tea fine with you?" Malfoy watched as Ginny walked off. He stared at Hermione as she rummaged through her bag. As he looked at her he took in ever aspect of her appearance. She was still very beautiful. Her hair was still brown and bouncy, her eyes where still big brown and sparkly, her nose still twitched slightly, she still chewed her bottom lip ever so slightly. Malfoy gaze went down to her front. Far from gazing at her chest, as his eyes has used to, they now rested firmly on her stomach. It was so large now.  
He watched as she gently rested her bag on her stomach, her hands dipped inside and pulled out a purse. Shaking her head, she breathing a sigh of relief. Returning her purse to her bag, she rubbed her stomach slightly. The expression on her face told Malfoy that she was in milled pain. A sudden desire to get up and go see if she was ok, swept over him. He was about to move slightly when.  
  
*** Hermione looked up from her bag. Her eyes fixed on the figure in front of her. It was Malfoy. She stood frozen for a moment, staring at him. He was sat with his arms behind him holding the back of the bench he sat on. His hair was flopping slightly onto his face; his skin was still the pale shade she remembered, and his eyes! His grey stormy eyes, they where shinning ever so slightly in the late afternoon sun, and they where staring directly at Hermione.  
She watched him. Unsure if she was actually seeing the real Malfoy, or if her mind was playing cruel jokes on her. He stood up. She stared. He walked forwards. Her breath seemed to stop.  
She could hardly breath; the ground beneath seemed to spin. Years seemed to swim by, and suddenly she found herself staring up in to Malfoy's warm stormy grey eyes.  
  
Draco stared down at Hermione. She was least three inches shorter than him. He stared into her eyes, they where big, round, brown and beyond beautiful. They both stood still, for what, to them felt like decades, staring into each other's eyes.  
  
Malfoy coughed and looked to the floor, "hi" Hermione blushed, "hi" she to looked at the floor.  
  
"How have you been?" Malfoy tried to sound confident, yet he remained staring at the floor.  
  
Hermione looked back up at him. She could see in his eyes he was nervous. His body was slightly tense. Just like hers. She opened her mouth to reply. "Draco?" a tall, slim blond girl walked up to Malfoy, and linked her arms around Malfoy's waist. Malfoy didn't push her away.  
  
Ron has seen Malfoy in Diagon Ally; apparently the barmaid in the Leaky Cauldron has the hots for him. Hermione guessed that this girl would be that barmaid. She smiled at Hermione. Malfoy looked extremely uncomfortable; he slowly put his arm over the girls shoulder. He avoided Hermione's eyes. "Draco, hun aren't you going to introduce me?" Hermione watched as Malfoy blushed. The girl smiled and extended a hand towards Hermione, "hello, I'm Daphny, Draco's girlfriend.  
  
GIRLFRIEND!!!  
  
Hermione gawped. Inside her head she could hear herself screaming. The same word kept repeating itself over and over, girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend, GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!  
  
Daphny coughed, lightly, her hand still extended. Hermione shook her head, then gave Daphny her hand to shake, "sorry," Hermione said half looking at Malfoy ", I felt a bit dizzy I'm Hermione Draco's."  
  
"Cousin!" Malfoy blurted out, before Hermione could finish her sentence, "cousin, s...s...she's my cousin" he looked away from Hermione.  
Hermione let go of Daphny's hand, and stared up at Malfoy. Cousin?!?  
  
Daphny smiled again, completely oblivious to the tension building up around, and because of her. "Well it's a pleasure meeting you, but it's late and we really have to get back to Diagon Ally. I hope you don't mind" as Daphny spoke she lay her head on Malfoy's shoulder. Hermione clutched her bag tightly as she watched Daphny's finger twisting Malfoy's soft, silver blond hair. "Not at all" Hermione said, resting the urge to give Daphny a good kick, "I have to get back to my place anyway." Hermione gave Malfoy and Daphny a half smile and began to walk off.  
  
"When is th baby due?"  
  
Hermione spun around. Malfoy was stood there looking at her once again. Hermione thought se saw concern in his eyes, but refused to get her hopes up. Daphny was holding Malfoy's arm very tight. Getting the distinct impression that Daphny was trying to get Malfoy away, fast Hermione called back "the 28th" and turned sharply on her heels and walked away. Tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
Malfoy stared after her for a few moments. Part of him wanted o push Daphny off and run after Hermione, but Daphny had such a strong grip on his arm, that the part of him, telling him to forget Hermione, won that particular battle.  
  
***  
  
As they stood in front of the fireplace, inside the Three Broomsticks, Daphny turned to face him. Malfoy had expected her too look somewhat angry but she was still smiling. She took him by the hand and sad soothingly "maybe today was a bad idea, but can we try getting away again sometime?" she fluttered her eyelids and pouted ever so slightly.  
  
Malfoy grabbed a pinch of floo powder, and placed it in Daphny palm and closed her fingers around the green powder. Bowing slightly he gestured to the fireplace, "after you" 


	14. Back To School

Back to School  
  
"Ginny, honestly if you don't hurry up I'm leaving with out you"  
  
"Calm down, I'll be there in a second"  
  
September 1st had arrived, and a new school term had started. Ginny was now in her final year at Hogwarts. Being the last head girl Hermione had to go and give the new head girl her badge. Unfortunately this meant two things:  
  
1. having to go face her ex-students, and be subject to their staring and pointing at her stomach. Great I don't bloody think so.  
  
2. Draco being ex head boy would be there to hand over the badge to the new head boy.  
  
Hermione and Draco hadn't come face to face with one another since their meeting in Hogsmeade, with Daphny. Hermione hadn't told Ginny about the encounter, but had since been in an extremely bad mood. Ginny just put her snapping down to hormonal imbalance. Honestly pregnant women can be so unreasonable.  
  
"Ginny, I'm bloody serious, if you..."  
  
"Would you calm down I'm ready" Ginny emerged from Hermione's room. She had her trunk floating in mid-air beside her, her school robes on, her engagement ring to Harry firmly in place.  
  
"Ok now mum will meet you at Hogsmeade train station, after you've finished ok?"  
  
Hermione stared at Ginny "excuse me, but whose the grown up here"  
  
"Yes I know" Ginny said with an air of annoyance "but your not really in a fit state at the moment"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but realising Ginny had a valid point, quickly closed her mouth again and turned to the door "can we get this over with"  
  
Ginny smiled and walked towards the door, her trunk followed as though on a dog lease, "are you gonna be ok seeing Malfoy after all this time?" she spoke sympathetically, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
Clenching her teeth slightly, so Ginny wouldn't notice, Hermione stared strait ahead and nodded "let's go we have to meet the train at Hogsmeade station"  
  
***  
  
The Hogwarts express rolled into Hogsmeade station. Malfoy headed down to the prefect cart at the head of the train. Many of the students got off the train and head to the 'supposedly' self-moving carriages. The first years headed towards the familiar site of Hagrid who was ready to take them on the traditional trip across the lake. Draco entered the prefect cart.  
  
Unlike the other carriages, this one was homier. The Hogwarts crest was displayed on one wall, chairs and sofas where taken up by old and new prefects. Underneath the Hogwarts crest where two chairs, reserved for the head boy and girl.  
Malfoy headed over to the seat reserved for the new head boy, he picked up an envelope that lay on it, and sat down. Many students turned to look at him; he did not return any of there looks. The door opened once more and everyone's head turned to look at who had just arrived.  
  
***  
Hermione and Ginny entered the prefect Carte, and found them selves greeted by the stares of many prefects. Malfoy was sat in the head boy chair beneath the Hogwarts crest. He wasn't looking in their direction.  
Ginny nodded to Hermione, and walked over to her friend Luna Lovegood. Hermione made her way to the head girl seat, her eyes firmly fixed on Malfoy, Malfoy's eyes firmly fixed on the nearby window.  
Wishing everyone would look away; Hermione picked up the envelope on the head girl seat, and awkwardly sat down. Everyone was silent and, every ones eyes where firmly fixed on Malfoy and Hermione. After a few minutes some one coughed, breaking the silence and tension that filled the room.  
Malfoy got to his feet. He was wearing black trousers and bottle green jumper; his cloak lay strewn on the chair.  
  
"As you all know the head boy and girl announcements are now, being presented by the ex-head boy and girl." Everyone nodded. The room was silence Malfoy had everyone's attention. This was something he was used to. He had always been able to keep a large crowds attention, he put it down to being a natural gift.  
  
"So as not too keep you all waiting Hermione and I shall now tell you who, your new Head boy and girl are"  
  
Hermione's head jerked slightly as Malfoy said her name. It had felt like years since she had herd her name, flow from Draco's soft tin lips  
Hermione got gingerly to her feet; she wobbled slightly but remained standing. She smiled at the students around her.  
  
Malfoy stood next to her. He slid one finger under the envelope flap and tore an opening, pulling out a single parchment he read it quickly and turned to Hermione "announce Head girl first"  
  
Hermione looked at him curiously, he merely nodded. Hermione opened the envelope and took out the parchment. She smiled as she read the name on the parchment.  
  
"Ginny Weasly"  
  
Ginny sat stunned. Luna had to give her several sharp pokes in the arm before she seemed to realise she was alive. She slowly got to her feet unaware of the students around clapping their hands. As Ginny walked towards Hermione she seemed to realise where she was.  
  
"Congratulations Ginny" Hermione beamed at her as she pinned the badge on Ginny's robes, and then gave her a quick hug. As Ginny took a seat in the Head girl chair the clapping dyed down. Hermione knew how much being Head girl would mean to Ginny, All of her brothers, with the exception of Fred and George, had been prefects, and only Bill and Percy had been Head Boy. Thus made Ginny the first and only, Head Girl in the Weasly family. Mrs Weasly would be so proud.  
  
Everyone's gaze had fallen on Malfoy, who was now lent lazily against the wall, they held there breath waiting to hear who had made Head boy.  
Malfoy looked lazily around the room and his eyes came to rest on a dark Ravencalw boy, sat in the middle of a few friends.  
  
"Michael Corner"  
  
Malfoy threw the badge to Michael, who caught it just as he stood up, grinning at his mates. Everyone clapped politely as the boy took his seat, beneath the banner, next to Ginny.  
  
"Well" Draco said as the rest of the prefects got up to leave the cabin, he turned to address Ginny and Michael, completely ignoring Hermione, "I hope you to can manage to live up to our standards and make Hogwarts proud."  
Gin smiled ware as Michael tried to stifle a snigger.  
  
"Congratulations Ginny" Ginny smiled, as she stood up to hug Hermione.  
  
"Thanks Herms" Hermione turned to grab her cloak. Ginny turned to look at Michael, who was still laughing. Some prefects where still inside the carriage, mainly Michael's friends, and Ginny's Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood.  
"Why are you laughing?" Ginny asked Michael .His laughing now starting to irritate her.  
  
He continued to laugh, but after taking a couple of deep breaths he looked Ginny in the eye and said, "I guess living up to their standards won't be that hard."  
At Michael's words both Draco and Hermione turned to look at him. Michael had his back to them so he didn't notice the listing to him and Ginny.  
  
"What do you mean Michael?" Ginny asked him curiously. Michael was slightly taller than Ginny, he was dark skinned, and reasonably handsome. He and Ginny had dated briefly in there fourth year, but had broken up due to Michaels inability to handle Griffindor beating Ravenclaw at Quidditch. Come to thin of it Ginny did find Michael rather annoying and immature, nothing like Harry.  
  
"Well think about," Michael said, he moved forwards to Ginny so that she backed up falling into the Head girl chair. He moved his hand up to her cheek and stroked it gently. Ginny smacked it away. "Just think about it Gin' babe, all you have to do to live up to Malfoy and Granger's standards, is allow me to get you knocked up."  
Michel began to laugh again, Ginny just sat there with a horrified look on her face, as though shed like nothing more than to shove Michael out of the nearest window.  
  
*WACK* Michael now found him self pinned up against the wall. Malfoy had his arm across Michael' neck. Michael's feet where an inch of the floor, and his face, which was now turning purple, was inches away from Malfoy's now, red angry face. "You git!"  
  
"Draco!" Hermione ran forwards. She tried to pull Malfoy off the struggling Head boy. "Draco let him go, please" she stared at Malfoy's face; he was glaring at Michael, his face full of anger and pain. Michael looked as though if Malfoy didn't let go soon, he would not live to see Hogwarts sorting ceremony.  
  
Tears began o fall from Hermione's eyes, a she tugged at Malfoy's arms, "Draco please let him go, please!" Ginny also moved forwards, but did not try and pull Malfoy of the struggling, purple faced Michel.  
"Malfoy let him go" she spoke in a voice of reason, as though she were merely asking him if she could borrow a pen, "please"  
  
"You slimly little git," Malfoy loosened his grip on Michaels neck, and pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at Michaels face.  
  
"Draco! Please!" Hermione let go of Malfoy's arm, and continued to sob. "Draco, I know what he said was harsh but he's just a child..."  
  
"He's a year younger than us."Draco yelled at her, with put taking his eyes off Michael. A few green sparks shot out of Malfoy's wand, and cut in between Michaels eyes.  
  
"Draco.." Hermione moaned slightly.  
  
Malfoy ignored her, along with everyone else who remained in the carriage. He glared in to Michael Corners petrified eyes. "You.you." he struggled to find words to describe Michael. As white-hot anger surged through his vainest, Malfoy had the greatest desire to perform the Cruciatus Curse on him.  
  
"Malfoy!" Ginny's stern voice sounded through the silent air.  
  
Very slowly, Malfoy lowered his wand, and removed his arm from Michael's neck, "scum like you are not worth my time." Malfoy hissed in Michael's face, before turning and striding towards the door.  
  
Michael opened his mouth to yell at Malfoy, but Ginny nudged him hard in the ribs, "Watch it Corner" she hissed, and he quickly shut his mouth.  
Ginny ran over to Hermione, leaving Michael to the care of his friends. "Hermione, I'm so sorry, he's such a git and that was really."  
  
"Ginny forget it," Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes, "please." Ginny nodded and hugged Hermione then bent slightly lower and hugged Hermione's stomach, "ill see you soon baby." Ginny stood up strait.  
  
Hermione smiled at her "you're going to make a great head girl Gin'"  
  
"And you're going to be a fantastic mother." Both girls hugged several more times, before leaving the train carriage.  
  
***  
  
Draco apparated into his apartment. He slammed himself onto his bed. He wanted to destroy everything in site. Michael's words had really got to him. How could he have lost it like that?  
He hadn't been that rash since.. since.since he'd hit Hermione. His anger slowly ebbed away as he thought about the day Hermione told him she was pregnant.  
  
It had been an Arithmancy class, they had both stayed behind. Draco had excused her of having an affair. He remembered yelling at her to tell him why she had been avoiding him; he remembered the tears streaming down her face as she yelled, "I'M PREGNANT!"  
He remembered the stunned silence that had followed. For a few moments he had sworn he had misheard, god how he wish he had misheard. But no he hadn't, he screwed up his eyes and watched the final part of his memory play out. He watched himself walk forwards, he watched his hand come back, he watched it come forwards, I don't want to see this, and too late it happened again in his mind he saw his hand connect with Hermione soft cheek. NO, NO, NO!  
  
Malfoy lay flat on his front, his eyes closed, trying to banish the memory from his head, he would murder or some Pensieve. For about the next hour he lay beating himself up inside his own head.  
  
He looked up at last when the sound of wings came through his window. In his window, he turned to find his families' old eagle owl. He had not seen this owl since the beginning of his seventh year in Hogwarts. He had had no reason to receive post from his parents once; his mother was deceased and his farther imprisoned.  
He strode over to the eagle owl cautiously and took the letter from his leg. The bird immediately flew away. Draco did not take any notice. He sat on the edge of his bed, and unrolled the parchment and began to read.  
  
Dear Mr Malfoy,  
I am sorry to inform you that you're father (Mr Lucius Malfoy), and his fellow Death Eaters, are sentenced to be receive the Dementors' Kiss, on September 27th, at 6:30pm, at the wizard prison Azkaban. Your father has asked us to owl you informing you of his last request, that you attended this tragic ceremony.  
  
Deepest Sympathy,  
Yours sincerely,  
Mr C. Hogskin,  
Office of Magical Law Enforcement  
Ministry Of Magic. 


	15. The Final Kiss

The Final Kiss  
  
Lucius Malfoy sat in his lone prison cell. back in the days when Lord Voldermort had been biding his time, Dementors had swarmed the Azkaban fortress. They would walk along the cold grey corridors, sucking the happiness, and every last hope out of every cells occupant.  
When Malfoy's son had turned fifteen however, the Dementors had slowly began to leave Azkaban, and betray the Ministry, by joining forces with the Dark Lord. They would now go and cause devastation too poor innocent Witches and Wizards, and even Muggles.  
Now after Voldermorts downfall, the Dementors had been driven to the brink of extinction. Only, one, single Dementors remained in Azkaban prison. It was locked away, at a far end of Azkaban.  
Malfoy stared out of his cell. There were no guards, but his cell had been locked with tight security charms, and without a wand there was no way he could get out, unless someone unlocked the door.  
Down the corridor a figure was moving towards Malfoy's cell. As the figure drew closer, for a brief moment Lucius thought he was looking at a younger reflection of himself. He smirked as a young, tall, blond, pale faced and fine-looking young man stood directly in front of him.  
His Son.  
Draco Malfoy. "Well, well Draco, I did not think you would show yourself today." Draco scowled at the sound of his, dare he say it, fathers drawling voice.  
"I had nothing better to do." Draco said brusquely. "Now, Draco I am still your farther and you should show me the respect I dissever"  
  
"Your right" Draco smirked "I'm treating you with far too much respect." Lucius laughed. Draco merrily continued to scowl. Why did I bother coming here today?  
Since the owl had arrived at his house, at the beginning of the month, Draco had been slumping around, scowling at everyone. He had been slacking off at work, forcing his boss to give him 3 weeks leave.  
  
Daphny had gotten extremely stressed with him. After about a week, she had stormed out of his flat, yelling that she couldn't take this lack of communication and constant misery much longer. He hadn't stopped her storming out; as much as he liked her he just didn't feel a budding relationship with her. He guessed Daphny wanted him to call her to make up but he never even considered it. He just stayed locked up in his room, curtains sealed, darkness closing in on him from every corner.  
Although the thought of his fathers impending doom was there in his mind, it wasn't the main thought consuming his brain. The main thought as it had always been was Hermione. Hermione was the only girl who had never changed herself to please him; she had always been so natural with him. Most girls dolled themselves up went on diets, changed there appearance in the most drastic of ways, just to impress him. But Hermione didn't. She was just herself, smart and cute, warm and cuddly.  
He missed her, more than he would care to admit to anyone. And more importantly he loved her..yes love, L-O-V-E.  
He had never been able to tell her this, he had wanted to he had come close, so many times. She would utter the soft sweet words of "I love you, Draco." and he would open his mouth to say "I love you too." but the words would never come out, they always got stuck in his throat somewhere. Hermione had never complained though she would just smile, nod and say "I know" did she know? Or was she just saying that? Draco doubted that she truly knew. I wish I could have told her just once; I wanted to tell her at the end of school but I.I couldn't.  
  
"So My son."  
  
"I AM NOT YOUR SON" Lucius blink in shock at Draco's words.  
  
"Draco do not be so stupid, you cannot stop being my son, even when I die you will still be my son." Lucius stood up in his cell and walked to the bars. He was a head taller than Draco, so he had to look down on his son, "even if I had left you and your mother and gone to live among Muggles," he shuddered at the thought "I would still be you're farther, you cannot change that."  
  
Both men glared into each others eyes. "I wonder if your dear unborn child will have this conversation with you when they are grown up."  
  
"W...W.what?" Lucius Malfoy looked at Draco's stunned face. It was priceless. "I.I haven't got a child. Unborn or other wise"  
Lucius laughed "You're a terrible liar my son"  
  
"And you're a terrible farther" Draco spat at him, turning his back on the man who he had the misfortune of being related to.  
  
"Like farther, like son" Lucius cool reply sent a shiver strait up Draco's spine.  
  
"I'm not like you."  
  
"Look in the mirror Draco;" Lucius hissed at Draco "right down to your appearance you are like me, you cannot escape it you are my son."  
  
Silence. Nothing but silence. The only thing in the air besides silence was pure, red hot, anger and hatred. One question burned in the back of his mind, one that Draco wasn't even sure he wanted to know the answer too. "How did you find out? Cause I swear if you've been sending your spies on me again."  
  
"Not my spies Draco" Lucius interrupted him waving a hand, "your spies"  
  
"My spies?"  
  
"Yes. Did you know that your darling friend potter is doing training to become an Auror?" Draco nodded slowly, his eyes fixed on his farther, "well your charming friend had patrol duty her last week and left this lying around on the floor," he produced from his pocket a small piece of parchment, and handed it through the bars to Draco, "very interesting"  
  
Draco snatched the parchment, flicked it open and scanned the page.  
  
Dear Harry,  
How are you? I miss you so much; I wish you could come home soon. I'm back at school now, can you believe I made Head girl. Michael hasn't come near me since the train journey, he's scared stiff that Malfoy will come back to finish him off. He's even more scared that you'll come and destroy him like you did the Dark Lord if I ask you nicely. Being engaged to you has its advantages.  
I herd from Hermione this morning, she sounds utterly miserable, and Mum has taken her back to The Burrow. She says that that small apartment is no place to raise a baby. Oh speaking of the baby mum should have sent you something to notify you the minute Hermione goes into labour. You should have seen the way Hermione was looking at Malfoy the other day; I think she still hopes that he's going to come back. No chance if you ask me.  
I've shown the girls here my ring, they all absolutely love it their totally..  
  
Draco looked up; he had read all he needed to read. He crumpled up the letter and threw it across the floor.  
  
"So my only son has decided to introduce a mudblood to our family line." He tutted "You shame me Draco."  
  
"I SHAME YOU." Draco was just beginning to yell at his farther when a terrifically loud bell sounded from somewhere. Draco turned to face his farther.  
Lucius' expression had changed drastically. He no longer looked calm and confident, but now looked scared beyond mortal barriers.  
Draco took a stab in the dark to guess the time was now 6:30pm. "Its time" Draco continued too look at his farther. As much as he resented the man, as much as he loathed and despised him he was still family, still blood.  
  
"I loved your mother, Draco" Lucius voice was scared and panicky, he tried to cover it up but he couldn't hide it.  
"You killed my mother, how could you hurt, let alone kill someone you love?" Draco's voice was not angry, but puzzled.  
"The same reason your abandoning your mudblood child"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy" Draco spun around a group of ministry wizards, where stood behind him. There where five of them. The two at the head walked forwards. Pointed there wands at the door to Mr Malfoy's cell and it unlocked. "Mr Malfoy you will come with us." Lucius straitened up he know looked cool and calm once more.  
Malfoy was no longer looking at his son; he was looking strait ahead, as the Ministry wizards led him down the long corridor leading to his doom.  
Three wizards remained one of them turned to Draco, "my assistant will take you to the stands if you wish to bare witness" Draco nodded "very well, Potter" the man called to someone behind him. Draco looked over his shoulder to see.  
  
"Potter?"  
  
*** Harry kept glancing up the stands, to watch Malfoy. He had already watched six Dementors Kisses today but this one was different, this one was more personal than the rest. In the others there had been crying family members, amongst the Daily Prophet reporters. Now the stands where still full of Daily Prophet reporters and Draco Malfoy.  
Draco was not crying, nor was he looking depressed, he looked as though he was sat in a library, he almost seemed bored. The bell sounded once more. A wizard wearing long black robes stood up, his face and facial expressions were completely strait. He addressed the audience with a cold drawl, to rival Lucius Malfoy's.  
  
"Ladies, Gentlemen, members of the press, you are here to day to witness the Dementors Kiss administration for, top security prisoner Fifteen, Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Everyone's heads turned to watch, as the doors at the corner of the room opened. Lucius Malfoy entered, escorted by two Ministry officials dressed in deep black robes.  
Harry once again looked up at Draco. His expression had not changed. Harry turned his attention back to Lucius.  
  
Draco looked at Harry, just as Harry looked away. He knew Harry had been watching him; he'd always been able to tell when someone was looking at him. Some sort of sixth sense. Harry was now focused on his father.  
Draco turned back to his farther. Lucius had been strapped into a chair. He sat in the stone grey chair, as though it were a throne. Thin dark green straps had wormed them selves tightly around Lucius arms and legs, securely fastening him to the chair.  
The ministry wizard who had addressed, the audience turned to the man stood next to Harry and nodded. As the wizard began to unlock a second door, the first wizard turned back to Malfoy "any last words?"  
Lucius looked at him, his grey eyes appeared calm and cool, and in fact, all of Malfoy's figure was calm and cool. Slowly those cold grey eyes scanned the audience and fixed directly on Draco. A smirk spread across the doomed mans face.  
  
"la pureté si le sang termine ici, le SANG DE BOUE"  
  
The room was silent only two people in the room knew the meaning of Lucius Malfoy's final word. And that was Lucius himself and Draco.  
  
Suddenly the room turned icy cold, may of the Witches and Wizards, shivered, some began to look thoroughly miserable. Draco turned his attention to Harry. He knew one of Harry's greatest weaknesses was the effect a Dementors had on him. Harry remained standing tall, he look miserable and pale, but he was still standing.  
Draco turned back to his farther. Lucius eyes where still firmly locked on Draco.  
  
*** Lucius could see the Dementor gliding towards him, out of the corner of his eye. He knew he time of reaming sane was short. He continued to watch his sons face. Draco was now looking directly at him.  
His son, his only child. How could he bring shame on the family name. More importantly how could he discolour the family bloodline.  
Generations of pure blooded Malfoy's dating back to the beginning of time, now stained with the impure blood of an mudbloods unborn child.  
  
The Dementor was now directly in front of him, obstructing his view of his only son. He could hear the rattling sound of the Dementors breath, he could feel ice running through his veins, terror running through his mind, but never showing on his face.  
The Dementors rotting hands, rose to lower its hood, reviling thin grey scabbed skin. There were no eyes, only a mouth. A mouth that resembled a gaping hole, sucking at the cold air around it.  
Memories started to flow through his mind. Memories, which would stay with him for the remainder of his days. He saw his son, he saw terror in the five year old image of his only sons eyes, he saw countless muggles crumpling to floor as a green light flashed before them. Memories such as this continued to flash at full speed in front of his eyes, until one image, an image that seemed to play in slow motion. Narcissa Malfoy, was stood in a grand kitchen, her face was beautiful, yet angry she appeared to be yelling at the top of her lungs, Malfoy could not hear her words, but he didn't need t he knew this scene, as though it were a play he had been rehearsing. The image of Narcissa stop yelling, the angry look on her face was replaced with terror, she fell to her knees, crying, she was begging, begging for her life.  
Lucius looked into the Dementors scabbed face, very slowly the Dementor lowered its scabbed face.  
  
***  
Draco could no longer see his farther. He could only see the back of the Dementors grey scabby head. And that was all he needed to see.  
  
"Expecto patronum" one of the ministry Wizards had his wand pointed at the Dementor. The silver figure, resembling a eagle swooped down on the Dementor, directing it back into the door in which it came from.  
The room became warm once more. Many of the reporters got up and left the room without a word.  
  
Draco looked down at his farther. Lucius Malfoy's face was no longer cool and calm, his eyes where rolling about in his head, his hair was no longer sleek, but ruffled, his skin paler than usual. As Lucius looked up at Draco, his eyes seemed to focus once more. Then he began to laugh, a cold cackling laugh, one to chill the bone.  
  
***  
  
'La pureté si le sang termine ici, le SANG DE BOUE.'  
  
Draco was lent against the mouldy stonewalls, of the Azkaban fortress. His fathers last words ringing through his head, 'la pureté si le sang termine ici, le SANG DE BOUE.la pureté si le sang termine ici, le SANG DE BOUE.la pureté si le sang termine ici, le SANG DE BOUE.'  
When he had been younger, his mother had given him French lessons, by the time he was ten, the Malfoy family would be able to sit and have a full conversation, in French.  
He knew exactly what his father's last words meant  
'The purity of blood ends here, MUDBLOOD'  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
Harry Potters shadow loomed near by. "What do you want potter?"  
  
" To see if your ok, that was you're farther after all," Harry's voice was fool of genuine concern." Most families here today have broke down into tears, but you looked bored by the whole thing."  
  
"Is that a crime?" Draco looked up at Harry, why couldn't that boy mind his own business, did he always have to play the noble citizen.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something, but instead he gave a small jump and grabbed his trouser pocket, "oh my god"  
  
Malfoy's eyes widened "Potter?" Harry's face began to turn crimson, "I didn't know I excited you so, what would your carrot headed fiancé say, tut, tut."  
  
"Don't flatter your self Malfoy." Harry scowled at him. Aware that Malfoy was closely watching him, Harry dug his hand into his pocket, and produced something that resembled at pager.  
It was gold in colour though Draco suspected it wasn't real gold. Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the palm sized object.  
"What is that, little thing potter? It seemed to give you a lot of pleasure, isn't Weasley putting out."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." Harry re-pocketed the gold pager, "Not that you care of anything..." Harry turned his back on Malfoy, "but Hermione has just gone into labour." 


	16. Its Up and Im Not Joking

The In-between  
  
"Ron!" Harry Potter ran down the grey-white sterilised corridor of the muggle hospital corridor, he burst through the double doors to the waiting room, where is best friend sat nervously.  
At the site of his best friend, Ron Weasley got to his feet. After a few steps towards Harry, Ron stopped dead in his tracks; his face fell in to disbelief as another figure bust through the double doors behind Harry.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Harry rushed his question, in his haste he hardly noticed, Ron's facial expressions, and "Is your mum here? Did she bring Hermione?"  
  
Ron coughed slightly, not looking at his friend, but more and the person who stood, some-what, awkwardly behind Harry, " Mum's with Hermione. Their in some pre-labour ward thingy." Ron trailed off. "Harry?"  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief "Yes Ron?"  
  
"Just two things mate?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How come it took you so long to get here?" "Oh, muggle traffic was terrible, I didn't want to risk apperating into a muggle hospital."  
  
"Oh" Ron hadn't really paid any attention to a word his friend had just said, " and just one other thing?"  
  
Harry slumped into a chair, and nodded for Ron to continue. "What in Merlin's name is he doing here?" Ron pointed towards the double doors, Draco Malfoy was stood. Harry looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, we met at Azkaban. He was there when the baby pager went off."  
  
"And he came with you?" Ron's mouth fell open. Harry shrugged and nodded.  
  
Unconftably aware that the two men on the chairs in front of him, where indeed talking about his presence in the room, Draco strode forwards, "look, truly sorry to break up this little hen party you have here, but where is Hermione?"  
Ron glared at Malfoy, with a look of up most disgust. He was about to open his mouth to respond and tell Malfoy where to get off, when the double doors o the waiting room once again swung open.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry got to his feet and quickly strode over to his red- haired fiancé. Ginny was breathing hard as though she had run a great distance. Catching her breath, she gave a Harry a hurried kiss on the cheek, and then completely ignoring Malfoy's presence, she lowered herself into a chair and addressed her brother and Harry, "How long have you two been here?"  
  
"Since nine pm." Ron yawned. Harry flopped into the chair next to Ginny; putting his arm around her he checked his watch. The time read ten fifty six pm.  
  
"We've been here about ten minutes at most." Harry yawned. "We?" Ginny gave Harry a baffled look. Harry nodded and jabbed a thumb in the direction of Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
Sighing deeply and feeling the anger coursing through his veins, Malfoy took one last deep breath and yelled " MALFOY! YES DRACO MALFOY IS HERE! SHOCK FUCKIN HORRIOR LETS GO THROW OURSELFS INTO A BOLING LAVER 'CAUSE THE SHOCK IS TOO MUCH TO BLOODY HANDLE. YES MALFOY IS BLOODY HERE AND WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO KNOW WHERE THE MOTHER OF HIS CHILD TO FUCKING BE IS"  
  
***  
The clock ticked over to six am, on September twenty eighth. Sat on a cold tiled floor, in between two drinks machines, with his head cupped in his hands sat Draco Malfoy.  
Molly Weasley had forbidden him too see Hermione, and to ensure he wouldn't sneak off to her room, she had placed a charm on his, so that if he came within twelve meters of Hermione's room, he would be pulled, as though by an invisible fish hook, straight back into the waiting room.  
He had been sat on his own, his buttocks numb, for at least four hours. He had begun to wonder if Molly had placed a wall charm on him, to keep everyone away from him as well.  
Apparently not.  
  
Lifting his head out of his hands, Draco found himself looking into the freckled face of Ginny Weasley. In her hand two white foam cups, that steamed slightly at rims. She extended the right cup towards him. Sniffing the air slightly, he breathed deeply, "Is that coffee?" she nodded, and the foam cup exchanged hands.  
He took a deep gulp of the hot steamy coffee. It was nothing short of awful. It tasted very watered down, Draco guessed some sort of instant muggle coffee.  
He glanced up at Ginny, who still stood surveying him. It was strange how she could look so awake yet so tiered at the same time. She was still wearing her school uniform, but had abandoned the hat. He guessed she'd been allowed out of Hogwarts for the weekend.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
He stared at Ginny. Her face was serious, it had lost the sympathetic glint, it held only a few moments before hand. "Here?"  
  
"Yes Malfoy here. Why are you here?" Malfoy shifted slightly, and Ginny took the opportunity to set herself between him and the drinks machine on his right.  
  
"Well." he began in a slow deadbeat drawl, " I'm here for the two pure and simple facts. The first being that this darling machine next to me makes the worlds best coffee, and two that if I go into that waiting room, your darling fiancé and his charming fire headed sidekick, wont hesitate to make me the next patient in this sorry excuse for a hospital."  
  
Despite herself Ginny laughed, coking on her coffee.  
  
"For goodness sakes Malfoy, when will you stop being such an insensitive bustard and for once start showing your true feelings?"  
  
Goggling at the red head Malfoy chuckled.  
  
"For me to open up and start blabbering my true feelings, would only result in me bawling like a little girl, which would in turn result in me placing an extraordinarily strong memory charm on both you and myself, to save us both from years of expensive psycho therapy."  
  
Both looked at each other, with expressions of I-was-not-at-all- amused-by-that-statement-. But after a split second neither could resist the uncontrollable urge to laugh.  
After a few moments of laughter, Ginny took a deep breath and asked again, " but seriously Malfoy, why are you here? You made it pretty clear you didn't want any part of this babies life." she trailed off, but still maintained eye contact with Draco. He knew he couldn't avoid this question, he wasn't even sure he wanted to avoid it.  
"I." "Ginny?" Ginny jumped to her feet, as Harry strode over to her, she smiled at Harry, unaware of the concerned look on his face.  
  
"Harry, your awake?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry looked over Ginny's shoulder, than back to her sweet freckled face. "Ginny what in Merlin's name have you been up too while I've been sleeping with your brother?"  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to respond, but stopped almost at once, as she realised what her fiancé had just said, instead she stifled a laugh and raised her eyebrow to him. Harry too realised what his words could be interpreted to mean. He blushed and mumbled, "You know what I meant."  
  
Squashing the strong desire to laugh in Harry's face, she smiled and spoke calmly, "I've merely been having a conversation with Malfoy here."  
  
Harry scowled, "mmm, well please disinfect your lips before kissing me."  
  
"Don't worry potter," Draco's cool calm drawl injected itself into the conversation, "charm and good looks aren't contagious"  
  
"Shame isn't it." Harry smirked "you could do with a makeover."  
  
"Why ruin perfection?"  
  
"Perfection?"  
  
"Yes potter, perfection. You know that thing that makes me so god damn sexy, and the thing that obviously didn't leave itself in your Christmas stocking."  
  
Harry suddenly grabbed his trouser pocket again, and Ginny gasped Clamping a hand to her right breast! Malfoy stared at them both; the looks on there face where as though someone had shown a young nun a porn magazine, utter horror.  
"Well, if I'd known verbal insults turned you two on this badly I'd of."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Harry and Ginny yelled in unison. Ginny put her hand into her breast pocket and pulled out a small gold pager, like the one Harry had had in Azkaban. "Why mum had to make these things burn I'll never know."  
  
"I guess so we'd notice them." Harry pulled out his own little golden pager. The couple once again ignored Malfoy's presence. This was getting annoying. Malfoy was about to ask what the pagers where about, when Ron came blundering around the corner. "Harry, Ginny, " Ron looked like he was about to wet himself with happiness, "she's in the labour room, she's had the baby!"  
  
***  
Hermione lay in the labour room. She was exhausted and sweaty, as she moped her forehead and opened her eyes. The midwife handed her a soft blue bundle. Hermione smiled down at her baby. Her sweet, innocent, little baby. "Congratulations Miss. Granger," the Mid-wife smiled down at her. "It's a ." 


	17. The Amazing Bouncing Baby

The Amazing Bouncing.Baby  
  
Hermione lay sleeping in the postnatal ward. She had been in labour, an experience she would not like to repeat anytime in the near future, for almost the past twelve hours. At half six in the morning she was informed that she had dilated ten centimetres and was promptly taken to the labour room. And finally at seven am on September 28th her baby entered the world, and a new life had begun.  
  
Slowly the door to Hermione's room slid open, and Harry, Ron and Ginny entered the room. Mrs Weasley had left a few moments before hand. As the trio walked slowly over to Hermione, her eyes fluttered open.  
For a few brief moments Hermione hoped that Draco would be with them, but alas he was not. She knew it was stupid to expect him to be there, he knew he didn't want anything to with her or her child.  
  
"Hey Herm'" Harry's warm smile shone down on her. She returned his smile,  
"Hi'ya Harry," looking to her other side she meet the smiles of her other best friends, "Hi you guys. Did I miss anything?"  
  
Ginny burst into tears.  
  
"Oh Hermione!" as Hermione pushed herself into a sitting position Ginny flung her arms around her, sobbing into her shoulder. " we were so worried about you."  
  
Hermione started to cry.  
  
Harry and Ron stared at one another.  
  
"It's your sister."  
  
"Yeah well your marrying her, you deal with it."  
  
Sniffing, Ginny and Hermione began to laugh. Looking if possible even more terrified Ron and Harry backed away.  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Don't look at me, you're the one who defects dark and evil magic, you can deal with girls hormones."  
  
Laughing Harry walked back over to Hermione, embraced her, "how you feeling?"  
  
"A lot lighter, thankfully." She turned to Ron who was now at her side and hugged him. As they broke apart he grinned and asked,  
"Where's the baby?"  
  
There was a knock at the door. Everyone turned to face it. There was a small glass window round about the top of the door, and just clearly visible was, the top of a silver blond head.  
Harry Ron and Ginny felt panic run through their veins. Ginny turned to her brother and Harry and hissed, "I thought you told him to stay outside?"  
  
"Who?" Hermione stared bewildered at her three friends.  
  
"We did!" Harry hissed back, as Ron stared menacingly at the still closed door.  
  
"Who?" Hermione remained ignored.  
  
There was another knock at the door, with once last annoyed glance at her friends Hermione called "Enter."  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny breathed again, as a young blond mid-wife entered the room holding a bundle of blue towel, "Ah there's my boy."  
  
"BOY?"  
  
The mid-wife smiled at Hermione's visitors as she handed Hermione her baby and left the room. Ginny leaned in to look at the new born child cradled in her friend's arms. Tears began to swell in her eyes as she watched the sleeping baby, "a boy?"  
Tears began to swell also in Hermione's eyes, and she nodded beaming.  
  
"Oh my god!" once again Ginny burst into tears, this time Harry put his arms around her, stroking her red hair, so her sobs were stifled in his chest.  
  
Ron looked down at the sleeping baby boy. "Gorgeous isn't he?" Hermione beamed up at Ron who wrinkled his nose slightly,  
"He's blond"  
  
"Well he is a Malfoy Weasley, what did you expect?"  
  
Ron and Hermione turned and Ginny looked up in Harry's arms. Harry promptly went red, "sorry" he coughed ", couldn't resist"  
  
Smiling half heartedly, Hermione looked down and her son and sighed, " I wish Draco were here."  
  
As she continued to gaze lovingly at her newborn son she missed the awkward looks on her three best friends faces.  
Ginny broke away from Harry and walked back over to Hermione, "can I hold him." Hermione beamed and gently transferred the sleeping boy into Ginny's arms.  
As she smiled lovingly, the small baby cradled in her arms gave a small yawn. Tears began to swell in Ginny's eyes once more but she bit them back, to wanting to drown her friend's newborn son. "Oh he's so beautiful, even if he does look like Malfoy." She continued to beam at the baby, who gave another yawn, showing toothless gums in his thin-lipped mouth, he was almost completely bold, if not for a few small blond curls on his tiny pink head.  
  
"Don't let Malfoy hear you insult him like that." Ron joked.  
  
"Don't be stupid Ron," Ginny laughed as she transferred the still sleeping baby into Harry's arms, "Malfoy's in the waiting room he can't hear me in here"  
  
In a flash Hermione's head snapped in Ginny's direction.  
  
"WHAT!" 


	18. like father unlike son

Like Father Unlike Son  
  
"Yeah," Ginny looked up into Hermione's face "he's outside."  
  
"Oh honestly that little monster, he wont stay in one place for more than five minutes." As Hermione walked over to the sliding door, Ginny laughed. Hermione stuck her head out the door and smiled.  
  
"Eli"  
  
Ginny walked over to join Hermione, and looked out of the conservatory window, she to smiled, "Aww that's so adorable."  
  
"I know." happiness spread through Hermione's veins a she gazed out into her garden.  
  
"Daddy, Daddy!" at the far end of the garden, surrounded by a swamp of toys and sprawled out on the soft green grass, was Hermione's loving husband and son.  
  
Eli, now three and a half years old, sat bouncing playfully on his father's stomach. His soft little fist beating against the mans chest. Eli looked up as he heard his mothers voice call. His mouth spread into a huge grin, as he jumped onto the grass, with his arms spread as wide as they would go, he tottered speedily into his mothers out stretched arms.  
  
"Mommi, Mommi!"  
  
"Hello Eli." Ginny cooed as Eli was lifted into his mother's arms. Turning in his Mums' arms, Eli beamed at Ginny, " Ant Gini!" He squealed sweetly, his big round bright hazel eyes, as he clambered into Ginny's arms.  
  
"Oh." Ginny laughed, as Eli attempted to tug at her newly cut ginger hair. A nose came from inside the house, both girls turned to look at the door leading into the living room. "Oh that will be Harry," Ginny shook her hair away from Eli "he said work was letting him off early today."  
  
Hermione yelled into the living room, "We're out here Harry."  
  
Ginny now sat cushioned, in a brown wicker chair with, Eli perched on her lap desperately trying to grab her out of reach hair. All his tubby little fingers could do, was open and close on thin air. He seemed to be enjoying the game all the same.  
  
"You know you have to give Hermione her son back." Harry had now entered the room. He stood framed in the doorway, his head an inch below the frame. His raven black hair was still as messy as ever, but now with an edge of maturity about it. He wore black trousers and a neat white shirt, unbuttoned at the collar; he no longer wore his glasses during the day, but preferred the use of contacts. E now looked surprisingly hansom.  
"Hi'ya Herms'." Harry kissed Hermione politely on the cheek, and then turned back to his wife. "I told you cutting your hair would stop him pulling it out." Ginny smiled, and shook her hair to show off her new look. Her hair once long and wavy was now strait and cut stylishly below her ears.  
  
"Uncy 'Arry!" Eli had now spotted Harry and promptly jumped off Ginny's lap, leaving her dark brown skirt ruffled, to go hug Harry's legs.  
" 'Ullo Eli old chap." As he picked Eli up he gave a fake groan of strain, "Merlins' beard you've gotten heavy." Eli chuckled "Where's your old man?"  
  
Grabbing Harry's shoulder with one hand pointed out the door with his spare, "Garden." He squirmed in Harry's arms forcing him to be put down. Then grabbing Harry's hand pulled him out into the garden yelling, "Daddy...Uncy 'Arryz here."  
  
"Eli tell your father dinners ready" Hermione called after her son, as Eli tottered down the garden path pulling Harry along. As she turned back to face Ginny, Hermione could hear Eli calling "Daddy, Mommi say din- dins ready." Meeting each other's eyes both girls bust into a giggling fit.  
  
Shacking her head in amusement, Hermione gestured to the dining room table, "give me a hand?"  
  
"Sure" Ginny stood p and straitened out her skirt "have you seen my purse?" Hermione nodded and pointed to Eli's toy chest. "Thanks." Ginny grabbed he purse. Ferreting around in it for a few moments before producing her wand.  
She pointed her wand at the table, and instantly a white tablecloth, knifes, forks, spoons plates and glasses appeared.  
  
Hermione turned to face the table, she took one look at it then placed her hands on her hips and frowned at Ginny, "do you think white is suitable, what with Eli and all."  
Ginny wrinkled her nose " good point." She pointed her wand once more at the table. "Opps, must have over done that one." Hermione laughed, not only had Ginny turned the tablecloth lime green but the plate's, glasses and cutlery as well.  
  
"Vot happened Hermy-own-ninny?"  
  
"Victor!" Hermione turned to the dinning room doorway. "Oh its ok Ginny over did her spell." Shaking her head in amusement he walked over to he husband, "Don't worry about it."  
Victor held Eli in his arms. Eli was now tugging at his own hair, he was now attempting to eat it but as his hair was so short it wouldn't go into his mouth.  
  
"Little beast he has been trying to eat hi hair all afternoon" Victor kissed heroine softly on the cheek before placing Eli into a chair at the now lime green table.  
  
"Vell shall ve eat?"  
  
***  
  
"Iz 'e asleep?" it was ten in the evening, Harry and Ginny Potter had gone home, an hour back, and Hermione had just finished convincing a certain little blond toddler to finally go to sleep. Now all she wanted to do was spend some quality time alone with her beloved husband.  
Victor and Hermione Krum had been married for roughly two years. After hearing of her birth to Eli, victor had flown from Bulgaria to see Hermione. She had been a mess. After leaving the Burrow, Hermione had moved back into her Hogsmeade apartment. Eli had been about six mouths old and was costing his mother a lot of time, energy and money.  
Krum had been transferred to and English quidditch team, after about two months of dating Krum asked Hermione to move in with him. And on Eli's first Christmas Krum and Hermione got engaged.  
They now lived in the Wizerding estate of Hampshire. There home was somewhat large, yet cosy at the same time. The walls of the living room were plastered with pictures of the family, some moving, and some stationary. Upon the wide screen TV in the living room, sat a picture of the Krum's wedding photo.  
  
Hermione lay rapped in her husband's arms. As she lay she glanced around at the pictures. Photos of Eli smiled back at her, photos of Eli on his first broomstick, first bike, and an adorable picture of Eli with a cake smashed in his silver blond locks. Finally Hermione's eyes came to rest on a still picture of Victor and Eli.  
Eli looked nothing what so ever like his father. But seeing as Victor was not Eli's biological father, it was not surprising. Krum had dark hair, a long hooked nose, deep black eyes and a heavy eyebrow, he was also tall lean and slightly duck-footed. Eli on the other hand was pale skinned, with big round hazel eyes and a head full of thin silver blond curls, his lips were small and thin, just to look and see how much Eli looked like his real father made Hermione weep.  
  
"Hermy-own-ninny?" Krum's voice cut through Hermione's train of thought, causing her to jump slightly.  
  
"Mmm?" she mumbled into his chest. Victor stroked his wife's wavy hair. As he thought how best to phrase his question. He knew that for the past month Hermione had been avoiding this question but time was short and an answer was needed. "Urm, haff you thought anymore about moving to Bulgaria vit me?"  
  
***  
  
"OYA! Malfoy!"  
  
"Mmm.just a second."  
  
"NOW MALFOY!"  
  
"Mmm.yeah, yeah I'm on my way.sorry err.Alice." Giving the breathless girl a final wink, Draco Malfoy turned and ran up a flight of stairs, into a blaze of brightly coloured lights and the sound of over a thousand screaming girls. 


	19. Threx

Threx  
  
".And now ladies and gentlemen, the group you've all been waiting for! On the drums.SPHINX! On Bass.SQUIB.and lead singer/ heart- breaking guitarist.DRAGON! Put your wands together for THREX!"  
  
Eli Thomas Krum sat in front of the living rooms wide screen TV, watching the new Wizerding band craze, Threx. Threx was the band that absolutely everyone was listing too, even the muggles had herd of them, but of course had no idea that the band was made up of magic men.  
  
"Throx, Throxy, Throx!" Eli bounced up and down in front of the telly as the leader singer/guitarist known as Dragon leaned forward on the microphone, his messy blond air strewn across his handsome face, he began to sing to the audience, which was composed of mostly young witches.  
  
Hermione lay on the sofa behind her hyperactive son, completely oblivious to his excited squeals, as Dragon and Sphinx leapt into the audience and began to crowd surf.  
She was flipping through leaflets of the magical communities in Bulgaria. Krum had been offered the position of seeker on Bulgaria's top Quidditch team. Krum's career was important to him, and Hermione was more than supportive of this, after all she loved him and he was a fantastic father to Eli. Unfortunately despite loving her husband, Hermione could not love the idea of moving to Bulgaria. She just didn't want to.  
However her lack of enthusiasm for the idea was causing a lot of trouble for the, otherwise happily married, couple. The rows that generally followed caused Eli sleepless nights and in turn causing more tension in the Krum household.  
"Mom-me." Eli had crawled over to Hermione and was now tugging at her sleeve. Abandoning the leaflets, she turned her attention to her son, "What is it Eli?"  
  
Turning slightly, Eli pointed at the TV, "Look me, me!" having absolutely no idea as to what her child was on about, she giggled and lifted him onto the soft maroon sofa. Eli, however, continued to point excitedly at the television.  
  
"Mom-me, loook me TV, me on TV!"  
  
She glanced at the TV. The band Threx were still playing. Both guitarists were now back on stage, Sphinx had now moved downstage to stand beside Squib, so that Dragon held the spotlight. They were playing their new single 'Love Curse'.  
  
"A little of your hart."  
  
Eli was still pointing at the television and still squealing, "Me, me!" Hermione looked more closely at Dragon.  
  
".Add all my soul..."  
  
He was tall and slim. He wore large black boots, most probably dragon hind, and his tight leather pants covered slender, yet muscular legs.  
  
".Mixed together with."  
  
His chest was covered by yet another black item of clothing. This time a lose top with no sleeves, and a silver dragon printed on the chest. His arms were like his legs, thin yet muscular. On his upper left arm he bore a tattoo, which could not be made out from the camera angle.  
  
".A little of me."  
  
Dragons face once more came into view. Hermione stared. He was extremely handsome. His silver blond hair was strewn across his pale facial features, making him look exceptional handsome, if not sexy.  
  
".A little of you."  
  
Eli remained pointing at the TV yelling, "ME, ME, MEEE!" Hermione knew there was something familiar about Dragons appearance, something she couldn't quite put her wand on. The camera wizard, zoomed in on Dragons face, the screen filled with a set of dazzling grey eyes.  
  
".And you know what you get."  
  
As Eli bounced up and down singing, "Me, Mom-me look me!" and Dragons twinkling grey eyes continued to fill the screen, Hermione gasped sitting bolt up right. "No.it can't be.it just can't!"  
".This Curse called love!"  
  
"Draco!" 


	20. Reason

Reason  
  
Eighteen year old Draco Malfoy paced up and down the waiting room. He was a father. He could feel it; he had just become a father!  
A father that was being denied the chance to be with his child, not through magic, no, that charm had been removed when Molly Weasley left an hour ago. No his denial was being caused by three people who told him to stay out of the way, and by his own fear.  
  
His fear was what was holding him back. He was scared that after all this time if he walked into that room; Hermione would send him strait back out. And he knew she had every reason to.  
Where had he been through out her pregnancy? What had he been doing while she suffered through nine months alone? Who had he been with while she'd been suffering on her own? And hadn't he been the one who had said he wanted the nothing to do with his child?  
  
The answers to these questions where simple:  
  
.Away .Avoiding .Daphney  
And .Yes  
  
He paced the room a few more times, thinking hard. He wanted to see his child, more than anything in the world he wanted to be in that room with Hermione and their baby. But every time he walked towards the door he stopped, frozen in mid step, he was terrified, something he rarely ever felt.  
  
He felt like giving up. But he was Draco Malfoy he did not give up. He mustn't give up, not yet, not now. He strode over to a chair where he had left his bag. After a few moments of rummaging through his bag, he found what he was looking for, his invisibility cloak.  
After his fathers arrest Draco had 'borrowed' Lucius cloak. He had until now no real need to use it. Now he needed it. He could go see Hermione and his baby without fear of being chucked out. How can you send something away if you can't even see it?  
  
Harry and Ron walked out of Hermione's room, closely followed by Ginny. They looked around for a few moments. "Where is he?" Ginny asked with a curious look, as she glanced around for Malfoy, who was now invisible. "Hopefully he's in the emergency ward" Ron scowled, "as a patient." The trio continued to glance around the waiting room. Malfoy lingered near by until they stopped looking.  
  
"I've got to get back to school, will you tell Hermione that's he has obviously left?" Ron and Harry nodded. "I'll do it." Ron said hugging his sister, "you get back to school." Ron back into Hermione's room as the door was closing Draco ran forwards and slipped in behind Ron.  
  
Ron was talking to Hermione, who lay in bed looking truly upset. Ron was holding her in his arms and it was clear to see she was crying. Draco watched as Ron lovingly stoked Hermione's hair as she stopped crying. He walked over to her. He longed to reach out and put his arms around her, to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok.  
Hermione sniffed and sat up right, smoothing out the sheets lying across her. She looked up at Ron, "Are you sure?"  
  
Ron nodded "I'm sorry Mione, you know we just want you to be happy."  
  
"I know"  
  
Malfoy was hardly listing any more his eyes were fixed and the sleeping bundle in the try sized bed next to Hermione. His hart seemed to stop as he looked down at his son! Oh how beautiful he was, sound asleep. His eyes were shut tight so his eyes were hidden, but his facial features were still that to make the gods faint with delight. Draco reached out an invisible hand to touch his son's forehead, the few soft blond curls on his head felt like silk beneath Draco's touch.  
  
"I guess I shouldn't have expected him to be here," Draco turned to look at Hermione, her face was no longer strewn with tears, she was looking at Ron her expression blanc as paper, "he said he didn't want anything to do with us, so fine he wont, I don't care anymore I can raise my son by myself, I don't need his help I don't need him at all."  
  
"Hermione.?" Draco whispered so low it was impossible for anyone to hear him. This was exactly what he had been afraid of.  
  
Ron was staring at Hermione, "you'll be ok Hermione we're all here for you."  
  
*** Twenty two year old Draco smashed the glass against the wall, the liquid pensive dripped to the floor. He had relived that memory far too many times. He plagued him in his dreams, and even when he was awake. He often thought he saw Hermione in the crowds at concerts, he thought he saw her everywhere. It drove him.  
  
He buried his head in his hands. Bottle of ButterBooze clutched in his hands. There was a knock at his door. He lifted his head slightly and yelled "bugger of." There was another knock he guessed it would be Simon (Sphinx), he said he might come over to pick up his guitar, "bugger of Simon I don't want company today." There was another knock at the door. Malfoy stormed over to his door and flung it open "look."  
  
He stopped. Where his eyes deceiving him. He blinked. It couldn't be. "Hermione!"  
  
"Hi." it was. She was stood in his doorway. His doorway. He couldn't believe it. She was as beautiful as ever, if not more so. Her hair was still shoulder length but it was now wavy instead of curly, she was taller but still shorter than him. She was gorgeous; her slim body was covered by a short black skirt and green blouse. Draco rubbed his eyes in disbelief but when he opened them she was still there, still stood in his doorway.  
  
***  
  
"I just can't believe you're here!"  
  
"Well once I knew you were just down the road I couldn't just stay at home I had to come see you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Hermione and Draco sat on Draco's white leather sofa. Malfoy had changed out of his sluggish style cloths and into jeans and a plain white t- shirt so he looked slightly more respectable. The former couple sat in silence for a few moments before Hermione answered.  
  
"I just had to see you I had to know." she trailed off  
  
"Know what?"  
  
Hermione looked at him tears in her eyes, "Why you left? Why you weren't there when he was born? Why Eli's farther are Victor and not you?"  
  
"I." he stopped and stared at her, "Victor?"  
  
Hermione blushed and lifted her hand to show Draco her wedding ring, "Krum." She spoke in a weak voice barely above a whisper, "We've been married two years."  
  
Malfoy continued to stare in disbelief, this was far too much to handle. The only girl, nay, the only person he had ever loved had, had his child and then married another man, and not just any man, "Duck-man?"  
  
Hermione scowled. "I'm sorry Hermione, but."  
  
"but nothing," she interrupted him, "Draco you left me, and you left Eli you didn't just expect me to stay single and raise him without a father did you?" she stared, "did you?"  
  
Draco shook his head. He just couldn't believe it. Hermione got to her feet, "this was stupid," she shook her head and began to walk to the door, "I shouldn't have come here."  
  
"Wait." Draco ran up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, Hermione turned back too look at him. His hand on her shoulder was sending a weird feeling through her body one she hadn't felt in years. She looked into his cool grey eyes, they seemed full of pain and sadness, "Hermione," he continued in a slightly chocked voice, "I want to see my son." 


	21. The Second Hit

The Second Hit  
  
"I can't believe you vent to see him!" Hermione had arrived home after going to see Draco. Needless to say once Krum had found out where she had been he was not happy.  
  
"Victor I had to go see him."  
  
"Vhy" he yelled. Hermione remained silent looking at the floor. To be perfectly honest she had no idea why she had gone to see him, all she knew was that the moment she had seen him on the television, she had thought of nothing but him.  
"Hermy-own-ninny, answer me." Victors clenched his fists in rage, "Answer me now."  
  
"Don't know," she yelled back at him her face red, "I don't know, I just had to see him. He." she paused and avoided Krum's angry black eyes, "He wants to see Eli."  
  
Krum screw up his fists in rage, glaring at his wife, "He vot?" his voice was like that of a snake, an angry low hiss.  
"H...he wants t.t...to see E.Eli" she stuttered as her enraged husband glared down on her. Krum's deep black eyes seemed darker than usual almost like black holes. "He is Eli's father after all, victor he has every right to see him, he."  
  
"HE HAS NO VIGHTS TO SEE HIM!" Krum yelled so loud that Hermione backed into the wall, causing a picture of her and Krum to crash to the floor and shatter. Upstairs Eli's cries could be herd as his parents yelling woke him up, "Malfoy has no vight to see Eli, Eli is my son and I vill not allow Malfoy anyvere near him!"  
Hermione pressed against the wall as Krum strode past and swung open the door "where are you going?" Hermione asked as she bit back tears.  
  
"Out!" was all Krum said as he strode through the door slamming it behind him. Two more pictures shattered to the floor. Hermione sunk to the floor tears streaming down her face. Eli continued to yell loudly from upstairs, but all he accomplished was to make his cry even more.  
  
***  
  
".And after all this time, she allowing you to see him?" Malfoy sat at a bar with Simon by his side. Both boys had a bottle of ordinary muggle beer clutched in their hands. Draco had just explained everything to him, everything he had never told them, about Hermione, the baby, the fact she only lived down the road, the fact she was married, and the fact that after three and a half miserable years he was finally going to be able to hold his son.  
  
"But what if she moves to Bulgaria with her husband?" Draco bit his lip for two reasons, one the thought of Hermione being married to the Duck- man was more than he could stand, and two he had momentarily forgotten that Hermione might be moving his son to Bulgaria.  
  
"Well," Draco smirked "I guess I'll just have to find a way to make her stay." Simon raised an eyebrow, and Malfoy smirked even wider and nodded.  
  
"You're a sly one dragon, ill give you that." He raised his bottle to Malfoy, "You're a sly one."  
  
***  
  
Malfoy lay in bed, feeling much happier than he had felt in years. His son was down the road, and he was allowed to see him. Things where finally looking up. The only problem to the whole situation was that Krum was married to Hermione, Krum was married to her and he wasn't.  
  
He smiled into his pillow. When suddenly his happy thoughts where interrupted by a knock at his front door. Jumping slightly, he got up of his bed and pulled on a t-shirt, there was another knock. Malfoy glanced at is clock. It was ten to midnight, who on earth was calling at this hour? They knocked again, and Draco grabbed his wand of his bedside tale. He walked slowly towards the door; they knocked again "Whose there?" he called  
  
"Draco? It's me please let me in." Draco flung open the door. Hermione was once again stood in his door way. She could not have looked more different from when he had seen her a few hours ago. Her hair was dripping wet, from the rain that poured out behind her, her face was worried and scared, and her right cheek was pinker than her left and in her arms she carried, "Eli?"  
  
Hermione nodded tears running down her face. Draco stood aside and let her enter his home once more. "Hermione, not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here?"  
  
Hermione lay Eli down on Draco's sofa then turned to face him. In the light of the living room, Hermione's face was pale, all but for her bright pink cheek. She didn't need to say it, Draco even prayed that she wouldn't say it, because if she said it. "He hit me!" too late! "Draco he hit me!" tears fell more rapidly from Hermione eyes, as Draco rushed forward to hold her in his arms.  
  
***  
  
Eli lay asleep in Draco's bed. He had not woken up since Victor had first stormed out of his home, so Eli was oblivious to his change in location. Hermione sat wrapped in a thick blanket on Draco's sofa, gripping a cup of tea in her shaking hands. Her cheek was now pale pink. Draco sat in the chair opposite Hermione waiting for her to explain everything.  
Sniffing a few more times Hermione began to speak, she explained everything to Draco. Everything starting with the fight she and Krum had, had when she arrived home, to how he had stormed out, to how he had come home, complete and utterly drunk..  
  
".He just kept yelling that you couldn't see Eli, that Eli was his son and that you had given up your rights as a father from the moment I told you I was pregnant..."  
  
She then went on to explain, how victor had backed her into a corner and told her "you vill move to Bulgaria vit me Hermy-own-ninny, you and Eli shall both move vit me, or else." she explained that when she had told victor she didn't want to move, that he flew into another fit of rage.  
  
".He's never been violent before, but he's never been that drunk before, Draco I was so scared, and he just started accusing you of trying to win me back and I told him that all you wanted was to see Eli, and .and.and."  
  
"It's ok Hermione," Draco rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her once more, "It's ok you don't have to say it I get the picture."  
  
***  
  
Hermione had fallen asleep on the sofa. Draco was pacing around his living room, when he fist herd him, "Mom-me!" his sons voice rang out from his room, "Mom-me?" Draco walked towards his room his hart racing; he was about to see his son properly for the first time in three and half years.  
As he pushed open his bedroom door, Eli stopped calling for his mother and looked curiously at Draco. He face broke into a wide grin and he pointed at Draco excitedly, "Dragon! Dragon!"  
Draco's hart jumped. His son was actually happy to see him, granted he Eli didn't know Draco was his farther but still the pure fact that Eli was happy to see him made Draco feel more alive then he had done in years.  
  
"You must me a fan." Draco went and sat on his bed next to Eli. Eli crawled over to him still smiling broadly, "saw you telly" Eli nodded proudly, as he continued to grin a Draco.  
  
"Did you?" Draco laughed. This was amazing. He couldn't believe he had spent three years away from Eli. He was brilliant, and rather handsome for such a small boy, 'well...' he thought to himself 'he is MY son after all, of course he is handsome.'  
  
Eli crawled onto Draco's lap and looked up at him. Pointing to Draco's pale face Eli looked pleasantly curious, "me?" he said. Draco sat still with Eli on his alp, quit unsure what to say. Eli's hazel eyes met Draco's grey ones, and Eli smiled once more, then without warning jumped up and pulled Draco's hair.  
  
"He'll do that a lot if you're not careful." Hermione stood in the bed room doorway. She looked absolutely exhausted, but she had a faint smile on her face, her cheek was bruised. Eli looked up at his mother, "Mom- mi look Dragon." He pointed at Draco, and Hermione smiled.  
Draco looked up at Hermione, "I take it."  
  
"Mom-mi where's daddy?" Eli's curious chirp interrupted Malfoy. Hermione's smile fell and she bit her slip, Draco looked to the floor. Eli continued to stare at his mother, waiting for her answer.  
Draco picked Eli up and put him in Hermione's arms, "Well that answered my question." He walked out the room.  
  
***  
  
"Draco wait."  
  
"Forget it,"  
  
"Please..."  
  
"Forget it"  
  
"You were never there what was I supposed to tell him?"  
  
"The truth Hermione, the truth." Draco slammed the fridge door shut and turned to face Hermione, "you could have told him the truth."  
  
Hermione looked pleadingly into her ex-lovers eyes, "he's three years old Draco, and Victors the only father he has ever known."  
  
They both stood in Draco's wide kitchen for several moments, before Draco walked towards Hermione and placed a hand on her cheek, "He is my son Hermione and he only knows me as a singer in a band, how would you feel Eli didn't know you where his mother, how would you feel if I had married another women and she had raised Eli as her son?"  
  
Hermione gazed painfully into Draco's eyes, not caring to remove his soft hand from her bruised cheek, "another women like Daphny?"  
  
Draco moved his hand, "don't bring her into this."  
  
"no lets Draco," tears began to swell in Hermione's eyes, "lets bring her into this because it's the same situation isn't it, I saw you with another women and it almost killed me and that's exactly how you feel when you see me now, now I'm married to Victor."  
Draco looked away. Hermione had always been smart, and despite the situation he was glad she knew how he felt. "It is how you feel isn't it?"  
  
He looked back at her, he gazed strait into her eyes, there were exactly like Eli's, big round and beautiful hazel brown colour he loved those eyes just like he loved her.. he loved her? Well now was as good a time as any, "I love you."  
  
Hermione stared at him disbelieving. All through out there time as a couple he had never once said he loved her, she had known but he had never actually told her. "What.?"  
  
"I love you Hermione, I-Love-You!" he watched as Hermione stood there, her face full of shock, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"But.but."  
  
"No buts Hermione," he walked forward placing both of his hands smoothly on her cheeks, "I love you, and I have never stopped loving you." Very slowly he lent forwards and pressed his lips gently against Hermione's. 


	22. Only Draco

Only Draco.  
  
Hermione bit her lip. She was married. Married, and she had just kissed another man... another man? Was that really the way she thought of Draco? No. She knew that he wasn't just another man- he was the man, the man.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco looked at her awkwardly. He remembered how they had argued once in Hogwarts and when he had kissed her, then everything was ok. This time was different. This time she was married. This time, she wasn't his.  
  
Shaking her head, Hermione turned to the door, "I have to go," she said defiantly, not looking back.  
  
"Where?" Draco stepped forwards, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Not back to him?" Hermione shrugged Draco's hand off her shoulder, and, still remaining faced towards the door, she nodded.  
  
"Hermione, he hit you!"  
  
"You hit me!" she spun round to face him- one cheek was still bruised but the other was blotched rosy red. "Do you remember that, Draco? You hit me too, you hit me and then."  
  
"I was scared."  
  
"Of what?" she yelled back at him. He didn't answer. "Come on Draco, why were you so scared that you had to hit me?"  
  
Draco didn't look up. "This is about Krum, not me."  
  
"No, Draco, now this is about you." Hermione stared at Draco, her eyes burning with tears that threatened to fall down her pink and bruised cheeks, and " you hit me and then."  
  
"Don't."  
  
".And then you left me." Her words stung through Draco like a knife cutting into his heart.  
  
"Please don't go back to him, Hermione. If he hit you once, he can do it again." Draco looked pleadingly into her watery eyes; he felt numb.  
  
Closing her eyes so as to hold back the tears, Hermione took a deep breath. Opening her eyes once more, she looked him square in the eyes. "That's not much of an argument to make me stay with you, either."  
  
***  
  
"Bye Dragon!" Eli waved, smiling over his mother shoulder, as she walked without a backward glance away from Draco's apartment.  
  
As Draco watched her walk away, again, he wondered whether it would be the last time he would see her or his son again. It felt like his world, already brittle, had been smashed repeatedly. Exactly how many times was he to watch her walk away? How many times was he going to LET her walk away?  
  
***  
  
Hermione apparated into Eli's bedroom. She knew it was dangerous to apparate with a young child, but she just had to get home fast. Leaving Eli playing happily with his toys, Hermione began to look for Victor.  
  
Her mind seemed to be racing; she couldn't help but think of Draco, his happiness to be with Eli and his disappointment at Eli not knowing who he was. When she had walked into Draco's room and seen Eli on his true fathers lap, she couldn't help but think how perfect the picture had looked.  
As she descended the stairs to the living room, her mind raced to the scene back in Malfoy's kitchen. He had said he loved her, and in all of their time together in Hogwarts he had never once said that. Never. But now, now he had, and she could tell he wasn't lying. And then that kiss, oh, that sweet, wondering kiss. Only Draco Malfoy could turn a kiss into something that made you want to surrender a war just so you could stay in his embrace forever. Only Draco.  
  
She ran her fingers across her lips, and then began to think of her husband- her husband for the past two years, a man she loved, the father (maybe not biological, but still.) of her child. Krum had provided love, money and security for them for the past two plus years, and though she may not love him with the same passion she had loved Draco. did she still love him?  
  
Hermione pushed open the kitchen door; it was the last room to look in. "Victor?"  
  
He wasn't there.  
  
***  
  
"I vill call you."  
  
"You'd better." Krum smiled and leant forwards, kissing Daphny on the lips.  
  
A/N: hello this is the first set of a/n I have ever put on the bottom of a chapter so pay attention. XP ok my wonderful beta reader Ferret has checked this chap through for me so big -huggle- to her she knows I love her so don't need to say it. Also he he likes who I brought back?  
  
And also I'm sorry but I'm off on holiday again tomorrow this time to France-Normandy with my School but I promise to keep writing so don't worry ill have a chapter or two by next week. Love to all  
  
BlackSuzyBird 


	23. My Husbands Girlfriend

My Husbands Girlfriend  
  
Hermione sat alone at the kitchen table. She had just dropped of Eli of at Harry and Ginny's for the day. Ginny had recently found out she was three and half months pregnant with Harry's child, and the couple were eager to gain sufficient practice in looking after a small terror.  
They had of course asked her about the bruise on her cheek, she merely avoided the subject by saying it had been a bad blusher spells. She could tell they didn't believe her, but they didn't push the subject.  
  
Hermione sat sipping a glass of pumpkin juice thinking about the total mess her life now seemed to be, when she the silence in which she surrounded herself in, was broken by a women's voice calling from the living room, "Victor?" curious Hermione rose from her seat and headed towards the voice.  
  
The first thing she noticed upon entering the living room was that nobody was there. The second thing she noticed was a girls head in the fireplace.  
Hermione jumped slightly, and then the girls head spoke, "Oh Hi, I'm sorry I must have connected to the wrong fire.." the girl was tanned in the face was tanned and slightly freckled; her blue eyes shone in the fires flames, she looked curiously at Hermione and continued to talk, "I'm sorry but you look familiar to me."  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said cautiously, "you look familiar to me too" squinting her eyes slightly Hermione tried desperately to remember where she had seen this girl before, "erm what's your name?"  
  
"Oh," the girl smiled, "My name is Daphny."  
  
Daphny? Daphny? Daphny? Where had she seen this girl before?  
  
"Oh I know who you are!" Daphny's head suddenly examined, "Your Draco Malfoy's cousin..erm..Hermione?"  
  
Hermione had to think for a split second then she relished. This was Daphny, the Daphny. She remembered this woman, she remembered how Daphny had clung to Draco's arm how she had fondled him lovingly right in front of Hermione's very eyes, with absolutely no clue as to Hermione really was or as to whom the child she carried really belonged to. Guessing from what she had just said, Hermione assumed Draco had never told her the truth.  
  
Daphny coughed, jerking Hermione out of her train of betraying thoughts. "Well," Daphny said politely smiling at Hermione, "it was wonderful seeing you again. Oh and what was the baby? Is it healthy?"  
  
Hermione tried hard not to glare at Daphny, she knew Malfoy had never told her that she wasn't really his cousin and that Hermione's baby was actually his, but that didn't stop Hermione being angry at her stupidity, "Yes very healthy, and it was a boy." Hermione said through a fake smile and gritted teeth.  
  
"Ooh!" Daphny squealed childishly, making Hermione feel sick, "what's the little guy's name?"  
Continuing to 6talk through a painfully fake smile Hermione gritted her teeth again and said, "Eli Thomas Kr.Granger." For some reason she felt that blurting out that Eli's last name was Krum, did not feel like a great idea at present.  
  
Hermione suddenly realised she actually had no idea why this scarlet women from three years previous was in her fire place, putting on a voice of mock politeness' and keeping the fake smile, which was now making her lips ach, Hermione asked, "So who were you trying to contact on the floo network?"  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed, obviously just realising her head was in a fire place, "I was trying to contact my boyfriend," Daphny blushed. Hermione suddenly remembered that the voice she had herd calling from the living room was calling 'Victor' Hermione prayed against all hope that the answer to her next question wouldn't be the answer she was thinking it would be. She prayed so hard in the back of her head, 'please don't let it please, please!'  
"Who's your boyfriend?"  
  
Daphny blushed, even though her face was brightly lit by green flames it was still easy to distinguish the bright red cheeks, "well.urm. ok please don't laugh."  
  
"I wont promise." Hermione said cautiously  
  
"Well," Daphny continued, "Err it's... Victor Krum"  
  
Hermione's hart stopped dead. NO.NO..NO..Krum was.they were..NO!  
  
"Well I'm sorry to have disturbed you, I must have got the wrong grate..."  
  
"NO!" Hermione blurted out, "this is his house, I'm just...." Hermione thought fast, "I'm just his housekeeper."  
  
"Oh," Daphny smiled looking somewhat relieved, "Is he home?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh, well could you just tell him that I have the tickets for the Threx concert and I'll meet him there at eight thirty." Daphny continued to smile. Hermione held her hand behind her back, trying to hide her wedding finger, and praying that Daphny hadn't noticed any of the family photos portrayed all around the room.  
  
"Sure, I'll let him know." Hermione once again put on her fake smile, and gritted her teeth if possible even tighter. Daphny smiled politely at Hermione.  
  
"Well I best be off, Bye Bye" her last words sounded so childish, it made Hermione want to throw something at her. Hermione couldn't say anything more to Daphny as at that moment her face withdrew from the fire leaving it empty.  
  
With white hot rage surging through every vain in her body, tears beginning to swell in her eyes, Hermione strode forward to the fire place grabbed more than enough floo powder and threw it into the fire and yelled, "THE POTTERS!" 


	24. The Truth

The Truth  
  
"Yo, Malfoy. Ready for.WOAH- mate, what happened to you?" Draco Malfoy stormed into 'The Broken Wand' pub. His hair was a mess, his clothes were scruffy and wrinkled his face much paler than usual and his eyes were red and bloodshot; it was obvious he hadn't gotten much sleep.  
Simon stared as Malfoy stormed past. "Mate- you ok?" he called in a concerned voice. Malfoy stopped and spun on the spot, so that he faced his band mate. His bloodshot eyes glared at Simon. "FUCK OFF!"  
  
***  
  
Harry and Ginny stared open mouthed at Hermione. Eli lay sleeping in an armchair near by, completely oblivious, as always, to the destruction that existed in his perfect world.  
Hermione had just blurted out everything to Harry and Ginny. Everything about Krum wanting to move to Bulgaria. Krum and her arguing because of it. Everything about Eli seeing the band Threx on TV and realising who the lead singer 'Dragon' really was. Everything about how she had gone to see Draco, how Victor had gotten mad with her stormed out come home drunk and hit her. And how she had run with Eli to Draco's- how Draco had been so upset when Eli didn't know who his father really was. How Draco had uttered those three sweet immortal words that only Draco Malfoy could make sound as sweet as wine, and how Daphny had once again reared her unfortunately pretty head. And how Victor and Daphny were now an item!  
  
".........So will you please come with me to the Threx concert?" Hermione stared pleadingly into Ginny's eyes, her hands clasped as though in prayer, her lips pouting childishly yet somehow still looking mature. Ginny merely goggled.  
  
Harry coughed and stared at Hermione's pleading face. "Ginny shouldn't go out to pubs in her condition."  
  
Ginny snorted in an annoyed sort of way, "My condition?" she glared at her husband, who instantly seemed to cower. "I'll have you know, Harry James Potter, I am perfectly capable of going to a concert."  
  
"But Ginny darling, sweetheart, you're pregnant." Harry said, looking loving into Ginny's eyes, trying not to give his wife reason to yell.  
  
"Really, Harry?" Ginny gave a yell of fake surprise, "I wondered what all this throwing up in the mornings was about!"  
  
Harry sunk lower into his sofa, and Hermione turned her pleading gaze onto Harry, "Please Harry, I need Ginny's support!  
  
"What about my support?" said Harry, sitting up and smoothing out his constantly untidy hair.  
  
"You will be supporting me."  
  
"How?" Harry said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well," Hermione grinned, pointing across to her sleeping son, "you'll be babysitting Eli."  
  
Ginny snorted with laughter, Hermione grinned broadly, Harry stared open mouthed and Eli- Eli slept on. "Shouldn't Ginny baby-sit? She's the one having the baby. She needs the experience..."  
  
Both girls glared at Harry, who sunk as low as he could go into his sofa without being lost within it.  
  
Ginny slid over to Harry and began twiddling with his hair, "Harry, darling, you need the experience of being alone with a child, "she said soothingly, "because with the way your digging yourself into a hole you'll going to become a single father."  
  
Harry pouted, Ginny laughed and kissed him on the nose, "oh Harry please can I go?" she two clasped her hand in prayer and pleaded into Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry pouted again and sighed, "fine you can go." Both girls cheered, "But Hermione- make sure she's careful around the booze please."  
  
"Yeah," Ginny turned to grin at Hermione, "remember I'm drinking for two now."  
  
***  
  
Malfoy sat with his head in his arm, his blond hair flopping onto the bar surface. His usually soft silky hair was now tangled and stringy, almost mop like. To the side of his arm lay two empty tankards of 'extra strong butter booze'  
  
Simon prodded Malfoy in the back. Draco raised his head off the bar slightly. His eyes were still bloodshot, and his vision was so blurry, Simon looked like nothing more than a blurred photograph of a water painting.  
  
Moaning, Malfoy plonked his head back down on the bar, with a load thud, causing a sharp pain to slice vertically through his head.  
  
Simon sat on the barstool next to Draco. Simon was the second guitarist in Threx, known as SPHINX.  
  
Like Draco, he too was extremely attractive, and admired by many of the female fans. He had short spiked hazel hair, which matched his sparkling hazel eyes. His skin was tanned olive brown; he was slim, like Draco, yet muscular as well.  
  
Simon was married. He had a wife and three children two sons and daughter, named Dai, Emily and Marc. Emily and Dai were twins, the same age as Draco's own son Eli. Every time Draco saw Simon with his family, it made him sick with envy.  
  
He would have moved heaven and earth to have Eli with him backstage at concerts. He would have sold his limbs to be able to flick his wallet open and show off Eli's baby photos in the same way in which Simon did. But he couldn't, and the pain seemed to be killing him.  
  
Suddenly another sharp pain ran through Draco's head. He looked up at Simon. His vision was still blurry but he could clearly see Simon had his wand pointed at him, a look of concern across his tanned face.  
  
Judging from the new feelings in his head and the desire to throw up Malfoy assumed Simon had placed a sobering charm upon him. He looked into his friend's face. Simon pocketed his wand and smiled and flicked his head towards the door, "Big crowd tonight, mate."  
  
A/N hello again he he do you like I hope you do. Btw why do you all hate Daphny she's lovely *cough*. Any how just letting you know I have written the last chapter *evil laugh* but your not getting it at least not for a while still have a while to go yet. Also again massive thank you to everyone of my reviewers you guys are the best and I love you so I hope you enjoy the rest of the story the next chapter may be a while but enjoy them while they last the story is drawing to an end (at least in the next five odd chapters) 


	25. Threx Live In Concer PART 1

Threx Live In Concert PART 1  
  
Hermione and Ginny stood outside 'The Broken Wand Pub', towards the front of a long excited queue, made up of mostly chirpy young girls, tarted up to the heavens. The noise emitted carried almost further than the queue itself. Hermione and Ginny didn't say much. as it was hard to hear each other. They found it easier to hear other girls' conversations.  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god, we'll be going in soon!"  
  
". Did you go to their last concert? I haven't missed a single one!"  
  
"Did you see the article in 'Witch Weekly', where they interviewed Dragon? They say he has never had a serious girlfriend in his life!"  
  
"Ignore them!" Ginny said calmly to Hermione, correctly interpreting her best friend's look of revolution, "They're a bunch of crazed pathetic teenagers- just ignore them." Hermione turned and glared at the back of a young girl's, black haired head, who had just blurted to another group of girls, "Well I was at their last concert and Dragon took me back stage, and I must say he was an excellent kisser."  
  
Ginny laughed at Hermione's obvious jealousy. No matter what she knew Hermione had always held a place for Malfoy in her heart, even if she wouldn't admit it. "Hermione," Ginny said trying not to grin, and adjusting her mini skirt at the same time, "May I reminded you that you are married with a child."  
  
Hermione folded her arms and smirked, "May I also reminded you, that you are married and expecting a child." Hermione smirked even more, and Ginny stopped adjusting her skirt and smiled, "and I'll also remind you," Hermione continued, "That if I find Krum here with that man-stealing hussy, I shan't be married for much longer. In fact, I may even be a widow before the night is out."  
  
***  
  
Approximately twenty minutes later, the doors to 'The Broken Wand' were opened. As each fan handed their ticket to the wizard bouncer, they were waved in. Close to the head of the line, looking just excited as everyone else, stood Daphny.  
  
Where as everyone previous to her had handed in their ticket and been waved in, Daphny was directed to the side lines.  
  
A wizard bouncer wearing all black, and the classic black shades, led her to the back of the pub, down a dark dinky ally. There were a few garbage cans that were lit by a dim orange light from above a dark red door, void of handles.  
  
The wizard bouncer pulled out his wand and pointed it at the red doors. A small buzzing noise emitted from behind them, as they slid slowly open.  
  
"There you go miss."  
  
"Thank you." Daphny smiled at the wizard bouncer then walked through the newly opened red doors. The moment she stepped through she heard a sharp slam behind her; the door had closed.  
  
Daphny found herself backstage. It was dark; a few rays of light shone from the distance, illuminating a flock of dust particles that floated around the ceiling.  
  
Daphny took off her coat, reviling her to be in a knee length denim skirt and red blouse that showed her curved figure nicely. She looked respectable, but her outfit still left something for the imagination.  
  
After walking a few paces forward Daphny came to a more lit up area. In front of her she saw a door, that seemed to be packed full of bright light. A man of medium height, red hair, freckles that spread across his button nose and vivid blue eyes, wearing bottle green trousers and a long whit t- shirt with a loopy T on it, emerged from the doorway.  
  
He stopped when he sited Daphny and a sly smile spread across his handsome face. "Hi," he said, folding his arms across his chest, and looking Daphny up and down, a look of satisfaction upon his face, "you must be the contest winner."  
  
Grinning, Daphny nodded. The man stepped forward and took hold of Daphny's hand. "Lucky you." He kissed her hand and winked up at her. He stood up, "I'm Tony, aka The Squib, and who, gorgeous, might you be?"  
  
Giggling and blushing slightly Daphny was about to open her mouth to respond when a sharp cough could be heard from behind Tony.  
  
Stood in the brightly lit doorway, was Simon. He looked as handsome as ever, wearing a black suit that had been artfully torn; he had dismissed the jacket but still donned the bright red tie.  
  
Simon step forward and he too kissed Daphny's hand. "I'm Sphinx aka Simon, and you must be the contest winner."  
  
"Yes, my names Daphny by the way." She smiled, her cheeks a bit flushed. "Shouldn't there be three of you boys?"  
  
"There is." Came a cold drawling voice. Daphny looked over Tony and Simon's shoulders. Her heart stopped, her jaw dropped. There stood illuminated by the lights behind him, wearing flared jeans and a deep blood red shirt, stood none other than. Draco Malfoy!  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Simon and Tony stood with there mouths open, "Draco man, you know this girl?" Tony asked, rubbing his red hair.  
  
"Please don't tell me she's one of your backstage flings, because if she is."  
  
"LEAVE US!" Draco yelled.  
  
Tony opened his mouth to protested, but was silenced by Simon nudging him sharply in the ribs and shaking his head, "Come on Ton'- we can go have a peek at the crowd." Reluctantly Tony went with Simon, but not without shooting Draco a look of mixed anger and concern.  
  
Daphny and Draco stared at each other, and although Draco's stare was more of a glare, Daphny didn't appear to notice.  
  
After several minutes of silence, "I don't believe this!" Daphny breathed, her voice full of awe.  
  
"Believe what?" came Malfoy's cold drawl.  
  
"This! The fact that you're.. I. mean.. I had no idea!"  
  
"No idea of what?" Malfoy asked folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"No idea that."  
  
"Draco!" Daphny was cut short my Simon running back into the picture. Looking truly excited about something.  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO GO," Draco spat, looking livid at an interruption.  
  
"Draco man I know, but I had to tell you," Simon didn't seem to notice his band mates fists clenched in rage, or the look of pure furry upon his face.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"She's here, mate, she's here."  
  
"Who?" came Daphny's confused voice.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco said in an audible whisper. He strode forward and grabbed Simon by the shoulders. His rage had left him, and what was left seemed like excited hope. "You sure?"  
  
"Positive mate, from everything you've told me 'bout her its her."  
  
Draco let go of Simon and ran forwards, not looking back. Daphny feeling slightly stunned and walked towards Simon, "why is he so excited about his cousin? Doesn't he see her often?"  
  
Simon looked down at Daphny, with a face full of bewilderment, "His cousin?"  
  
"Yeah Hermione." Daphny said frowning slightly, "The girl you just told him about, she's his cousin right?"  
  
Simon continued to stare at Daphny. After a moment he realised, placing a hand on her shoulder, he spoke softly, with an edge of sympathy "You should talk to Draco."  
  
***  
  
"So what are you going to do if He is having an affair?"  
  
Ginny and Hermione stood in a crowed of still screaming girls. They had been granted entrance a mere twenty minutes back.  
  
"I don't know, I'm still hoping it's not true." Hermione looked down at the floor. If it was true then there was no way she could go back to him; there was no way she could let Eli grow up with Krum as a role model, there was just no way.  
  
Hermione looked up, as she gave a small shudder. Ginny looked at her, concerned. "You okay, Herms?" she asked.  
  
Looking around, Hermione then turned back to Ginny and shook her head, "I feel like I'm being watched."  
  
***  
  
Draco Malfoy, aka Dragon, lead singer and guitarist of the world famous band 'Threx', stood on the edge of the stage hidden by the curtains. He could see into the crowd. It was mostly packed full of teenage girls, no surprise there; every concert was packed with hundreds of women.  
  
But there was only one woman who caught his eye at this concert, Hermione Granger..now known as Hermione Krum, and that part pained him more than any thing else. She was here. Stood near the front centre of the crowd, with a girl, who Draco assumed to Be Ginny Potter, Harry Potter's wife.  
  
Hermione looked beautiful, unlike every other girl in the room; she looked more causal than tarty. She was wearing along skirt and a white shirt; she looked like she was merely going out for coffee. Her mousy brown hair was wavy and shaped her face perfectly, as always.  
  
"Draco?" Malfoy spun found as a hand was placed on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh. It's you." Draco said as he came face to face with Daphny once more. "What do you want?" he turned back to the crowd, scanning it, looking for Hermione once more. Daphny had spooked him and he had to search for Hermione all over again.  
  
"I just wanted to talk." Daphny said, talking to the back of Draco's head, her voice small and cautious, "I mean we haven't seen each other in ages and apparently things have changed quite drastically for both of us, and."  
  
"Damn!" Draco cut her off. Truth he hadn't actually been listening to her, "Damn it- he's here too!"  
  
"Who?" Daphny asked, looking over Malfoy's shoulder, into the crowd.  
  
"Her husband!" Draco growled through gritted teeth.  
  
"What- your cousins?" Daphny asked curiously, "I take it you don't like him then?"  
  
Draco turned round to face Daphny once more. He frowned slightly at her, "What on earth are you talking about, woman?"  
  
"Your cousin! Hermione! I said I take it you don't like her husband?"  
  
"Hermione's not my cousin, Daphny!"  
  
"What?" Draco stared into to Daphny's bewildered face.  
  
"Back when you met Hermione in Hogsmeade, Daphs', I told you she was my cousin. Well, she's not. She was my girlfriend when I was at school, and the only woman I have ever loved, the baby she was carrying was mine, is still mine, but she's now married to someone else, and I only met my son for the first time ever a few days ago, and he only knew me as some band boy, and now I'm not sure if I'll ever get to see him again!"  
  
Daphny stood still. Her head was reeling. Draco was pink in the cheek; he had never spoken so fast. Daphny stared at him, "I can't believe you lied to me!"  
  
"I know," Draco looked to the floor, "I was scared back then, I didn't know what to think, or what to do. I panicked when you met her."  
  
"I can't believe you left a girl pregnant Draco, from what I saw of you, it doesn't seem like something you'd do!" Draco looked up at Daphny- he had expected her to yell, but she was talking calmly, this seemed worse than a yell.  
  
"Why aren't you yelling this at me?"  
  
"You know what you did was wrong, and you seemed to have lived with that pain ever since, and the woman you love being married to someone else and that man getting to raise your son is punishment enough, and I guess seeing them here tonight, together qualifies for that too."  
  
"Oh!" Draco said suddenly, "they actually don't look like they're here together."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well," Draco pointed into the audience, after quickly re-locating Hermione; "she's over there, near the centre front, with her best friend."  
  
Daphny nodded, "yeah, so where's he?"  
  
"Over there, "Draco pointed to the bar.  
  
Daphny looked across at the bar. Sat on a stool, staring into the crowed, eyes almost shielded by one singular eyebrow, and with slightly ducked feet sat, the famous Bulgarian seeker. "Please don't tell me she's married to Victor Krum!"  
  
"Yeah," Draco snorted, "unfortunately she is." Draco looked at Daphny- her mouth was open her eyes wide, and she looked livid. "You're jealous aren't you, that she still managed to get a famous guy and you didn't?"  
  
Daphny turned to glare back at Draco. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure that I didn't get a famous guy," she said, each word full of ice.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Victor Krum, "Daphny spat, "Is my boyfriend, and has been for the past year." 


	26. Threx Live In Concert PART 2

Threx Live In Concert PART 2  
  
"So, how's Ron enjoying work?"  
  
"Oh he says it's annoying, getting a lot of headaches, but you know Ron deep down- he loves it."  
  
Hermione and Ginny were stood in the ladies room. Ginny had had a hint of morning sickness, despite it being eight in the evening, and had needed the comfort of sticking her head in the toilet.  
  
While Ginny had been swirling water in her mouth to rid herself of the acid taste at the back of her throat, Hermione had brought up the subject of Ron.  
She hadn't seen Ron in years; not since Eli's first birthday. It wasn't that they'd fallen out- it was just that the two best friends never seemed to be able to catch each other in the right time or place. Needless to say, Hermione missed him.  
  
Ron was now a teacher at Hogwarts. He had spent a while working at his two older twin brothers' joke shop in Diagon Ally, but then decided to take a trip back to Hogwarts. After spending a week reliving childhood memories, Dumbeldore, who was now getting on in age, (being around 150 odd years it wasn't surprising) had offered Ron a job at Hogwarts as the new, Head of Griffindor and Quidditch coach. Madame Hooch had retired at the end of Ginny's Hogwarts education, and Professor McGonagall had wanted to focus more on being deputy head and Transfiguration, being head of house built too much stress, so the job was given to a nervous Ron Weasley.  
  
"He says he cant wait till Eli comes to Hogwarts, and he says once Harry and my child enters the school will no longer be safe."  
  
"Why'd he say that?" Hermione asked leaning against the wall, watching as Ginny splashed water on her face.  
  
"Well, think about it," Ginny said, grabbing a small faded pink towel, "Eli is technically the son of Malfoy and my child will be a Potter and everyone knows that's a combination never to be mixed!" Ginny laughed, then turned to see her best friend's fallen expression. "Oh sorry Hermione." Ginny blushed, embarrassed.  
  
"It's okay." Hermione wiped her eyes, "I was just....."  
  
Hermione was cut short as person wearing a long coat; bowler hat and dark shades entered the ladies room. They looked like they'd just stepped out of an old time spy movie. The woman scanned the room then, though it was hard to tell because of the shades, locked eyes on Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"You Hermione?"  
  
This was no woman- that was a man's voice. And this was a ladies bathroom. Too shocked to speak, Hermione nodded.  
  
"Come with me." The man ordered.  
  
"Excuse me!" Ginny's sharp voice sounded, " but who the hell are you, and why the hell are you in here? This place is woman only in case you didn't notice."  
  
The secret agent-like man stepped forwards, completely ignoring Ginny. He now stood in front of Hermione, several inches taller than her. As he towered over her, he lowered his shades slightly, revealing vivid blue eyes, he winked, "It's okay. You can trust me. I'm only 'the Squib'!" He emphasized the last word, and she understood.  
  
***  
  
As the three stepped behind the curtain leading backstage, Tony disposed of his disguise and led Hermione and Ginny through the darkness towards a well-lit room. The room was bright; it contained white lever sofas, glass tables, and an inbuilt bar. And sat in the centre of it all were two men. One was tanned with spiked hazel hair wearing an artfully ripped suit. The other was pale and blond. The two men looked up when they entered.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Simon got up and joined and stepped over to Ginny, "Hi I'm Simon, band member."  
  
"Hi I'm Ginny, Harry Potter's wife." She raised an eyebrow, as she noticed Simon eyes drift down.  
  
"Oh," his head snapped back up, and blushed, "no I wasn't looking at er... your...um."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened, "then what were you looking at?"  
  
"Your stomach," he coughed, trying to stop the blush, "It's just you're pregnant, aren't you?"  
  
Hermione looked at Simon, along with everyone else in the room. Ginny stared, "Yeah, how did you know, I didn't think I was showing that much?"  
  
"Oh, you're not," Simon smiled and placed a hand on Ginny's stomach and sighed, "Just I have three of my own so I can tell."  
  
"Wow very clever," Hermione said icily looking at Malfoy, "pity some other men don't notice these kind of things."  
  
Draco looked to the floor he remained seated. When he spoke his voice was small and not its usual confident self, "Simon, Tony, can you take Ginny outside, show her around anything, I would like to talk to Hermione before we start."  
  
"Okay," Tony said staring at his friend, "But we start soon so make it quick."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Call me if you need me." Ginny said softly as she was lead out the room.  
  
Hermione was left standing in the middle of the room, while Draco remained sat on the white leather. After a few moments of tense silence Draco looked up at Hermione. She was beautiful, but to him she always had been, but despite being beautiful she still looked troubled, "why did you get me dragged back here?" she asked.  
  
"Oh," Draco stood up, "Um. you might want to sit down. This might be quite a shock."  
  
Hermione sat down, staring at Draco, what could he possibly tell her now that would shock her? Draco was pacing the room, brushing stray strands of blond hair out of his eyes. "Well.It's just that.well you see.um"  
  
"Draco what is it?" Hermione blurted out, causing Draco to stop pacing. He looked into her eyes. Those beautiful big brown eyes could always make him feel weak. He sat down on the sofa next to her, and looked her square in the face.  
  
"Krum's cheating on you!"  
  
Hermione stared, then frowned slightly, "how did you find out about it?  
  
Now it was Draco's turn to stare; he knew she was smart but that just took the cookie, "did you already know?" Hermione nodded. "Then why the hell are you still with him?" Malfoy was now on his feet, his fists clenched and complete confusion and panic set upon his face.  
  
He turned back to face Hermione. Going to his knees, he looked up pleadingly into his face, "Leave him."  
  
"What?" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Leave him," Draco grabbed Hermione's hand, "Leave him you and Eli can live with me, we can be the family we're supposed to be. Hermione, please."  
  
Hermione stared feeling shocked and somewhat numb. Many a time had she imagined Draco begging her to take him back! That was before she got married. "No," she said quietly.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Hermione took her hand away and stood up, "I'm not leaving him and running off with you, I can't. Think of Eli, Draco I can't take him away from his father."  
  
"I'm his father!" Draco spat standing up, "Krum's merely his step-dad."  
  
"Be that as it may Victors the only father Eli's ever known," Her face was now purple, "I don't know if you remember but Eli's biological father buggered off and left him before he was even born!"  
  
"And maybe you've forgotten that the bloody duck-man is having an affair!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Hermione marched over to the door and swung it open, before turning back, "I'm not leaving him for you Draco," she turned back to face the door, "No matter how much I still love you." 


	27. Threx Live In Concert PART 3

Threx Live In Concert PART 3  
  
Daphny stood in a cubicle of the female toilets, crying. She felt dreadful; her emotions were a mix of betrayal and guilt. She felt betrayed that both men she had loved had both loved the same woman, and then lied about her. She also felt guilty as though it was her fault.  
  
What in Merlin's name was she going to do?  
  
As she stood in the cubicle, attempting to stem the flow of tears that now streamed down her face, she heard the toilet door slam open, and a vaguely familiar voice shout, "Just leave me on my own would you!"  
  
The door slammed shut.  
  
Daphny held her breath and listen as the girl on the other side of the cubicle door began to cry.  
  
Quietly and instinctively she pulled down the toilet seat and sat, knees hunched up atop the toilet seat, listening, breathlessly.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud shattering crunch, from the other side of Daphny's cubicle. A small piece of glass slid under the cubicle door. The girl's sobbing stopped.  
  
All noises outside the cubicle ceased. Slowly Daphny slid her feet onto the floor. Looking through the small gap between door and wall, Daphny saw the room looked empty. Strange- she hadn't heard the any doors open.  
  
As she took a step forwards Daphny heard two noises- the fist was a crunch from beneath her heel, and the second in response to the first was a sharp gasp. The bathroom was not empty.  
  
"Who's in here?" came a choked high-pitched voice. Realising it was pointless to stay hidden, Daphny opened the door of her cubicle, and came face to face with. Hermione?  
  
***  
  
Hermione stared at the women who had just emerged from the toilet cubicle. It was Daphny!  
  
*Thwack*  
  
"You bloody home wrecker!" Hermione yelled, shaking, pure hatred running through her blood.  
  
Daphny stood rooted to the spot, her hand clasped against her cheek. "What the hell was that for?" She spat at Hermione.  
  
"You know bloody well what it was for, you man thieving whore!"  
  
*Thwack*  
  
Now Hermione clutched her cheek after being struck. Daphny stood with her fists clenched and her wand pointed at Hermione's face. "Get over yourself!" she hissed.  
  
Hermione stared at Daphny's wand, and slowly raised her own wand. Minutes passed as the two stood still, wands pointed directly in each others' faces, pure hatred burning equal between them.  
  
"Go on then," Daphny said, coolly. "Go on- hex me." Daphny lowered her wand and looked deep into Hermione's face.  
  
Hermione stared back, and she too slowly lowered her wand. Daphny turned and looked at a mirror above one of the sinks; it was completely shattered. "You know, that's seven years bad luck."  
  
"Makes no difference." Hermione gazed into the cracked mirror. "Bad luck don't come much worse than your child's biological and step-father going off with the same woman."  
  
Turning back to face Hermione Daphny folded her arms across her chest, "I didn't know your child was Draco's. I would never knowingly go out with a guy who abandoned his unborn child."  
  
Hermione glanced at the floor, "And married men?" she spoke in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Clenching her fist, Daphny puffed her cheeks slightly, "I never knew he was married, the man never wears a ring and he told me he was single, and I believed the scum bag." Hermione held up a hand to stop Daphny's flow of speech.  
  
Tears swelling in her eyes Hermione looked into Daphny's pained face, "do you have any idea how painful it is to see the father of your child wrapped in the arms of another woman, who has no idea who you truly are? Then to finally find a new man who you love, a man who makes you feel loved and safe in return, only then to find out he is having an affair with the same woman as the first man you loved? Do you have any idea how much that hurts? Do you have any idea how much pain it causes?"  
  
Daphny breathed before she responded. When she spoke next, she tried to stay calm and rational, "and do you have any idea how it feels to find out the last to men you ever loved in your life, lied to you?" tears too began to swell in Daphny's eyes, "Draco lied to me about who you were and Victor lied to me about you too- both men I have ever loved have always loved you! And do you know how painful that is?"  
  
***  
  
"LADIES AND GENTELMEN, THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, PLEASE PUT YOUR WANDS TOGETHER FOR TTTTTHREX!!!!!"  
  
The crowed erupted with the noise of cheering, whistling and screaming fans, all thoroughly excited. Three boys appeared with a flash of green light on the lit stage.  
  
Draco stared out into the crowd. They were invisible. The bright lights from above him were obstructing his vision of the crowd. Try as he might there was no way he would be able to see Hermione in the sea of screaming fans.  
  
From behind him he felt a hand on his shoulder, a quick glance told him it was Tony. "Come on mate- we gotta gig to do!" Draco nodded then turned back to the crowd.  
  
As Simon and Tony took their places, Draco raised his arms in the air. The crowd went quiet. "1, 2, 3.."  
  
***  
  
The crowed was once again was going wild. Daphny stared up onto the stage, Draco looked great, playing away on his guitar singing into the microphone, as thousands of girls screamed out his name.  
  
"Are you 'aving fun?" Daphny turned, sat on the bar stool behind her was Krum. He wore a black suit and looked slightly out of place for a concert. His black hair was gelled, but had a few stray strands where the gel had started to lose hold.  
  
Smiling Daphny clasped her hands together, and said rather loudly, "you're here!" Flinging her arms around him, she had a quick glance around the hall and quickly spotted what she needed.  
  
"I am sorry I am late," Krum said gruffly, speaking loudly due to the noise.  
  
"It's ok!" Daphny said, louder than was actually necessary. She smiled at Krum who took her by the hand and attempted to lead her towards a deeper part of the screaming crowd. "No!" Daphny pulled her hand back, "lets stay by the bar.it's .er.well we have a better view."  
  
Krum looked at her suspiciously, and reluctantly nodded. Truth be told he knew the view was good- too good. Draco Malfoy was on that stage, and if Krum had a good view of him, then Malfoy's semi-arial view would be even better.  
  
Krum had met Malfoy before, when he had gone to Hogwarts to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Malfoy then had been devious, cunning and evil. It had been Malfoy who had pointed out Hermione to him.  
  
Malfoy had reluctantly shown him the Hogwarts library where, amongst the dusty volumes of text-books, sat the beautiful vision of Hermione. Never had he seen someone so beautiful and intelligent look as the girl who was portrayed before him. He remembered the way she would tuck her busy hair behind her ears, to keep it out of her face as she read; remembered how she would chew her pencil in concentration as she worked.  
  
Mostly he remembered the way Malfoy had referred to her as a waste of a space, who spent all her time trying to fit and never really belonging. He remembered how Malfoy would refer to her in conversation as 'the mudblood Granger'. Comments and snide remarks like that made Krum wonder how the two of them had ever produced a child.  
  
At first he had strongly suspected rape, but Hermione had explained how she and Draco had been lovers. She explained that once she found she was pregnant Draco had abandoned her, and gone off with some lousy tart who Hermione had once mentioned the name of, and he had long since forgotten.  
  
Daphny looked into Krum's dark black eyes, when she had first met him those eyes had made her melt, made her go weak at the knees. Now those eyes were cold and deceptive. He was a liar, and a liar about to get what he deserved.  
  
The room erupted with yet another chorus of screaming fans, as Threx began to strike up a new song. Daphny looked up at the stage. As usual Draco was centre stage, socking in majority of the spotlight. 'He loves Hermione.' She thought to herself as she felt Krum's arms wrap around her waist, 'more than this lying scum bag does.'  
  
"You look lovely tonight." Krum whispered softly into her ear.  
  
"I bet you say that to all the girls!" Daphny gave him a girlish laugh. Krum smiled and bent in to kiss her.  
  
"No, just you."  
  
Placing her hands on his shoulders Daphny pulled back slightly, while still remaining in Victor Krum's strong arms, "What, you don't even tell your wife? . That's not very nice, is it now."  
  
Instantly Krum's arms vanished from Daphny's waist, "Vot did you say?"  
  
"I said your wife," Daphny smiled innocently, "Don't you ever tell her she looks lovely?"  
  
Wide eyes Krum began to splutter, " I.I. ha'f no Vife."  
  
"Oh now, Vicky darling, don't say that," A voice sounded from behind Krum' s shoulder, "Hi" Hermione smiled mischievously into her husbands deep black eyes, "oh now come on," she said as his draw dropped in shock, "you didn't think I'd miss a Threx concert, did you?"  
  
"Hermy-own-ninny, I.I.I.I vas,"  
  
"About to call your lawyer?" Hermione folded her arms. Her smile had faded and had been replaced with a scowl. Daphny was now stood bye Hermione's side, and she too wore a deadly stare and had folded her arms.  
  
Krum stood speechless.  
  
Daphny turned to Hermione, "I trust you have this under control?" Hermione nodded, "Ok then." Daphny clapped her hands together, "Well Hermione, it was lovely seeing you again, hopefully next time we meet we'll have separate men." Hermione turned to Daphny and smiled. The two girls hugged briefly. "Give Eli my love."  
  
"I will, and thank you." Hermione shook Daphny's hand, as Daphny turned back to the speechless figure of Krum.  
  
"Don't call me." She winked, and in a second had apparated out of the pub.  
  
Krum stood staring at Hermione. Turning to face him, arms folded once more Hermione glared.  
  
***  
  
Upon the stage Sphinx had taken over the microphone, to sing one of the bands slower songs. The girls in the crowed swayed with their arms in the air. Draco was taking this opportunity to search for Hermione in the crowd. He had instantly found her. And at the same time spotted Daphny and Krum. But what surprised him most was Hermione and Daphny were hugging.  
  
Daphny had then turned to Krum and apparated out of the pub, now Hermione stood glaring at Krum, her face full of hatred.  
  
Draco watched as Krum placed a hand pleadingly on Hermione's shoulder, then.  
  
***  
  
*Thwack*  
  
"You keep your filthy hands off me, Victor." Hermione yelled. As she yelled the whole room went quiet. Hermione didn't notice, she was too angry to care about anything else, "I want a divorce."  
  
***  
  
"Draco?" Simon was staring at Draco- the whole room had gone quiet. Malfoy had missed his queue to start singing, but he didn't care. Hermione had just hit Krum.she'd hit him.she'd actually hit him...  
  
***  
  
"Hermy-own-ninny, vait," Krum yelled after his wife's retreating back, "Hermy-own-ninny please, I 'am sorry."  
  
"SORRY?" Hermione yelled, turning sharply back round. Everyone in the room had now lost focus on Threx and was now staring at Hermione and Krum. But Hermione didn't care, "SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT, VICTOR. YOU LIED, YOU CHEATED AND YOU HIT ME AND ALL IN THE SPACE OF A WEEK!" she laughed and then stopped yelling, "Oh wait I forgot you've been having this affair for half our married life."  
  
"Hermy-own-ninny please, you can't do vis, vhat about us, vat about our son, Eli?"  
  
"ELI IS NOT YOUR SON, HE WAS NEVER YOUR SON, YOU KEEP THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM AND FROM ME, WE'RE OVER, I'M DIVORCING YOU!" Hermione turned on her heels and began to walk away, when someone shouted her name.  
  
***  
  
"HERMIONE, WAIT!" Draco stood in front of the microphone, staring into the crowed, staring directly at Hermione,  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
***  
  
"Draco!" Hermione stared up at him. It was now or never. She ran, ran directly towards the stage. Pushing past several bewildered fan girls, she ran.  
  
Draco jumped down of the stage just as Hermione reached the base of it. For a few seconds they stood staring into each others eyes. She was back he knew it he had her back and nothing in the world was going to pull them apart again.  
  
Hermione stared into his eyes, his silver blond hair flopped into them, framing his face as perfectly as it always was, "I love you Draco!"  
  
Draco let out a half laugh, as a few tears fell down he's cheeks. "I love you too, Hermione." He pulled her tight into his arms, lifting her feet slightly off the ground, "I have always loved you."  
  
As Draco placed her feet back into the ground Hermione gazed once more into Draco's cool grey eyes. How she could have lived without those eyes was beyond her, flinging her arms around his neck she embraced him, and for the first time in what felt like centuries placed her lips upon his.  
  
The room erupted into a loud cheer. Thousands of girls in the audience began to cry and aww, at the scene that had just unfolded before them. Smiling down from atop the stage Simon threw Malfoy down the Microphone. Catching it in one hand, Draco pulled Hermione onto the stage, "This one's for you Krum." Draco kissed Hermione, who was now silently crying, lightly on the cheek, and then turned to Tony, "Hit it."  
  
"1, 2, 3." Tony and Simon now began to strum away on there instruments, playing the tune of an old muggle TV programme, as Draco leaned on the Microphone stand, took a deep breath and sang, "Duckman, nun a nana nana nana Duckman.." 


	28. Words Only A Mother Can Say

Words Only a Mother Can Say  
  
"I want daddy, I want daddy, I want daddy!" Eli lay face down, slamming his little fists powerfully onto his bedspread, in the biggest almighty paddy Hermione had ever seen her son throw in his life.  
  
Hermione sat on her son's bedroom carpet, watching and waiting until Eli tired himself out, and then fell asleep  
  
Ever since the Threx concert and Hermione had thrown Krum out, Eli had been rather emotional. He would yell every morning, asking for Krum. He would turn his nose up at food, and throw it across the room. He wouldn't play games; he wouldn't even look at his mother properly. It was heart breaking for Hermione to watch.  
  
Eli had finally worn himself out. His cheeks were pink after having yelled so much. A few stray tears were still travelling down his pink face. His breathing, which had been heavy and uneven, was now slowing and becoming more even- a sign he was beginning to fall asleep.  
  
"Oh Eli," Hermione whispered to her sleeping baby, gently stroking his wavy blonde locks. "How do I explain all this to you? How do I make this easier for you? You're still my baby, and as my baby you're still to young to understand any of this fully."  
  
"Hermione?" Hermione turned her heads towards to the door, at the sound of a soft female voice from downstairs. Not wanting to wake Eli, she rose quietly to her feet, and lent down slightly to kiss him lightly on the forehead. He gave a sight stir, but did not wake. With a slightly concerned backward glance, Hermione silently shut Eli's bedroom door behind her, and proceeded downstairs.  
  
Pushing open the living room door, she found it empty, even more than usual, since all the photos of Krum had been removed, leaving the walls and sides bare. "Hello?" Hermione called into the empty room.  
  
Her response came almost immediately, "In here sweetheart, I'm in the kitchen."  
  
"Mum?" Hermione hurriedly pushed the kitchen door open, "Mum!"  
  
"Hello sweetheart, would you like a cup of coffee?" Stood amongst the sparkly clean kitchen sides, with two coffee mugs in her hand, stood a smiling Mrs Granger.  
  
"Mum." Hermione strode forwards and embraced her mother. Mrs Granger smiled, placing the coffee mugs down and returned her daughters hug. "Oh Mum, I'm so glad you're here."  
  
As the two women broke apart, Hermione took a seat at the kitchen table, "so coffee then?" Mrs Granger smiled rummaging around the cupboards, looking for coffee.  
  
"Mum, let me do it." Hermione got to her feet; walking across to the windowsill she retrieved her wand. She pointed it at the mugs, which instantly began to steam as they became full of hot black coffee; with another flick of her wand, a milk jug and sugar bowl appeared on the table, accompanied by a plate of warm teacakes.  
  
"I forget you can do that." Mrs Granger said as Hermione passed her a steaming mug. "So Hermione dear, how have you been?"  
  
Hermione smiled at her mother. Nobody else could talk to her like this, not even Ginny, and Ginny was her best friend. But if truth were told, a girl's true best friend would always be her mother. A mother was someone you could tell anything to because they would have most almost certainly, at some stage been in the same situation. A mother always knew best.  
  
Hermione valued her mother for those reasons. She remembered when she was pregnant, how scared she had been to tell her parents. She was their little girl and she had never wanted to disappoint them, and she hadn't. Mr and Mrs Granger, whilst slightly concerned about Hermione's age, had never the less been thrilled to have a grandson. They loved Eli and sent him presents every Christmas, Easter, valentines and, of course, birthday.  
  
Her mother had always stood by her, through thick and thin, rain or shine, then, and now. "I'm okay," Hermione sighed, taking a small sip of her drink.  
  
Mrs Granger laughed. "You're a bad liar, Hermione." She smiled warmly at her daughter, "You get that from your father- he's no good at hiding things from me either." Hermione gave a slight snort.  
  
"I am okay- really, I am."  
  
"But.?" Mrs Granger said encouragingly.  
  
"No buts. Everything is fine." Hermione stared at the dark liquid in her coffee mug, "How is Dad?"  
  
Mrs Granger threw her hand back dramatically, "oh he's fine, decided to try and put a shed up in the back yard. Now my living room is full of odd bits of useless building equipment, and the garden is piled high with wood and glass."  
  
"Oh no!" The two women began to laugh. "I wish you'd let me come and help. Just one flick of my wand and it would be done," Hermione said pleadingly.  
  
"No, Hermione dear." Mrs Granger shook her head, and took a small gulp of coffee. "You know your father likes the satisfaction of doing things by hand, and you have enough on your plate without coming round and doing magical DIY, regardless of how quick it is."  
  
"Mum."  
  
"When does the divorce become final?" Mrs Granger interrupted her daughter. Hermione looked away. "Now come on dear, after what Victor did to you I don't blame you for divorcing him. And its not as if Eli will be without a father, is it?"  
  
"Eli wont except Draco- he's always asking for Victor." Hermione looked up at her mother, desperately fighting back the tears that were beginning to swell in her eyes. "Mum, I don't know what to do- I can't stand seeing my little baby boy like this anymore."  
  
Placing her mug and the table, Mrs Granger rose to her feet, making her way around the edge of the table, and sat in the chair next to her daughter. Taking Hermione's hand in her own, she smiled, "Hermione dear, you are one of the smartest girls I know, but sweetheart, you are going about this particular problem all wrong."  
  
Still fighting against her threatening tears, Hermione gave a sniff and shook her head. "I don't know what you mean."  
Mrs Granger lifted her spare hand to her daughter's cheek and stroked it lovingly, then twiddled a strand of Hermione's curly mousy brown hair around her finger. "When you were at Hogwarts and you were helping Ron and Harry study for tests, how did hey learn best?"  
  
"When I gave them the answers," she sniffed, her voice slightly tight and stuffy.  
  
"No dear," Mrs Granger laughed, pulling her daughter into a loving hug, "That was a quick fix on their behalf. But you helped them learn best when you took your time with them, and explained things gradually. You see, with the boys it was easier for them to learn things over a longer period of time and figure parts of the puzzle out for themselves, instead of having the whole answer thrust upon them straight away. You can't learn things fully that way."  
  
Hermione gazed up at her mother. "What does any of that have to do with Eli?" she asked, wiping away the tears that had finally escaped from her eyes. Mrs Granger gently stroked Hermione's hair, before pushing her softly into a sitting position.  
  
"You can't force Draco on Eli, it won't work that way. You have to give him time- have to let him become friends with Draco first. You can't just expect him to forget Victor and replace him with Draco in an instant. Things don't work like that. Draco may be Eli's true father, but remember that Victor is the only father he has ever known. To him Victor is Dad and Draco is just a band boy that now sleeps in Daddy's place."  
  
Gazing in to her mother's brilliantly smart face, resisting a frown, Hermione smiled, and wrapped her arms around the older woman's neck. "Thank you, mum! I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
The two women sat in silence for a few moments, simply hugging one another, when a loud cracking nose sounded from behind them. Leaving her mothers warm embrace, and wiping her face, she smiled at the handsome blonde figure that had just apparated into her kitchen, carrying a muggle shopping bag. "Hello, Draco dear."  
  
Draco blushed furiously. "Oh! . Hello Mrs Granger." Hermione giggled childishly, as she stood up to relieve Draco from the small burden of the 'Wilkinson' carrier bag.  
  
"Oh, yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you." Hermione grinned kissing Draco on the cheek after a quick rummage through the bag.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow to her. "Why you couldn't have gone to Honeydukes, I still can't understand."  
  
"Honeydukes don't sell 'Cadbury's Galaxy', do they?" She smirked, pulling the wrapper off a golden covered bar. Draco smiled and kissed Hermione on the forehead.  
  
"You and your muggle sweets." Hermione stuck out her tongue childishly, before taking a piece of brown smooth chocolate, and politely offering it to her mother.  
  
Mrs Granger shook her head, and rose to her feet. "No thank you, dear. I best get back to your father, and hopefully the house is still intact."  
  
Hermione too rose to her feet. "Aww Mum- can't you stay?" she moaned.  
  
Mrs Granger shook her head, as Draco stepped forwards. "I wish I'd known you were coming, Mrs Granger- we could have arranged something."  
  
"Nonsense, Draco dear," Mrs Granger shook her head, smiling at the blonde man. "You just take care of your family." Turning to her daughter, Mrs Granger beamed, "you remember what I told you and I promise you, everything will be fine."  
  
"Mum."  
  
"Oh Hermione don't, or I shall begin to cry." She smiled, wiping a stray tear from Hermione's pink cheeks, "you two take care of yourselves, and look after my grandson- everything will be fine, and you have my word on that."  
  
After several more hugs and cheek kisses, Mrs Granger insisted on seeing herself out, leaving Hermione and Draco alone in the kitchen. "I like your Mum," Draco said, throwing the Wilkinson bag in the bin. "We should have your parents round more often."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yeah," she said, dreamily, eating yet more of the smooth muggle chocolate.  
  
She was thinking about what her mother had said about forcing Draco on Eli. Her mother was right, as always, that wasn't the way to go about things; this had to be done slowly and carefully. "Hermione?" Draco asked, kneeling before Hermione and staring curiously at her. "Hermione, are you ok?"  
  
Smiling happily, Hermione nodded. "I think I know, wait no, I know how to sort out things with Eli!"  
  
"How?" Draco asked curiously, placing a hand on her knees. Still grinning Hermione placed her hands atop Draco's before leaning in and kissing him lightly on the nose. "Want to go for a picnic?" she winked.  
  
A/N ok then yes a rather short random chapter to put in, but I thought it best to have a certain amount of problems with Eli. Problems which I promise to continue you with in the next chapter.  
  
For this chapter however I would like to add a big thank you to my mother. Who in this chapter gave me a lot of insight on how mothers truly think, when dealing with the problem child. I apologise for the Wilkinson references, but my mum works there, so it was my small way of saying thank you, plus she was sat on the sofa opposite me helping me write this chapter so...*shrugs*  
  
Ok and as per usual the massive thank you to my reviewers whom without I would cease to continue this fan fiction. And of course thank you to Ferret for being my beta reader ((p.s your shed is ruddy cold))  
Ok well keep reviewing, love to you all Blessed be  
  
BlackSuzyBird xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	29. Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday  
  
((27th September))  
  
Hermione emerged, towel wrapped and sopping wet, and pink in the face from the bathroom. She immediately began searching through her wardrobe, pulling out random skirts and tops, placing each one up to her body before scowling and discarding it to the ever-growing pile on the bed.  
  
Picking her wand up off her bedside table, she pointed it at her hair, which instantly dried itself. Stepping across to ever dresser she scanned the many hair care products, and picked up a can of muggle hair spray, and her hairbrush she had brought from Hogsmeade, which could straighten, curl or spike hair, depending on the holder's preference.  
  
After fifty odd minutes of straightening then curling her hair, Hermione strode back over to the pile of clothes on her bed. Frowning she picked out a purple grape coloured skirt and a black blouse. Spraying on a small amount of sunflower scented perfume, Hermione exited her bedroom and headed down stairs.  
  
Draco looked up as Hermione strode into the kitchen. He knew today was important to her, but it was making her very stressful. She had been on edge for about the past forty-eight hours.  
  
Draco didn't say anything, but pointing his wand at the table, produced a magical cup of steaming coffee. Hermione ignored the coffee, and strode over to the fridge and poured herself a glace of orange juice. It was gone in one swig.  
  
Reluctantly Draco picked up the coffee originally intended for Hermione, took a sip and sighed. Up until this point Hermione had be too preoccupied with her thoughts to actually notice Draco was in the room. "Oh- morning," she said, in a nervous voice unlike her own- "I didn't see you there."  
  
Draco frowned slightly, rising from his seat, and placing the coffee mug on the table. Gently he pulled Hermione in to his embrace, and kissed her forehead. "Relax," he whispered softly into her ear, as she rested her head against his chest, allowing her tension to flow slowly away. "Relax- everything will be ok!"  
  
"What if he doesn't show up?" Hermione asked, pulling away from Draco. "What happens if he refuses to sign?" She stared wide-eyed, and slightly panicked.  
  
"Hermione, calm down." Draco stared back at her willing her to relax. As the couple stood staring into one another's eyes, Hermione began to calm. Shaking her head she kissed Draco on the cheek and picked up her cloak, which lay across the back of a dining chair. "I know- I know," she breathed as she turned to go. "Will you be ok with Eli?" She asked, with an edge of anxiety to her voice.  
  
"We'll be fine," Draco said offhandedly, and Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Promise," Draco said, kissing her lightly on the lips, "I swear that this house will be standing by the time you get back."  
  
Shaking her head, Hermione checked her watch. "Merlin's beard I'm going to be late, please behave, and make sure Eli doesn't find his birthday presents." With a quick kiss she was gone.  
  
Draco sat in silence, finishing off his coffee. Truth be told he wasn't overly sure about being left alone to look after Eli. Yes he was getting used to the whole father thing, but the main question- was Eli?  
  
Eli still cried out for Krum. He still thought of Krum as his father. Draco couldn't help but feet, that this was his own fault. Though after spending the first three years of his son's life nowhere near the poor boy, allowing him to be raised by a duck-footed, heavy eyebrowed, woman stealing, cheating scumbag of a Bulgarian quidditch player, who wasn't even remotely handsome, or smart for that matter, it wasn't surprising.  
  
He loved Eli so much. The child looked exactly like him, and sometimes late at night Draco would quietly cross the threshold of Eli's bedroom door, just to watch him sleeping. He was having the strong suspicion that Eli was having nightmares, because he would toss and turn in his sleep, moaning and calling out for his mother or Krum. Once, Draco thought he heard Eli call out 'daddy Draco', but the next second he was sure he had imagined it.  
  
Eli was asleep when Draco entered his room. For once Eli seemed to be having a peaceful dream, for a smile was resting upon his pale pink face. Draco strode across to his son's bedside, and slide down the wall to sit next to him.  
  
He watched as Eli's chest rose peacefully and gracefully up and down. "Hush little baby.." Draco sang softly under his breath. He had Hermione sing this song to Eli on many occasion, "don't say a word Papa's going to buy you Mocking bird." it always seemed to calm the Eli down and bring at least a faint smile to the child's face.  
  
Eli's room was bathed in daylight by the time Draco had finished the muggle rhyme. The song had made him calm, yet somewhat drowsy. Closing his eyes, Draco rested his head against the wall. His mind floated away to Hermione, and where she was at this very moment.  
  
***  
  
Hermione walked out the Ministry of Magic at lunchtime, side by side with Krum. The morning had moved fast and speedily along. Krum looked across at Hermione, just as she had looked away from him.  
  
"The court offered you visibility rights," Hermione said still not looking at her now ex-husband, "why did you refuse them?"  
  
Krum stopped in his tracks, and gazed into the sky. The weather was warm today and the sun was playing casually with the occasional cloud that rolled across its path, Krum moved his gaze back to Hermione. "It is better for Eli 'dis way, It is better that he knows Malfoy as 'is father."  
  
Hermione looked to the floor. "I really don't mind if you see Eli- he loves you as a father after all."  
  
"But I am not his father."  
  
The two stood in silence as Krum's last statement sunk in. Hermione was worried about the effect of Krum never setting foot in Eli's life again. Sure she had wanted the two separate at first, but she had grown to realise that despite blood, Krum was, in her son's eyes, Eli's father. Now Krum was saying that he would just calmly leave and not interfere in Eli's life- full stop.  
  
"It is Eli's birthday tomorrow, yes?" Hermione nodded, and looked pleadingly at Krum.  
  
"Won't you even come to his party?"  
  
Krum shook his shaggy black head. "It is best not." Reaching into his jacket pocket Krum produced an A4 sized brown envelope. "Here is Eli's present from me," he said gruffly. Throughout all conversations, held through out the morning Krum's expression had been blank, and difficult to read, but now his mood was as clear as day- miserable.  
  
Hermione took the envelope, Krum held a hand to her. "This is goodbye then?"  
  
***  
  
Eli awoke around one in the afternoon, to find his room empty, as it so often was. Carefully and unusually quietly he jumped from his bed, glancing around, then made his way to the door.  
  
Downstairs Draco sat comfortably watching an old Muggle DVD film of Eli's called 'Star Wars, Episode five, The Empire Strikes Back'. He could never understand why Hermione had insisted on buying Eli such demeaning muggle films, but Draco had to admit he found this particular film mildly entertaining. Even Muggles occasionally made something interesting.  
  
He was at a point where some big bloke dressed in black with a bad cold was fighting Luke Walk-on-sky, or whatever his name was, with big glowing swords that made swishy noises.  
  
"Bright!"  
  
Draco jumped slightly as a soft voice from behind him drifted into the room, and turning to find Eli gazing at the television, he smiled. "Hello, there."  
  
"Lo'," said Eli, somewhat snobbishly. Draco scowled, 'yup- you're my son alright!' he thought to himself, 'just like me when I was a kid- snobby!.' Eli walked forward into the room, not looking at Draco, and clutching a blanket, he sat down directly in front of the TV, staring at it. "Where's Mummy?" he asked, not taking his eyes from the television.  
  
"She's gone out to see Krum," Draco said softly, gazing no longer at the TV but instead at the back of his son's head.  
  
"Is Daddy coming home?"  
  
The man in black with a bad cold took a lunge at the sky-walking boy, as Eli spoke.  
  
Draco ignored the TV. Eli's words had cut through him deeper than any blade. "Daddy is home," he muttered, scowling to himself.  
  
"You killed my father!" the sky-walking boy yelled from the TV set, now cradling a handless bloodstained arm.  
  
Draco looked up.  
  
"No, Luke," the man with the bad cold wheezed, walking forward until he was towering over the messy blond boy. "I am your father."  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
Draco and Eli both stared at the television. Slowly Draco raised the remote and switched it off. Shaking his head. Slowly Eli turned on the spot, and glared into Draco's face, his big brown eyes burning. "You killed my father!"  
  
Draco stared. Eli had sounded so serious, or as serious as was humanly possible for a three-year-old boy who was quoting films, could actually sound.  
  
"No, Eli," Draco said softly. "I am your father."  
  
***  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU- HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ELI- HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"  
  
Eli puffed up his cheeks and took a deep breath, blowing out the five blue candles atop his chocolate birthday cake. Hermione hugged her son as he beamed in triumph at his guests, who were now clapping him, and wishing him a happy fourth birthday.  
  
There were only a few guests there, but those who couldn't be there had sent gifts. Fred and George who that day had a business meeting to attend to, had sent Eli a pet Puffskein- a round, fluffy, custard coloured creature, that had no objections to being kicked about, and emitted a faint hum when content, but had a disgusting appetite for bogies. This had amused Eli for several hours.  
  
Hagrid, who was staying at school, due to the start of a new term, had sent a Dragon's egg. Hermione had panicked at first, and tried to take the egg away, only to then realise it was a cuddly toy egg, that hatched into a cuddly toy Hungarian Horntail. Hagrid occasionally was sensible, but Draco and Hermione strongly suspected Dumbledore had help buy that particular gift.  
  
Dumbledore himself had sent a bike. An ordinary muggle blue bike. Draco had stared at it for several minutes, wondering how to make it move, until Hermione had placed Eli atop it and let him show the older blonde how easy it actually was to make something move without the use of a wand.  
  
Ron, who had taken a day off, Harry and Ginny were of course there, as were Mr and Mrs Granger. Now that Eli had opened all his presents, Mr and Mrs Granger had taken him out into the back yard, and were now playing with their hyperactive grandson, who was running at full pelt around the garden chasing his Puffskein.  
  
Everyone one else was in the living room. Draco, Harry and Ron were sat in front of Eli's new Xbox that Ginny and Harry had brought him. Harry had been rather reluctant to hand over this particular gift, but was now sat teaching Ron and Draco how to play some absurd game, where the goal was to kill one other. Needless to say, Ron was trying a bit too hard to kill Draco.  
  
Hermione and Ginny however were sat on the sofa cooing at the baby girl lain between them. "She's adorable," Hermione said, smiling down at the Potter's newborn baby girl.  
  
"Isn't she just?" Ginny asked, placing a small blanket over her sleeping daughter. Lilly Potter the second, as she had been unfortunately named, lay sound asleep between her mother and godmother, occasionally giving a small wriggle or kick.  
  
"She's the spitting image of you," Hermione said, smiling at her best friend. "Doesn't she look like Ginny, Harry?" Hermione called across to Harry.  
  
Harry, only half listening, slammed his controller down as Ron successfully shot his soldier in the head. "What?" he said sulkily- "yes Ginny, yes!"  
  
"He's not listening," Ginny said, scowling playfully at her husband, who stuck his tongue out, before returning to his war game.  
  
"What gave it away?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yess!" Draco jumped into the air. "Ha- I win! Better luck next time, Weasley."  
  
***  
  
Later that night when everyone had gone home and Eli had been tucked safely up in bed with his Hungarian Horntail teddy and pet Puffskein, Hermione and Draco lay awake in bed together.  
  
Draco lay with his arms wrapped tight around Hermione, his chin resting just above her head, his eyes closed. Hermione on the other hand lay with her eyes wide open, staring at her bedside table where Eli's present from Krum lay, still sealed in its brown envelope.  
  
"Why don't you open it?" Draco whispered softly, opening his eyes. Hermione rolled over to look at him. "You'll never know unless you open it." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Not once today did Eli ask for him- not once!" Hermione gazed into Draco's cool grey eyes, her head resting on the pillow. Draco kissed her lightly atop the brim of her nose.  
  
"I have to admit it was nice when he smiled at me, seemed to like his gift." Draco grinned. He had visited a muggle toyshop the previous afternoon and brought Eli a green light summing or other. Eli had grinned broadly when he received this gift, and had instantly gone running around the living room, making swishy noises.  
  
"So- you were going to open it?" Draco said, slumping down on his pillow so his head was level with Hermione's.  
  
"Was I?" Hermione asked uncertainly.  
  
"Well if you won't, I will."  
  
Hermione sat bolt upright. "Will you?" she asked, clasping her hands together, and looking pleadingly at Draco. "Please?"  
  
Sighing, Draco sat up, the blanket falling from him to reveal his chest bathed in the moonlight, which was sneaking through the gap in the curtains. He looked at Hermione, and sighed once more, and held out his hand. "Let's get this over with," he said, dramatically.  
  
Hermione handed him the envelope, after switching on her bedside lamp. Carefully he opened the envelope, and took out the contents. Hermione sat with her hands cupped, rather tightly in her lap. "Well?" she asked nervously.  
  
Draco gave a half laugh. "What's so funny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Look." Draco said, handing her the paper he had been reading. Hermione took it from him, and read.  
  
"I don't believe it." She laughed too. Draco lay back in bed grinning. "He's given Eli the house!" Hermione laughed, "I don't believe it."  
  
"Well believe it," Draco smirked, as Hermione replaced the deeds in the envelope, and lay back in Draco's arms, switching her lamp off first. "Just think, when Eli gets sick of us he'll be able to evict us." The couple laughed.  
  
They laughed for the next ten minutes, before sighing in unison. "I wondered why the house was never brought up in the divorce agreements."  
  
"That's right." Draco said clapping his hands together. "You're divorced now- aren't you, Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yup- back to plain old Miss Hermione Granger." She sighed, closing her eyes.  
  
"Well," said Draco slowly sitting up once more. Hermione too sat up, "I can't live with a divorced woman," Draco said seriously, turning his lamp on.  
  
"What- you want me to go re-marry Victor?" Hermione laughed.  
  
Leaning forwards Draco kissed her. "No, silly." Then reaching behind him pulled a small box from his draw. Turning once more to Hermione, he smirked, opening the box before her and kissed her again.  
  
"I want you to marry me." 


	30. What Goes Up, Must Come Down

What Goes up, Must Come Down  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning, alone in her bed. Turning on her back she stared up at the ceiling. She sighed happily as the events of the previous night sunk in. Her right hand slid over the left, twiddling with the engagement ring that now lay upon it.  
  
Looking across to Draco's side of the bed, she shifted and laid her head upon his pillow. As she breathed in she could smell Draco. His sweet aroma lingered on the sheets. She closed her eyes, remembering his embrace, as the lingering scent of Draco's body caught in her breath.  
  
They were engaged!  
  
When Hermione had been engaged to Krum, she had loved him, yes. But in the back of her mind she couldn't help but think she was only marrying him for Eli's sake.  
  
Krum had made a great home for Hermione and Eli, and the couple had a good marriage for the first year. However, it was obvious where Hermione's heart lay more.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione rose from her position of contentment. Wrapping a silk dressing gown around her body, she made her way to Eli's room.  
  
Upon opening the door, Hermione saw Eli sat on the floor clutching his Hungarian horntail teddy, happily. Eli looked happy, happier than he had seemed for a while. He was looking not at his teddy but at something, hidden from view by the door.  
  
Hermione pushed the door open, and smiled. Draco was sat on the floor, in front of Eli, his guitar in his hands. Not noticing Hermione watching them, Eli crawled forwards. Draco moved his guitar aside and Eli sat between Draco's legs.  
  
Replacing his guitar in front of the two of them, Draco ruffled a happy Eli's blond curls. "Okay, now hold your hand like this," Draco instructed, positioning Eli's hand correctly above the guitar strings, "and..."  
  
Eli laughed happily as he and Draco brought their fingers across the guitar strings, "wow." Eli turned his head to see his mother standing in the doorway. He smiled happily, and began randomly plucking at strings on Draco's guitar.  
  
"Hey, watch it, little man," Draco laughed once again ruffling his son's hair. "This guitar's expensive."  
  
"We can buy a new one." Hermione said stepping forwards, "come on you." She smiled, taking the guitar from Eli and lifting, her child into her arms, "shall we get some breakfast?"  
  
"Actually we've already eaten." Draco said standing up, and motioning to a tray of empty bowls, glasses and plates.  
  
Draco had woken early that morning at the sound of Eli crying, because he'd had another nightmare. Draco had entered his son's room to find the boy sat up in bed, tears streaming down his little cheeks. When Draco had walked over Eli had stared up into the older blonde's face, and instinctively stuck out his arms to be picked up. Hesitantly, Draco had complied. Lifting his son into his arms, Eli had laid his head on Draco's shoulder, still crying, but now stifled on Draco's shoulder.  
  
In attempt to calm his baby, Draco had summoned his guitar into the room, placed Eli on the floor with his teddy and began to play him one of Threx's old songs, the same song that Eli had fist seen him sing on television.  
  
"I know that song." Eli had voiced with a slight sniff, looking slightly happier, he had clung tighter onto his teddy, "Mummy likes you, doesn't she?"  
  
Shocked, Draco put down his guitar, and looked awkwardly into Eli's questioning eyes. Sighing he nodded, "yeah, she does."  
  
Looking to the floor, thinking, Eli then looked back up at Draco, "you like her too! Are you going to marry her?" Draco nodded, feeling his usually pale face, burn as red blotched appeared on his cheeks "Daddy left Mummy, he promised he would love her forever," Eli looked into his teddy's fire filled beady eyes, "Mummy says he found a new lady that he loved more, Mum.Mummy also said..." Eli stopped and hugged the dragon teddy close.  
  
"What did Mummy say, Eli?" Draco had asked curiously.  
  
"She said," Eli, continued slowly not looking at Draco, "she said daddy wasn't really daddy, that...that you're Daddy."  
  
Draco crawled over to Eli and lifted the boy onto his lap, "and who do you think is daddy?" he asked sympathetically. Eli clung to Draco's chest slightly, and small tears began to form again in his brown eyes, "I don't know."  
  
Cradling his son, Draco hugged him tighter, "It's okay," he said softly, "It's okay, you take your time, you'll know when you're ready." Eli sniffed, and loosened his grip on Draco, "really?"  
  
"Yes," Draco smiled, "now come on," he said placing Eli back on the floor, and pulling out his wand, "lets have some breakfast."  
  
***  
  
"Ginny's on the floo." Hermione poked her head around the back of the sofa to see Ginny's freckly nosed face, burning brightly in the fireplace. "Hi Gin'" Hermione said standing up, and walking round the sofa so she could talk to Ginny properly.  
  
"Hi Hermione," Ginny's beaming head said, happily to her best friend, "How's Eli?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "happy actually. How's Lilly?"  
  
"Asleep!" said Ginny grinning, "at last.." Ginny paused, her eyebrows crossed, "er Hermy ol'gal, what's that on your hand?"  
  
Hermione stared for second before she realised, "oh this?" she said airily waving her hand about impatiently, "Just an engagement ring, no biggie!"  
  
"Who died?" Draco now poked his head round the kitchen door, Eli closely behind him, as Ginny let out an almighty high pitched girly squeal.  
  
"Oh my god!" Ginny smiled, and then beamed up at Draco, "Harry, Ron and I were wondering how long it was going to take you!"  
  
Draco scowled, but couldn't hide the smile that was breaking across his pale face. Ginny turned back to Hermione. "Okay, I wanted to know if you wanted a break from the kids today to catch up on gossip, but now you have no choice, I want to meet you anyway. An hour in he Leaky Cauldron?" Hermione nodded, "ok then, oh wait," Ginny's head turned in the fire, "ok I'll tell her, Hermione," Ginny said turning back, "Harry says Eli and Draco are more than welcome round here, actually I think he wants a hand looking after Lilly." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"She that much trouble?" Hermione laughed  
  
"She's not sleeping- why do you think I wanted to go out!" Both girls laughed, before Ginny's head disappeared and Hermione turned to face Draco and Eli.  
  
"Ok, then I'm off out." She said cheerily, "Harry says you and Eli can go visit him and Lilly."  
  
"I'm seriously beginning to rethink this budding friendship with scar head." Draco ducked as Hermione's hand swung past his ear. Eli laughed, "Come here you." Hermione said swooping her son up into her arms and planting two big motherly kisses on his pink cheeks.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around his son and fiancé, "Go on young lady, you go off and have fun." He kissed her on the lips, causing Eli to squirm.  
  
"You're squashing me." Draco and Hermione laughed, "have fun mummy."  
  
"I will do baby." She said kissing her two most loved men, then handing Eli over to Draco, she gave a small wave and apparated.  
  
"Bye." Eli waved at the point in the room where his mother had previously been standing.  
  
"Do you want to go see uncle scar head, and your cousin who cries a lot then?" Draco asked sarcastically to Eli.  
  
"Nope," said Eli smiling, "I want to go see uncle Harry and cousin Lilly" he said cheerfully.  
  
Draco shook his head, "I'm sure that's what I said."  
  
***  
  
"So Potter, how's the joy's of parenthood finding you?" Draco asked as Harry passed him a bottle of butterbeer. Eli and Lilly were fast asleep in the Potters Living room. Draco and Harry were sat in the games room.  
  
The Potter's came room, was big, the walls were painted red and gold, in what Draco could only assume was a tribute to the couples old school, house, Gryffindor. The room consisted of a pool table and pinball machine, both muggle and drinks cooler, stoked to the brim with butterbeer, and some muggle drink called, 'Guinness', which Harry was currently drinking. In the far corner of the room, was a wide screen TV, connected to both Muggle and Wizard sports channels.  
  
"It would be great if she'd go to sleep more often." Exclaimed Harry running his fingers through his messy jet-black hair, "what about you Malfoy, you shocked us all by choosing to come back, how does it feeling suddenly being a father?"  
  
From the years of torment Malfoy had never failed to dish out to him at Hogwarts, Harry had a first been wary of his relationships with Hermione. He just hadn't been able to trust him, Malfoy had to have some sort of bet going with one of his fowl Slytherin crones.  
  
But Hermione was smart, Harry knew this, and he wasn't about to ruin his friend's happiness. But when Hermione had found out she was going o have Malfoy's child, and that he wanted nothing to do with the baby, and was leaving her, it had taken so much sled control on both Harry and Rons parts not to track Malfoy down in the prefect dorm and kill the bastard in cold blood.  
  
When Draco had insisted on being with Hermione when she gave birth, and Harry saw the obvious love and compassion that filled his enemies eyes, he couldn't' help but begin to realise that Malfoy, as twisted and arrogant as he seemed to be, the dragon's heart was made not of ice, but of gold.  
  
Ginny had seen this compassion sooner than her husband. It had been her suggestion that Draco and Harry try to become friends ad let bygone's be bygone's.  
  
Draco scowled at Harry, "first off Potty, I didn't actually want to go in the first place, second of all," he continued raising a hand to silence Harry, who had opened his mouth to say something, "I have been a father for the past four years, and my last point is," he paused taking a sip of butter bear," what was your question again?"  
  
"Never mind." Harry shook his head at the blonde.  
  
Taking another swig of butterbeer, Draco also shook his head imitating Harry, "I envy you, Potter."  
  
Harry stared, "why?"  
  
"Because you got to be with your child from the start, I missed all the import stuff, I missed my son's birth, I missed his birthdays, I missed the first words, I missed everything because I was off feeling sorry for myself, and cowering away in the depths of Diagon Ally with some barmaid." Draco stared into the butterbeer bottle, "you're lucky, Potter- you won't miss a thing with Lilly."  
  
After a few silent moments, Harry looked kindly towards Draco's solemn face. "You're lucky yourself, Malfoy. You've been given a second chance; most people don't get that. She has never stopped loving you, isn't that obvious? Even when she was married to Krum, it was obvious she missed you."  
  
Draco was about to respond, when a buzzing noise was emitted. Harry's wand, which was lying on a small side table, was vibrating madly cross the table. "Must be work," said Harry, placing his can on the table, and picking up his wand. Immediately a deep red piece of paper flew out of the end of Harry's wand and into Harry's outstretched hand.  
  
Looking concerned, Draco gestured to the vivid red paper, "What's that mean?"  
  
"A criminal breakout from Azkaban." said Harry, frowning at the paper. "Its harder to keep the prisoners in now we don't have the Dementors. Not that they're missed, though."  
  
Draco shivered; the last Dementor he had seen was the one who had administrated the kiss to his father. A deadly kiss preformed only by Dementors, where they clamped their gaping hole of a mouth over the victim's lips, and sucked out their soul. Lucius Malfoy had remained locked in his lone cell in Azkaban, after receiving that dreaded fate, and Draco couldn't care less.  
  
"So what criminal low life has escaped the Wizerding world's most secure prison now?" Draco asked jokingly, watching Harry's face turn milk white as he read off the red parchment, "Potter?"  
  
Harry looked up, his skin paler that that of Malfoy's, his eyes wide in shock, a glint of terror shining like warning signals amongst the green.  
  
"Malfoy! He's Out!"  
  
***  
  
The Ministry of Magic today regrets to announce a break out from Azkaban. One of our high security level prisoners Mr Lucius Malfoy, who four years ago was sentenced to the Dementors kiss, escaped this morning at 8:32am. The Wizerding community is asked to be on full alert. We are doing all we can to try and recapture Malfoy, and while the Muggle community has not yet been informed of our situation, we at the ministry reserve our rights to alert the muggles if the situation becomes a threat to the muggle community. We request you all take caution; Malfoy is a danger to not only himself but to those who he may come in contact with.  
  
***  
  
Draco sat blankly in his son's room. A deep gash lay across his forehead, and the blood was dry now, dry like his eyes. Eli's room looked so big and empty. It no longer felt right, with the absence of Eli's childish yells and glee.  
  
Hermione lay on her bed; she too was unable to shed tears, after she had allowed so many in the past hours to flow down her face.  
  
Both of the couple felt as though their world had been torn away from them. Draco felt too consumed with shame and self-guilt to face Hermione. Hermione, in return, felt too numb to even breath.  
  
In reality, what could they do? What was going to happen?  
  
Lucius Malfoy had escaped!  
  
Lucius Malfoy had Eli.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N Ahhh! I seriously apologise this chapter is carp my last lot of  
chapters have sucked, kill me for my writing sucks......oh well  
*sniff* review, go tell me how bad I am and merry Christmas 


	31. Lost Chapter FOUND

**document.write****(****''); Disclaimer: He, He not done one of these yet clears throat I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I WRITE TO ENTERTAIN. Enjoy. =p.**  
  
Findings  
  
The ministry officials left looking politely sympathetic, towards the lost pair. For what felt like eons, two Ministry representatives had sat with a tearful Hermione and a misplaced Draco, asking questions, gathering information, and giving a vague attempt at comfort to the obviously distraught couple.  
  
Over and over Draco had to re-live his son's kidnapping, over and over until Gary, the younger of the two Officials, and clearly the smarter one of the two, suggestively pulled out a corked bottle of pensive. Pouring the silvery liquid into his now empty coffee mug, Gary instructed Malfoy to place his memory of the 'event' in the pensive.  
Now instead of Draco being the only one to replay the incident over in his mind, the display was open to all in the room, a public viewing, show and tell!  
  
To Hermione it was like watching a home movie, a home movie she wanted to burn and erase from existence, never to plague her again. It was conformation, watching her son being kidnapped by his own grandfather was pure agony. Gary and his partner had insisted on watching Draco's memory three times. Each time they would say, "We know this is painful but it will help us more with our investigation if we know the situation from a clearer view point!"  
  
Draco had tried to comfort Hermione, he longed to hold her close to him and let her hurt and distress swarm onto his being to consume him instead of watching her suffer, but every time he even tried to take her hand, or touch her shoulder, or comfort her in any way shape or form, she would ebb away.  
  
When the Ministry officials finally left, Draco turned to find Hermione walking soberly up the stairs. A girl once bright, optimistic and full of energy and courage in the face of danger now reduced to pain so deep and an existence so empty. She didn't have to energy to cry. All the strength she could muster carried her up the stairs to her lonely room.  
  
When she had been in Hogwarts with Harry and Ron, fighting the bad guy, triumphing over evil, rescuing the innocent... Well it was easy; it almost became child's play. They would be like the detectives on TV. They would find a clue; dismiss it because it didn't seem relevant, only to later find out it was the key to the whole mystery.  
  
Hermione had been smart then. She was the brains, Ron was the boy who had the dumb ideas that nearly always turned out to become pure brilliance, but more than not, was actually pure stupidity, and Harry, well Harry was the hero, the poster face, the bronze, the one who everyone looked up to.  
  
Hogwarts days were simpler, sure every year a bigger and more deadly threat aroused, but they were simple and contained, they were easy battles. Fighting basilisks, werewolves, ministry officials, evil demon teachers and the Dark Lord, it was as easy as pie.  
  
Losing your only child....that was....that is HARD.  
  
The greatest battles are thought in the mind. But for Hermione, her mind and heart were dying; they were fast loosing the meaning of living. Her son, her baby, the reason for her living, her joy, her own flesh and blood, taken, had been taken from her, taken from her by his father's father.  
  
It was worse then him being dead. If Eli was dead then her pain, though indeed being great, would in time pass as she grieved. The knowledge that her son would be at peace, and in no pain, would at least bring comfort to her mind. But Eli was not dead, he was alive. Alive and in who knows what danger.  
  
Lucius Malfoy had been kissed by a Dementor; by all accounts this should have left him soul-less, and lost within himself. But Lucius Malfoy was a soul-less creature before the kiss, what more could possible be removed?  
  
The bathroom mirror was as cruel as Draco's memories. Not only did it show the face of a failed father, but the face of his own father. Draco had always strongly resembled his father, the same pointed nose, the same piercingly cold grey eyes, the same white blond hair, and the same, cruel pale thin lips. The mirror seemed to be judging Draco, silently hissing his failures to him, as he stood staring unwillingly into its depths, unable to turn away. 'You're a failure. Your son would be home safe with his mother if it wasn't for you. Hermione would have a normal life, the world would be better of if you had been killed at birth. You're not even worthy to carry the name you were blesses with, MALFOY. You're a low life, worthless, rotting garbage, unloved, undesired, unneeded, un..."  
  
The mirror now lay in a hundred jewelled peaces upon the bathrooms titled floor.  
  
**_A KISS DISMISSED By Reporter, Fezalina Musroam._****_  
  
Only last night, Ministry Officials where called out to the home of the-boy- who-lived, Harry James Potter. That evening Potter had been in the company of his old school nemesis, Draco Malfoy, (lead singer and guitarist of popular music band Threx). "My wife Ginny Potter (daughter of ministry worker Arthur Weasly) and, Draco's fiancée, Hermione Granger (ex wife of international Quidditch star, Victor Krum), where both out in Diagon Ally for a 'girls day out' shopping" The Potters daughter Lilly Potter II, named after Harry Potters heroic mother, who died to save him from the Dark Lords attack, and Eli Granger, the son of Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger, where under the two men's care, that afternoon, when, we at the Daily Prophet, can exclusively reveal, that the men and their Children where attacked, by none other than Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy. Kidnapping his own grandson, leaving the Potters mouths old child behind stupefied.  
  
Healers at St. Mungos say that Lily is in no danger, although the spell used upon her was strong, and she should regain consciousness any day now.  
  
Lucius Malfoy, struck the two unsuspecting men, before apperating to an unknown location, in which Ministry of Magic officials are now searching for.  
  
Lucius Malfoy, was administrated the Dementor's kiss, over four years ago, on September 27th, at _****_6:30pm_****_, the day before his own grandson was born. As the magical community is aware, once administrate with the Dementor's Kiss, a person's soul is then forcedly removed through their mouth, thus leaving them, empty and soulless.  
  
Nothing more then a shell!  
  
Thus should leave them incapable of any serious, if an, actions  
  
However recent data has been brought forwards to the ministry, suggesting that Lucius Malfoy may have not even received the Dementor's kiss..._**  
  
Harry threw down the paper angrily. His work colleges stared timidly. They had all been listing intensely to Fezalina Musroam's news article, as Potter had read it aloud. Harry's fists were clenched tight into balls of fury, if it had been possible they would have been alight with searing fire. The intern nearest to him edged his seat back, in the fear that Potter really would lose it.  
  
Potter's supervisor, a man around Harry's own height, with medium brown slick hair and a pointed face, in Harry's opinion the brunette version of Malfoy, minus the attitude,  
Charles Fowl stood, composed, arms folded across his chest, watching his team like a stern, yet relaxed mother hen.  
  
His face was calm and expressionless. His team members knew he wasn't the kind of wizard to get emotional about his job, unlike Harry who burned with passion with every case, this one in particular  
With a long sigh he unfolded his arms, placing his hands in his pockets, standing tall and strong above the rest of his team, who all turned to look at him, their eyes glued upon him as though he where Merlin himself "Well Potter's delivered us with the bad news. Malfoy was never administrated the Dementors kiss." He said factually.  
  
"But..!" Interrupted a man to Fowl's left, who suddenly became nervous when Fowl's gaze turned to him, "b...but I was there, with Harry, we both saw the Dementor kiss him, we saw it, even Malfoy's kid saw it."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement, teeth gritted, "Yeah no mistaking we saw it." Harry added, fraught, running his fingers through his already messy raven black hair.  
  
Fowl nodded to them both, "I know, Potter, Mavis, I have read the report," he commented exhaustedly "the numerous reports, all witnesses, reports and the ministry officials that were present all say the same thing! That Malfoy did receive the kiss."  
  
"Then why is Musroam reporting he didn't? Why my daughter was almost killed? Why was Hermione's son kidnapped? How in Merlin's name is this possible?" Harry yelled, slamming his fists upon the desk. A small crack appeared in the table's smooth oak surface. The whole team, a good six Wizards, turned to face Harry, whose steaming face was glaring unnecessarily at Fowl.  
  
Fowl, however was unfazed, by Harry's outburst. "Potter; I realise how personal this case is too you." Harry opened his mouth, to say just how damn personal this was but was silenced by a mere look from his superior, "That is why I asked you were to be taken off this case, unfortunately" Fowl gave an irritated sigh and continued, "Your record gives you an outstanding reason to stay on this case, you seem to have a knack at solving mysteries when they reach there peek danger point. However I'm ordering you to keep your temper under control."  
  
Bowing his head, Harry lowered his head, and sat reluctantly down on his chair. His daughter had been hexed, she was just a baby. She could have been seriously injured, or worse killed. Babies weren't strong against magic, 'She has her mother's strength' Harry reassured himself 'she has her mother's strength'. But there was no way Harry would sit by and let Lucius Malfoy walk freely or even clocked for that matter, in society. He would find Malfoy; he would find him and kill him.  
  
Eli was in danger, Hermione's son, Harry's best friends son, was who knows where, under who knows what conditions at the hand of his own grandfather's evil and blackened soul. A soul that he was supposed to have been ridded of four years ago!  
  
This couldn't be happening. It was just not true.  
  
Fowl was right. In Hogwarts Harry had always managed to prevent the danger, just before it reached its peek, before things got out of hand? Before someone died? But...He hadn't been able to save Sirius. Sirius had died through Harry's own stupidity. Had died saving Harry... Eli wasn't going to die, Harry would die himself before that happened, Sirius had died protecting his best friends son, Harry would return the favour, and die saving Hermione's son.  
  
"Professor? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have information for you, may I come in?" Obediently Draco stood aside, his mouth open wide, in an unsuitable gawp. Black cloak billowing, like bat wings behind him, Professor Severus Snape, potions master and Head of Slytherin house, at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stepped calmly into Malfoy's hallway as though he had done this act a thousand times over!  
  
To Draco, Snape hadn't changed, he was still the intimidating potions master, the man Draco had always respected and looked up to, as model figure. In a somewhat childish sense, Snape was the man Draco had always wanted to be when he grew up. Before he had fallen under Hermione's spell, of course.  
  
"Can I get you anything to drink Professor?" Draco asked still starring. The door was still held open, forgotten, in his hand.  
  
"Its Snape, Draco, and no thank you." Snape said coolly, "and do shut that door, you shall let in a draft." Like a well trained dog, Draco obeyed and shut the door. Snape gave a small smirk. "Is Hermione home?" he asked, still with his cool composure.  
  
Nodding Draco gestured upstairs, still looking bewildered. What was Snape doing here?  
  
Hermione was in Eli's room. She had barley left that room since the ministry officials had left. She was currently sat curled in a corner of Eli's room, clutching her sons, dragon teddy! Which had gone and concealed itself back inside the soft plushie egg as it was held tight within the desperate woman's clutch. "Would you please call her down?" Snape asked, running his long fingers through his ever greasy fringe, which still flopped into his beetle like eyes.  
  
"Er...I don't..." Draco began to protest, but Snape cut across him, as though Draco was still a disobedient, troublesome school boy.  
  
"Miss Granger, would you please come down this instant!" Snape called up the stairs, his voice now sharp and impatient. Draco gawped. What in Merlin's name did Snape want? The old potions master hadn't explained a thing since he arrived. Draco knew it had to be something important. Snape didn't pop round just for tea and biscuits.  
  
Hermione appeared pink faced, at the top of the stairs. She looked weak. Her hair was frizzy and unkempt, much like in her Hogwarts days. She wore the same clothes as the day Eli was kidnapped. The dragon teddy was clutched in her arms, still hidden in the egg. Her eyes and nose were red, blotchy, looking almost swollen. Dry tears fell down her pinked cheeks, as she stood staring down at the two men, looking both tired and confused.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Ah. Miss Granger!"  
  
"Professor Snape? Draco?"  
  
Snape gave a frustrated sigh, his cool composure had completely dried off now, and his expression had been re-painted itself to become serious and stern. "I have come to discuss a matter of great importance with you both," he said, each word sound more urgent than the one it had succeeded, "about your son, and Malfoy senior." Draco's gaze, snapped back to Snape, Hermione ran down the stairs and stared up into Snape's unusually desperate face.  
  
"What is it Professor?" she asked, voice positively full of urgent desperation.  
  
Snape continued, but his beetle eyes were fixed on Draco, with a strange glint of sorrow and pity, that neither ex-student had ever seen before. "I know how your father escaped, Draco!"  
  
**_The_****_ Missed Kiss By Reporter, Fezalina Musroam.  
  
Lucius Malfoy sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss, on September 27th at _****_6:30pm_****_, had never in fact received the kiss. Reports from the Ministry of Magic, tell us that the Dementor, supposed to administer the kiss was in fact the last remaining Dementor in _****_England_****_. The Dementor, in question, was still acting under that of the, now defeated, Dark Lord's orders. Believing that he-who-must-not-be-named, was still alive, the Dementor did not eliminate the soul of Malfoy, in the hope, that the man would be able to escape and resurrect the Dark Lord..._**  
  
"I can hardly believe it!"  
  
"You can hardly believe it?"  
  
"I want that Dementor destroyed!"  
  
"Yes Minister, right away."  
  
"And I want Malfoy found, send the best, order a pardon for the use of any means necessary to have Malfoy brought in, dead or alive!"  
  
"Yes Minister, right away...Dead or alive!"  
  
__

__

_A/N_

_Phew I got the chapter back, thnx to Jen from Rockingham (south of __Perth__), __Western Australia__. Cheers Hun, you saved me big style. _

_I promise you all that when I am away at the end of my exams I will start the next chapter, I am already brainstorming it now, and just nothing has been put down on paper (PC screen).  
I love all of you guys for reviewing this story. And I promise that it is drawing to and end real soon. Just writing the end up again is gonna take a small while. But I am doing it. __J_

_Ok well these Chapters back and staying. I'll write again soon. _

_Also for those who haven't already check out my new website the links on my profile. And feel free to e-mail me.  
luv ya  
Blacki Niwa_

_xxxx  _


	32. Through The Dark Shines The Light

**A/N: **_I know it has been forever since I updated. Just so much has been giving me excuses not to write. Family stress, friendship stress and the waiting of my GCSE results (still waiting). This is not actually the chapter I was intending to publish. And I have no intension on making it long. I'm writing it so you all know I haven't given up.  
I am writing the next chapter. It in hand at present and in head but I promise it is being written.  
I have other projects going on at present which is helping to slow the writing process. I am writing a manga (my beta reader is drawing it) I will soon be announcing the opening of that HOPEFULLY!. Also I am working on other non Fan-Fictions. Fictions of my own creation. –fears-  
But Daddy Draco will be finished before this year is out. At the least that is my promise. So sit back and read this short chapter and please stay a fan.  
All my love B.Niwa  
xxx_

**Through the Dark shines the light.**

It was dark. Needless to say. All dark creatures thrived in the dark. It made it more homely. Perfect for plotting dark deeds.  
The dank made it even better. The dank and cold. A low wind blew across the stone floor. The few rats that had made this their home had vacated. They had fled in fear.

The being that now inhabited the dark shadows, was as evil as they come. The rats feared it. The spiders had put up for sale signs in their webs and fled for the sun. Not even a boggart would be found lurking in the shadows.

Even through the dark a small glimmer of light could always be found. Even the darkness of the feared one could not keep that light at bay.  
Light as innocent and pure as this would not last forever. Nothing could do that. But it was the light shinning so brightly that kept the carrier alive.

The dark creature was stirring.  
Slowly it rose form it, black fold upon the dust covered floor. Groaning it threw of its covers. Through the shadows a skeleton was clearly visible. The dark creature was starved. Its flesh clung tight to the bones. The clothes it wore gave the illusion of weight, but the figure spoke the truth.  
It was fast become a walking creature of death and starvation.

Lucius Malfoy. That was the dark creature's name. A name that in the past had struck up feelings of fear, death, and power. The name had long since been suppressed. The name Malfoy had been given stardom. Glory and fame were what followed the Malfoy name.  
Draco had done that! He had thrown off his father's old cloak and crafted himself anew.  
But now, now Lucius was back. Back to bring fear and destruction to the family name.

And the first step in that task was to eliminate the mudblood, which had wormed its fowl stench into the family's blood line.

Eli Granger!

The thought of how easily Lucius' plan was working out was making the criminal sick with laughter.  
How unguarded Draco had left himself and his precious family. And the Potters! What a joke. Putting their daughter close to death had been a pleasant bonus in, Malfoy's warped mind.

Breaking out of Azkaban was the easy part. Security had not been up to code for years, not since before Voldemort's rebirth. Lucius had not been hasty; he had his reasons for waiting.

At first, with Draco rejecting his offspring, Lucius had, had no reason to even look for freedom. But then news of his son's golden fame had reached his cold ears. Draco Malfoy was bringing hope, joy and happiness to wizard and muggle alike. The old newspapers in Lucius cell became a database of the younger Malfoy's glory.  
It sickened Malfoy.  
  
He had been saved from a terrible fate, only to endure torture by the media. A fate surely worse than death!  
  
He had escaped, with ease. The remaining Dementor that had spared him would only occasionally patrol his cell. It wasn't in a Dementor's nature to bargain, Lucius did not attempt this. Instead he offered. He offered great power. He knew this Dementor believed Voldemort to still be alive and ready to regain power. It was of course the reason he had been spared. The Dementor wanted Lucius to restore Voldemort. Even if that was not his intension the foolish Dementor's ideas were useful to Lucius' final plan.

So he merely played the right cards.  
He convinced the Dementor to leave every necessary door unlocked, for Lucius to escape, then of course to go back and lock them, and raise a false alarm.

The plan worked perfectly for Lucius. By the time the Auror's reached his cell, Lucius was safe on Freeland.

Getting into the Potter's had been interesting. He didn't have much time to plan. News of his escape would soon reach Potter's oh so noble ears. And Potter the perfect person he is, would of course alert his precious friend, that her son's maniac grandfather was on the loose!

But what luck!

Lucius had been lurking in the shadows of Potter's garden, observing the security around boy-wonders home. When he had spotted Potter and his own soiled bloodline, sitting down to a drink in scar heads game room.

There had been wailing not too long before Malfoy's sighting. The children had obviously been put down to rest.  
A plan began to hatch itself inside Malfoy's corrupt mind. Draco and Harry both looked relaxed, tired, but relaxed no the less. There was no sign that they where expecting an ambush. There was no sign that they knew he had escaped. Let alone that he was concealed in the Potters own garden.

It was better than he could have hoped for.

The Potters where well aware of the treats against their family and of course had a security system, the latest in fact. A system of Laser wands set up through out the rooms in the house, protecting each room. But like most, the system was inactive when family members where home. This is how Lucius found himself.

"Malfoy. He's Out"  
  
Draco had just stared, at Potter's milk like features. "Who's out?" he asked dumbly.  
"Your father. Malfoy, Your Dad's escaped Azkaban."

Lucius had apparated. He had been quite surprised that he still could. He wasn't sure how much power had been drained from his veins. His magic, had not been affected too badly, it had merely become slower, and slightly sloppier. Very un-Malfoy like!

He glanced around at his surroundings. He was in a semi-dark room. There was a dim light nearby, and a faint noise. This noise had a calming effect, that Lucius automatically felt tug at him, and he fought to brush it off.

The sound kindled a memory in his dark heart, a memory of his dead wife. Hadn't she used to hum this tune? Sing it perhaps? But when?

Then?

To Draco?

It was a Lullaby! One enchanted with a sleeping charm.

Turning, he found the source of light and song! A mobile, hovering above a silvery looking crib.

Malfoy smirked inwardly to himself.

Perfect! He had found what he was looking for and it was unprotected!

Leaning low over the crib, He stretched a bony hand into it, but paused when he found two infants sleeping soundly within. The light shining from the mobile illuminated them enough for him to tell which was the obvious victim he desired.

Draco and Harry had been too late. Both men knew they had no way of knowing that Lucius was in the same room as their children. It had been an off-chance that they had decided to check upon Lily and Eli at that moment, when Eli was lifted from his crib.  
  
The next series of events happened to fast to register effectively.

Draco pulled out his wand. Harry pulled out his wand. Lucius pulled out his wand.

Draco yelled. Harry Yelled. Lucius smirked. Lily and the crib went flying against the wall. Harry leapt forwards. Draco spotted Eli in Lucius arms.  
"La purete csi le sang termine ice, le sang de boue."

"No!" Draco yelled, lunging forwards to save his son. 

He was too late! Lucius may have been weak but he could still apparate. With a crack, like a whip, he was gone.  
Eli was gone!  
  
Draco fell. "Eli!"

Lucius laughed evilly in his own mind. He knew his pathetically worthless son would come to rescue his filthy offspring. Eli Granger, however, could not be guaranteed safety, until that event would come to pass.

Lucius had not made up his mind, of how he would dispose of the smudge on his blood line. Maybe he would make Draco watch.  
Maybe he would make the Granger tramp watch!  
  
She was the real criminal in all of this. She had poisoned Draco's mind. Killed the fighter inside him, killed everything that made him great and strong, powerful and dark! Killed everything that made him Draco Malfoy!  
She would pay.

Either by never knowing what happened to her beloved son, or by watching, powerless from the front row, as he was stricken from this world.

**A/N  
**_1ST off lets just state, I now have my GCSE results and am actually in college surrounded by many more fan fiction writers (all slashers, gotta love um). So I'm leaving that there just to remind myself how long this chapter took me to get done.  
  
Ok so apologies again. This took forever to post. I'm having so much trouble with my writing at the moment. I keep going back into the shadows of no talent and feel useless.  
  
But I love this fiction. I even spent till 3am the other day reading it. I hate half the spelling mistakes in it. I may go back and correct them someday.  
  
I'm also well upset, because I lost the very last chapter to Daddy Draco. So I'm either going to end it differently or just re-write it.  
  
I'm hoping to finish this off in the next chapter or so. So thank you to everyone who has been supporting me, pestering me and loving this story. Please stay a fan.  
  
Also just a random request when you review this chapter, could you tell me what country you're from, I'm curious, because I know a lot of you are from Canada, I want to know where the rest of you are from._

_On another note. Could you also tell me if you think I should write a sequel? I may if I reach 1000 reviews (yeah right), but if you guys say yes then I will neways. (Possibly)_

_Also don't forget the Daddy Draco Homepage (link in file) anyone who can make a decent new layout let me know. And if you want to hear from me you can e-mail me or just give me your e-mail and I will e-mail you myself._


	33. Lullaby And Goodnight

**A/N: **_Ok first off let me say I'm sorry. This chapter was supposed to be the very, very last one. But it just got so long (yeah I know my chapters aren't novel length), but I was trying to fit too much into what I thought should be two chapters, and as I kept getting pleas for the next chapter, I thought OK FINE! I will split the last part into two chapters and swear on my life that the next chapter will be the final chapter, except of course for the epilogue._

_I originally had a lot more to say here, but I will save that for the final chapter. Sorry for the wait. Forgive me for all that needs forgiving. And sorry to those who asked me to e-mail them and I didn't. I couldn't because either I didn't get your full address, or my e-mails never got through. I do try._

_Well enjoy…_

**Lullaby and Goodnight**

"Ron?" Surprised, Hermione flung her arms around her old school friend's neck. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here, what about Hogw…"

Dropping his bags, Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's frail trembling body. He could feel her shaking beneath his embrace. She began to cry into his chest, gulping for air.

Lately any attempt at sympathy would set Hermione off. She was on the tip of every emotion, all which seemed to have swelled to capacity inside her. Ron didn't need to say anything to her; the fact he was there, supporting her, meant everything, and said all that needed to be said.

The two school friends stood embraced in Hermione's sorrow and pain. The door way remained blocked. Ron's bags lay sprawled on the doorstep, uncared for.  
"Severus told me it was okay to take a leave of absence and come and see you," Ron said, answering Hermione's unfinished question.

Pulling away, Hermione's blood shot eyes scanned Ron's freckled face, "Severus is it now?" She smiled and gave a half laugh, a few tears sliding off her face.

Affectionately, Ron ruffled her hair, "As a fellow professor, I have the right to call him by his first name."

With a quick scan of the viewable hallway, Ron lowered his voice. "How's Draco?"

As if on cue, Draco appeared in the hallway. "I'm fine," he lied dryly. Draco was pale, more so than usual. Snow could not compare to the white that infected him. A man who had once been so strong, stood before the two friends now looking as low and weak as could ever be dreamed.

His clothes seemed to struggle to remain secure on his thin body. Draco had always been one to wear dark colours, black and greys, but the shades of grey he dawned now made him look old, his blonde hair looked whiter, now that its old gleam had matted over.

"Thank you for coming, professor, let me take your bags." Draco's voice was too foreign for comfort; Ron scowled at him as he observed the droopy effect Draco's monotone voice and lifeless features had upon him as he reached down to pick up Ron's luggage.

Hermione avoided contact with Draco, both eye and physical. And Draco did the same. Even though they still lived in the same house, shared the same bed, Hermione and Draco could barely be in the same space as one another. The air between them might as well have been a brick wall.

Since Professor Snape's visit, they had barely said two words to each other. Hermione was living in fear for her son's life. Draco was blaming himself. And somewhere inside Hermione's heart, she was blaming herself and him too.

"Whatever happened to Weasley?" Ron demanded, his voice full of humour, sinking into the tense fog of emotion that filled the hallway.

"Thank you for coming," Draco repeated dryly. "I really appreciate it."

Suddenly Ron's freckled hand gripped Draco's skeletal arm. Looking up, both men stared into each others faces. In Hogwarts Ron would have liked nothing more than to have snapped his enemy's arm in two, but now he was the father of his best mate's son and as much as he hated to admit it, Draco was also becoming a friend.

Draco's eyes were a lost mist of grey, hurt and drowned in silent, invisible tears.

"What happened to Weasley?" Ron demanded again, his voice harder, all humour lost.

Draco didn't even try and remove himself from Ron's grip. His hand still remained outstretched towards the redhead's luggage. "Professor, my son and your niece have been attacked, I would think this isn't the time for…."

"Screw it, Malfoy!" Ron yelled, his grip on Draco's arm tightening. "Get over yourself! This isn't you. You are not some stupid worm who sits back and feels miserable for himself- you're the prince of fucking Slytherin, for Merlin's sake! Draco Malfoy, show off, big head, rich pansy little Daddy's boy!"

Suddenly Draco was free of Ron's grip and Ron was on his back. Draco's fist was clenched into a ball. Draco was furious, the first signs of real emotion coming through his skin. Blotches of red blazed behind his grey sunken eyes.

"I am none of those things Weasley, I am nothing! Nothing, you hear me!" Striding straight over Ron and past Hermione and out the door, Draco left the house and vanished out of sight.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled after him, but he didn't turn around.

Ron sat up, rubbing his cheek where Draco had landed one hell of a blow. Hermione turned to look at him. "I'm so sorry. Ro….Why are you smiling? Doesn't that hurt?" Hermione knelt besides him, her face full of worry and concern for her friend.

Ron smiled. "Yeah, it does." Hermione jumped to her feet.

"I'll go get some ice…" And off she dashed in a frenzy. Ron got to his feet. Turning, he looked off in the direction Draco had stormed off in.

It was a start!

"Ow, ow, ow! But I thought they already searched the manor?"

Hermione nodded. "They have, from top to bottom. Twice! But they haven't found anything…" Hermione's hands trembled as she took a seat opposite Ron, who was nursing his cheek with a bag of frozen peas. He hadn't mentioned to her that a simple freezing or healing charm would sort him out.

Hermione was trying her best to remain tear-free. She clasped her trembling hands together, tighter with each word. This effort was all she could do to stop herself from losing it completely.

Ron's eyes surveyed her deeply. He had never been that good with helping those in trouble; that had been Harry's field. But his position of Gryffindor's head of house had forced him to learn, to deal with and help those in need, or seeking guidance.

He sat opposite his second best friend, searching for the best words to help her while nursing the peas against his raw and numb cheek.

"They think he might be apparating between the Mal...Malfoy family homes, so he can remain untracked. But there's no evidence he's been at any of the Malfoy homes, country, town or manor…" Hermione seemed to be choking on her own words.

As Ron watched her hands forcibly stopping the blood flow to one another, her raw red eyes burning with tears, he realised what Hermione needed was not someone giving her comforting words, or wisdom… she needed an outlet!

Slowly, placing the frozen pea bag on the coffee table, he slid off his chair and knelt before her. "Hermione?"

"Hmmmm?" She hiccupped, and a tear fell down her already sore cheeks. Ron pulled her into an embrace, vaguely hearing the sound of the front door opening and closing but paying it no heed. Wrapping his strong freckled arms tightly around her small body, she burrowed her face into his torso.

"Let it out, 'Mione." He murmured, feeling her sorrows wash onto him. Her tears began to swell in his eyes, as he began to share her pain. She began to shake violently against him. Her pain was bursting through her body at the seams, as though she was one of Eli's old toys.

share her pain. e burrowed her fae into his torso.  
"Go on cry, yell, scream, just let it out, 'Mione!"

"I… I… I HATE HIM!" Hermione yelled, not emerging from Ron's chest, so the full pain of her words hit him hard in the heart. "Ron I hate him! I hate Draco so damn much! It's his fault, it's all his fault! He should have just left us alone! Why did he have to come back and ruin my life again, and Eli's? Why couldn't he have just stayed away! Lucius is doing this to punish Draco, so why do Eli and I have to suffer? Draco wanted nothing to do with us and he left us alone and now…Eli doesn't even want Draco as his father, he wants Victor- Draco is just some stupid blonde band boy from the television, he's nothing to Eli…."

As Hermione took a gulp of air, the stairs in the hall way creaked, unnoticed, as though someone had got to their feet and taken up the stairs.

Pulling back, Ron cupped Hermione's face in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "Ok...so do you want me to tell Draco to move out?"

"No!" Hermione suddenly looked even more scared, "No!"

"But you hate him? So does Eli right?" Ron raised his ginger eyebrow in mock confusion. Hermione, suddenly began to look more terrified, "He can't Ron, if Draco left then…."

_"…Draco is just some stupid blonde band boy from the television, he's nothing to Eli…" _

Draco stood up slowly. His entire body had gone oddly numb! Hermione hated him? But….  
He hardly noticed his body carry its self up the stairs, in defeat of everything.

What had happened to him? The once great and powerful Slytherin prince. It was like someone had taken the story of his life and re-written it into a cruel and twisted fairy tale. He had lost everything. His heart had died, yet he still walked the streets.

_"I… I… I HATE HIM!"_

The house was eerily quite. Ron had left early evening to go stay at his sister's house, to console and comfort the second of his best friends.

There was no sound anywhere to be heard. The house was eerily quiet, there was not a sound anywhere to be heard, the taps didn't drip water in their usually annoying fashion, and even the electrical muggle items seem to forget to give off their usual irritating low buzz. And most importantly of all; Eli's midnight cries where missing from the night's air.

As Draco rolled over on to his side, unable to sleep, he would have given the world to even hear his son cry out Krum's name.

Reluctantly he opened his eyes to a flood of moonlight, seeping in through a crack in the curtains. It seemed alien to have such a beautiful forgiving entity in a room stained by ugly and misshapen affections.

Hermione lay asleep beside her fiancé. Body turned away from him, eyes brought defensively to her chest. Her hair curled protectively across her shoulders. Draco watched her breath soundlessly. Her chest rising and falling, in a perfect rhythm.

_"I hate him, I hate Draco!"_

Carefully, so as not to wake up the sleeping beauty, Draco laid his hand upon Hermione's bare shoulder. She was warm to the touch, but the reaction through Draco's vain was as though ice poured through each atom of blood, freezing him at the heart. She didn't wake.

Slowly and carefully, Draco edged towards her, wrapping his arms around her frame, and with the greatest of care, rolled her over on to her side so that her sleeping eyes faced him in the moonlight.

He released her.

For a while, he just lay staring at her. Nothing connecting them together, nothing holding them. But he wanted to hold her. He wanted to take her up in his arms and take away the pain that he inflicted upon her.

Slowly, once more, he shifted across into her side of the bed, invading her space, to be close to his hearts pain.

He laid one arm above her head, and embraced her lovingly with the second.

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered softly. His words breathed across her sleeping face, targeting her dreams. Her lips twitched, unnoticed.

"I'm sorry I've let you down again," he continued, "you're right, this is all my fault. Lucius is out to get me. I betrayed him and the family blood. I stopped being the perfect pureblood son he wanted me to be after Mother died. I don't think I ever really wanted to be his idea of pureblood, I just wanted to have fun, you know. To be powerful, and respected yes, but to have fun. But I guess power and respect took over, and Lucius wrapped me inside his world.

Then I met Potter. I was really jealous of him, still am for that matter, everyone loved and worshipped him. Before Hogwarts, Mother and the house elves used to be the only ones who loved me at all in any way. And then in Hogwarts I had no one. Just my cronies." He laughed at the memory, "You remember those two blundering dunderheads, and Pansy, Zabini, all of those Neanderthals I called friends. I don't think I can even remember when we all changed from school friends, to business associates. But we were so trapped in the world our parents had strikingly laid out before us."

Hermione didn't move, even as Draco twirled her hair between his finger and thumb. He knew Hermione couldn't hear him and was lost in her dreams, it was okay. He wouldn't have been able to confess all this to her waking self. And after tonight, would probably never have the chance to confess anything to her ever again.

"Drinking that stupid love potion was the best mistake I've ever made. I never thought I could love anyone, in the way I love you. You know you were always the lowest of scum to me. A mudblood thinking she could rise to the level of us purebloods, always thinking you were better than us. When in truth, that was fact. You were, _are_ better than all of us. You're kind, smart and funny. I don't know why Weasley or Potter didn't snatch you up straight away. And I can't believe they let me have you. Merlin knows I don't deserve you.

I'm sorry I made you fall in love with me. I'm sorry I had to lead you on so many times. I'm sorry I ruined your life over and over again. You would really have been so much better off without me; I ruined your last year of Hogwarts, your reputation, your career plans, job prospects, and your marriage to the duck man. I'm sorry I took your life away."

Kissing her forehead tenderly, Draco finally released his grip on Hermione's. Softly she let out a moan, and shifted further into the bed sheets. "But now I'm going to get you _our_ son back, and then you'll never have to see me again. I'll walk out of your life forever and I promise you, that you will never have to see, hear, or in anyway sense me ever, ever again."

Hermione opened her eyes.

Softly he slid from under the covers and stood in the ray of moonlight let in by the curtains. Unknown to him Hermione gazed up at him, her eyes hidden by a slight shadow.

Draco was no longer looking at her. He had said his goodbye. If he didn't go for this now, he would never be able to leave her, and would forever cause her pain that she did not deserve from him.

He dressed, with his back to her, unaware of her brown eyes watching him, a tear falling to the pillow adding to the stain of grief the pillow had already endured.

She followed his movements painfully.

With each movement he made, no matter how trivial, Draco made sure not to look back at Hermione. He dressed quickly and gracefully, careful not to make a sound. His wand lay at his bedside. Once retrieved; he gave it a small flick, and all his clothes disappeared from Hermione's wardrobe.

Beneath the sheets Hermione clutched the mattress to stop the pain.

Breathing deep, Draco took his steps to wards the door. Each step caused him great pain.

_"I HATE HIM!" _

He kept moving. Once out the door he moved faster, faster before he changed his mind and ruined the rest! He couldn't risk apparating just yet; the noise would undoubtedly wake Hermione.

The window in Eli's bedroom was open. A soft breeze circled around searching for forgotten joy to rekindle the room's heart with. As it curved across Eli's birthday presents and old toys, blowing away the dusk in its path it came across an item of immense love and happiness.

As Draco started to descend the stairs he remembered Hermione's engagement to him. He couldn't let her marry him now. He had failed her, and she deserved better. With the slightest of glances back up the stairs, Draco sighed inwardly.

"Accio ring." Hermione cried softly as the engagement ring from her finger, slid gently from her possession, and flew gracefully out through a crack in the door down to the open hand of her lost love.

"Draco?"

With a sharp turn Draco found himself, staring back up the stairs. What was that sound?

It was coming from Eli's room. His heart jumped inside him. "ELI!" quick as a snitch Draco raced back up the stairs and flew into his youngling's room. He searched wildly and frantically for the source of the sound, not taking in fully what it was.

Eli's bears watched Draco with involuntary concentration, as he took strides around the room circling closer and closer to Eli's crib, desperately seeking out the noise.

Nothing!

"It's not Eli!" Draco looked up Hermione was stood in the door frame. His plan had been foiled. She had caught him.

"Hermione go back to bed…"

"So what," she glared, "so you can sneak out without me noticing, so you can run away again, and leave me broken!"

"I'll break you more if I stay."

"I'll mend!"

"I'll kill you!"

Hermione stared bewildered, "Is that a threat?"

"It's a Malfoy guarantee." He lowered his gaze, "Hermione if I stay with you, I'm putting you in danger, I'm the son of evil remember, the spawn of bad magic itself. I've done nothing but ruin your life since day one! You would have been better off if I had just joined the death eaters and been killed in the war!"

Anger rose inside him, smothering his fear and replacing his love with hate.

"Why didn't you just send me away? Why were you so stupid as to let me destroy everything that is good in your life? Why Hermione? Answer me, woman why? Why? Why where you so fucking foolish?"

In one movement Draco found his anger subsiding, as pain took him in the cheek. Hermione was no longer in his vision. His gaze had been forcibly moved to the left. Eli's crib engulfed his swollen vision.

Hermione lowered her hand, "because despite what everything, despite what you _were_, _have _been and have the potential to be, I love you."

"But wh..."

"SHUT UP AND FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!" Hermione yelled with such force the room shook. "When I'm talking to you Draco Malfoy, you _will_ bloody listen. I am not finished with you just yet, and _you will _hear me out, even if I have to forcibly make you, **do I make myself clear?**"

Draco nodded slowly.

"Right," she continued, her figure frightfully forceful, despite the few inches of height Draco held over her, "You have not ruined my life. I don't care what you think. You gave me Eli! And I love him. I have never regretted having him. He is _our _son, and I love him so much. Just as I loved and still love you. I don't care anymore, how he came about, how young I was, how young you, we WERE. I don't even care that you left for three years.

I care that you came back Draco. You came back to us, to me. You stole my heart once again, saved me from evil, and loved me. And you love Eli. I don't care about the stupid Slytherin who picked on me and made me miserable. Accio ring!"

Her engagement ring flew from Draco's grip and back to her. She held it out before him, "I care about the man who I'm going to marry, when we get our son home safe and sound."

As Hermione's thunder subsided; the room was left still once more. Draco stood staring admirably at a heavily fire-breathing Hermione, who still stood with the engagement finger resting on her palm before the two of them.

As the chaos died, Draco could hear the wind's tune playing. The noise had been the mobile lullaby above Eli's crib. A present Draco had made, in memory of Eli's grandmother. The tune was that of a lullaby Narcissa would sing or hum softly to Draco, when his father had forced them; scared and afraid into hiding or just plain fear. It was tune of comfort and warmth that Draco wanted to pass down to his son, honouring the grandmother he would never know.

"Hermione….I…." He shook his head. "You know you deserve better?"

"I don't want better," Stepping forwards she placed the ring back on herself, "I want you!"

A wave of relief spread over them both. Even in this darkness they both sensed their future, and no matter how slim it may be, no matter how dim, they both understood, together there was a chance.

"Hermione I lo…. THE LULLABY!"

Hermione blinked, "Pardon?" Draco was suddenly frantic again. A manic smile had spread across his face. And he was wild!

"The lullaby, the lullaby, of course, the lullaby, where else would he go…Oh of course." He was dancing gleefully around the room, with such renewed energy that Hermione would have to dodge his every other step, "The lullaby of course!"

"Draco what's going on? What about the lullaby?"

Suddenly Draco stopped. Turning to Hermione he grasped her firmly by the shoulders, "I know where our son is!"

**A/N: **_Oh Gods you have no idea how good I feel at __10:42pm__ Sunday night to have just finished this chapter. So many people have to be thanked for this. Everyone who still reviewed me, those of you who stayed awake for 4 hours reading the other 32 chapters and reminding me that I had a story to finish! _

_To be honest I nearly gave up. My writing style has evolved so much from the start of chapter one._

_I wanted this to be the last chapter, but then again I wanted 20 chapters back to be the last chapter. I'm never going to get over how much people seem to like this story._

_Special thanks to Jackie for constantly pestering me to keep writing. And to Kili for promoting me and bugging me every time I was on MSN._

_Sorry for keeping you waiting, you're going to still have to wait for chapter 34, but I promise that's the last chapter before the epilogue, no matter what 34 is THE END._

_If you wish to e-mail me or talk to me, my e-mail address will be publicly displayed on my F.F user profile, so just send me an e-mail; I will try and reply to all of you! _

_Love you all plenty._

_Miss Blacki Niwa_

_xxx_


End file.
